


The Quadruplets

by Alexyeolmae



Category: EXO (Band), ExoVelvet - Fandom, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, Sliceoflife, baekrene, brothers and sister, hunjoy, kaiseul, lovestory, quadruplets, slowbuild, wenyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexyeolmae/pseuds/Alexyeolmae
Summary: Have you ever heard about Farternal Quadruplets??? Well Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun and Irene are fraternal Quadruplets that are born together but are completely nonidentical from each other. Four of them have different stories in their life. But Irene being the only girl among the Quads has a hard time finding a boyfriend because of her over protective brothers.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Byun Baekhyun, EXO Ensemble/Reader, EXO-SKY, Jung Eunji/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 8





	1. Birth of Quadruplets

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My English is very simple.  
> This was inspired from a thai drama named four hearts of a mountain but I do not intend to copy the story. Only very few things are similar but other than that this is a complete different story.

FOREWORD

Info: The Farternal Quadruplets look different because they are formed from four different zygotes (different egg-sperm combinations).  
***

Kim Junmyeon and Kim Eunji are the lucky couple that gave birth to these Quadruplets.  
1st Quad, Kim Chanyeol - He is tallest one among his siblings and he likes to talk alot. He is a multi-talented person with a lot of interests and hobbies. He wanted to date someone who has similar interests and opinions as him.

2nd Quad, Kim Kai - He is the only bronze toned one among his siblings. He excels in sports and he also enjoys dancing. He is so handsome that every girl is head over heels for him except for one girl. In childhood She was his best-friend but not anymore.

3rd Quad, Kim Sehun - He has calm personality with sharp facial features. Usually he have a stoic expression but he is completely different and care free when he is with his siblings. He believes that in a woman inner beauty is worthy than her outer appearance.

4th Quad, Kim Irene - she is the only girl among her siblings and she is the shortest one. And she has never dated a guy in her life because of her over protective brothers. Her ultimate worry is that she might have to live single forever. But she wish to date a sweet guy who would love and respect her family.

PAIRINGS:  
Chanyeol×Wendy  
Kai×Seulgi  
Sehun×Joy  
Irene×Baekhyun

PS: Baekrene shippers, please do note that there is no Baekhyun until the 23rd chapter. Idk what happened! (TT)

Happy Reading...:-)

______________________________________

Junmyeon and Eunji...

Kim Junmyeon was a smart and good-natured person. When he was in SM university, he met Jung Eunji who was pursuing a bachelor's degree in Architecture.  
Eunji was his sunbae at college and they got acquainted during a get together party and eventually they became close friends.

Most of their interests doesn't even match but during their interactions Junmyeon was happy with her.

Eunji was always kind and down-to-earth and he liked her because of her selfless character.

She always encouraged Junmyeon on his dream of becoming a civil servant.

***  
Eunji, being born in a rich family, she was pressured to follow a proper etiquette like other rich girls. Mr and Mrs Jung are always displeased with their daughter's over talkative behaviour.

They scolded her for being loud and noisy and they restricted her friendships with lower class people.

Although Junmyeon doesn't speak much, he liked listening to her. He liked people who openly express themselves.

And Eunji liked the way he paid attention to her every word and she was grateful for how he respected her decisions and ideas unlike her parents.

**  
Junmyeon realised that he loved Eunji but he decided to confine his feelings. He avoided her because he knew that they can't be more than friends as eunji's parents would never accept him.

But Eunji was also deeply in love with Junmyeon and when he avoided her, she was hurt with his cold behaviour.

Eunji always dreamed about marrying an understanding man like Junmyeon but when he rejected her love confession, she felt that her life would be empty without him.

Eunji informed him that her parents are forcing her to get engaged to a businessman.

" I don't want to imagine my future without you",She cried holding his hands.

Junmyeon was scared to loose the girl he loved and immediately confessed that he had loved her from the moment they met.

Eunji embraced him and her happiness was out of bounds.

But she was worried about her parents approval. Junmyeon promised that he would meet her parents to ask her hand in marriage, after attaining a prominent job.

After a year Junmyeon achieved his dream job. He was appointed as a government officer in the department of health and education.

It was a very significant job which also offered a high compensation. He was satisfied with his work and she was happy for him.

*****

One day Junmyeon officially visited Eunji's parents and asked their permission for his marriage with Eunji.

Mr and Mrs Jung are not at all glad about his proposal. Eventhough Junmyeon had good looks and an job in the government they rejected him.

They wanted a son-in-law who had lots of money and properties.

Junmyeon told them that even if he doesn't have such wealth, he promised that he would keep Eunji happy all her life.

But her parents are stubborn and they ordered their gaurds and kicked Junmyeon of out of their mansion.

Eunji cried and tried to stop them but Mr.jung had slapped Junmyeon and disrespected him in every possible way.

**  
After some fights and agressive arguments Eunji decided to leave her parents house.

Mrs. Jung black mailed her that they won't give her a single penny if she leaves their house. But more than money Eunji yearned for love.

So she left her house to marry Junmyeon.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Junmyeon was sad and guilty that eunji's parents disowned her. She asked him not to blame himself because it was her own decision to choose her own happiness.

Eunji missed her parents but they had disrespected her love and she had no other choice. She wanted to start a new life with him. 

But Junmyeon knew the pain of a shattered family.

His father and mother got divorced when he was young. And later his mother married Mr.Zhang, a Chinese man and moved to China. Mr. Zhang has a son who was around the same as Junmyeon. Yixing was Junmyeon's step brother. Once a year he went China to meet his mother during the holidays.

Junmyeon lived with his father and unfortunately when he was in high school Mr.kim had passed away due a chronic illness. 

After Mr. Kim's death, his mother had asked him to permanently move back to China and Mr. Zhang and Yixing gladly welcomed him.

But Junmyeon politely rejected their offer because he wanted to stay in his home country.

Both Yixing and Junmyeon are frequently in contact with each other and they are very friendly. But he had gone through a lot of pain when his parents had a divorce.

So, Junmyeon wished to have a complete family with Eunji.

***********************

Marriage...

When Junmyeon arranged his wedding ceremony with Eunji and he invited his mother and step father and brother for their blessings.

They are very happy for him and Mrs.zhang was proud of her son's achievements in his new job.

On the wedding day, Eunji was the prettiest and happiest women. All her close friends and colleagues have attended the ceremony.

*****

After the marriage, Eunji who never have done any chores before had some troubles and Junmyeon always helped her out.

He never really complained and he was guilty that she had to work and suffer. But eunji assured him that she was never this happy before and she was excited to learn the house work for her little family.

Junmyeon always tried his best to keep her happy and he cooked food for her. And as junmyeon was an intelligent employee, he got promoted into higher positions.

They went on little trips because She liked traveling and They went to china when Yixing invited them for his wedding.

Yixing married his childhood friend, Zao Luna, who was a half Korean and half Chinese. Because of that Eunji and Junmyeon were able to converse comfortably with the her.

Junmyeon was the best man for his brother's wedding. And he was proud of his brother who had successfully became a doctor.

Pregnancy...  
After two years of a happy married life, Junmyeon got a good news that Eunji was conceived. As it was the first pregnancy they were even more excited about it.

When Eunji was three months pregnant they went to the hospital for her usual check up.

And during the ultrasound scanning, doctor Bae was surprised and became speechless for awhile.

Then she informed them that Eunji was carrying four babies inside her stomach and that there was high possibility that she may give birth to Quadruplets.

The couple were completely shocked to hear such news because something like that happens very rarely.

The chances of having quadruplets was only one in a billion and Junmyeon dropped his jaws when the doctor showed him the scanning reports where he could see four tiny foetuses inside Eunji's womb.

Eunji was overwhelmed with happiness and she rubbed her belly with happy tears and Junmyeon embraced her.

***  
But Doctor Bae had also informed them that there might be some complications during the time of delivery. And the worst scenario was that one or two of the babies might not be alive or they may have some disabilities after the birth.

So Doctor Bae had explained what type of care and proper food Eunji had to take inorder to keep her body healthy enough to carry four babies.

"Even the gestation period is too stressful and risky for both the mother and babies. So be very careful Mrs.Kim".

"Mr.Kim make sure that your wife is away from all household works. She needs a proper care", doctor Bae instructed both of them.

***  
Eunji was scared, not the because she would have to face compilations but because of the risk factor that one of the babies might not make it.

She wished all of them be healthy and alive.

Junmyeon informed his family in China about the pregnancy and they were happy and equally surprised to hear about the quadruplets.

Mrs.zhang, Junmyeon's mother had suggested him to buy a bigger house so that when the Quadruplets are born they will need a much more bigger and comfortable place to stay.

New House...  
Junmyeon immediately bought a little mansion type house with two storeys. The house had eight bedrooms , a very big hall and furnished kitchen and a dining room.

On the first floor there was a master bedroom, where he and Eunji will stay and there were three rooms. They turned one into a babies room and other two for their play room.

On the second floor they had four rooms which are designed for their future quadruplets. Those rooms would be used when they grow up.

The house had a small garden and little play area beside the mansion and the backyard was filled with trees and Eunji's favorite plants and a small swimming pool was also constructed as per Junmyeon's request.

Eunji was delighted and amused to see her new house but she was worried that her husband had to spend so much money on the house.

"It's for you and our kids. I don't mind spending the money for my own family",he assured her.

" Eunji let's build our dreams and family in this house", he hugged her when she started to cry.

"I want to spend my whole life here with you, both in happiness and sadness",she hugged him back.

*****  
Junmyeon being a government officer, he had lot of work on his hands but he made sure to have time for his wife. He still cooked for her and he did most of the works as she was pregnant. 

But when he went for work she stayed all alone in their mansion until he returned back in the evening. And Junmyeon was sad for eunji because during that period of time she needed her mother the most.

So he decided to call Mrs. Jung to inform them about their daughter's pregnancy. But Mrs. Jung scoffed at him that they don't want to have any relation with Eunji.

His heartached that her parents didn't even care about her.

Eunji was on the eigth month of pregnancy and Doctor Bae had set a date for Eunji's cesarean section delivery for the upcoming month.

"I think your Quadruplets might be multizygotic type. Which means that they are non-identical Quads", Dr.Bae exclaimed.

Eunji and Junmyeon looked confused. So the doctor gave them further explanation.

"That means, the multizygotic Quads are formed with four different and unique eggs and sperm combination. So your Quadruplets won't look the same as they are a non-identical combination. Medically we call them as Farternal Quadruplets " the doctor chirped.

"Isn't it amazing to have four different kids at time!!?" Doctor Bae was way more excited than the actual parents.

***  
So, When eunji was in her last month of pregnancy she was tensed about the operation. She wished to have a normal delivery but the doctor had told them that a vaginal delivery was too risky.

Junmyeon had asked his mother, Mrs.zhang to come before the operation date.

She gladly agreed to come and help out her daughter-in-law. Mrs.zhang came and Eunji was really happy and relieved to have an elder women's support.

*****  
One night Eunji was being fed by Junmyeon. "I don't want to eat that. I want cake", she whined. "Okay eun ", Junmyeon walked over to refrigerator to take out a piece of cake.

Eunji glanced excitedly at the cake and she suddenly felt a faint twinge in her bump. She shrieked and informed him that her water was broke.

Junmyeon panicked and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car. Mrs.zhang carried Eunji's bag that was prepared long back and they made it to the hospital very quick.

Delivery...  
Eunji's doctor, Dr. Bae was already informed about their arrival. As soon as they reached the hospital, she was taken into the delivery room.

In a matter of minutes, Eunji was placed on the bed and they quickly changed her clothes. 

Junmyeon looked scared. They actually planned to have an operation in a week but Dr.Bae explained that as Eunji's water broke, their option was to have a normal delivery.

Eunji was positioned on the bed and she cried out in pain when she tried to pull the babies out and Junmyeon was beside her. She tightly gripped her fingers onto his hand.

"You have to push harder",Dr. Bae shouted at her. Eunji was already tired and sweaty after two hours of intense pain.

"Ah! You brat come out now...",Eunji swored at her unborn baby as she tired to push. And within few seconds a baby popped out.

"Mrs. Kim... It's a Boy ", Dr.Bae exclaimed.

Eunji was already panting and she didn't let go of Junmyeon's hand. The doctor held their first born and Junmyeon touched his first son's head with a trembling hand.

A tear rolled out from his eye ,"Eunji thank you", he spoke in her ear. "His eyes are big, just like you", he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Wow!!! look at him. He is not even crying. He is smiling actually...", the doctor exclaimed again.

Junmyeon and eunji smiled, "You swore at our first child",he teased her.

"Ah!!! Now three more to go. Come on Mrs.kim ", Dr.Bae reminded her. The nurses gently wrapped the first child in a cloth before they took him for cleaning.

**  
And After three more hours of constant struggle to push the other babies out, Eunji complained that her back was in pain and her feet are numb.

She fidgeted as she couldn't stay still anymore. "Eun... please calm down", Junmyeon rubbed her face and temples.

"No I wanna stand. My body is stiff. Let me walk for a bit...i feel sore...", she complained again.

"After the delivery I will let you walk all you want... But for now don't move baby", he assured her and tried his best to stop her from getting up. As Eunji was a stubborn woman, he was afraid that she might really stand and run at that state.

And suddenly she screamed her lungs out in pain as a head popped out and slowly a baby came out.

"Ohh it's a Boy !!!... Again", Dr Bae shouted in joy.

Eunji was in tears. "His skin tone is just like yours", wiped her tears. "What? Ohh!!!", Eunji gasped in a sad tone.

"Hey I like your tone. It's really beautiful...You are beautiful", he complimented her and she smiled.

The second born was also taken for cleaning.

*  
"Okay... Two more to go but the sad news is your blood pressure is really high", doctor informed her as they injected IV to her hand. 

Eunji was completely drained out and her insides were in pain. At that stage she couldn't even utter a word because of the irritation, pain and weakness in body.

After an hour so, Eunji made a straight face at Junmyeon and declined to drink water.

"Eun don't be so serious. You are doing great so far", he assured and wiped her sweat. And she felt a slight pain when a whole baby came out without any push from her side.

"Woah!!! it's a Boy again. He came out easily as if he was swimming" the doctor joked. She held the third child and showed him to the parents.

"This son of mine didn't give you much pain", Junmyeon patted her head. "He looks like a mini version of you",she grinned again.

The third son was taken for cleaning.

*  
"So far three boys...", Junmyeon looked at Eunji.

"I want the last one to be a girl", She expressed her wish.

As one child was left inside her, everyone are very excited and tensed at the same time.

And Eunji was in extreme pain again. Even though the doctor gave her some pain killers the pain didn't subside.

She tried to push the last baby out with all her left energy but she felt as if the baby got stuck inside of her. Eunji reached her breaking point.

"Myeon I can't take it anymore...", She panted and closed her eyes. "Eunji...",he tapped her cheeks.

"Doctor Bae, she can't do this anymore. Please do the operation",he requested the doctor.

"No Mr. Kim at this point I'm afraid we can't perform any operation" Dr. explained.

After an few more minutes of suffering in pain, the doctor ran some checkups on eunji.

Dr.Bae disclosed that the last baby was a girl but the bad news was that she might not live. "Baby's pulse rate is going down", Dr. Bae was dejected.

Eunji cried out loudly. "No!!! Please no. My baby...", she screamed as she grabbed junmyeon's quivering hands.

"Eunji...", junmyeon looked miserable.

"My baby girl...I want her to be alive with her brothers",eunji sobbed. "I'm ready to bear more pain...I just...",eunji cried and he consoled her.

Again Eunji felt a surgeing pain in her womb. Eunji tried her best to push the baby out with all her strength.

And a thin and petite baby came out. Everyone are silent as they watched the unmoving baby.

"It's a Girl...B-But... ", Dr. Bae couldn't complete her sentence as she teard up. She tried to rubbed the baby's back and patted her but the fourth child didn't move.

Eunji looked blank with shock.

"Eunji...!!"

"Doctor. Please. my baby girl...", Junmyeon spoke in an uncontrolled tone. His hand involuntarily reached the baby's pink cheeks.

He vaguely poked her cheek, and abruptly the baby started cry.

"Oh my god!!!", doctor Bae shouted in happiness.

"Mrs.Kim she made it", she pointed at the tiny girl. Eunji felt like her soul returned back to her and she was extremely happy with such a miracle. She forgot all of her pain.

Junmyeon gazed at her happy expression and embraced her. "Thank you Eunji. You did really great... Thank you for bearing such pain to have our kids",he kissed her.

"I was so worried but now I feel happy ". He became emotional.

"She opened her eyes with your touch Mr.Kim", Dr.Bae beamed again .

"Ofcourse she is my girl", he wore a proud smile. "She is so pretty...she's got your features", Eunji smiled. 

"Thank you Dr. Bae", Junmyeon did a ninety degree bow and the doctor laughed it off. "Congratulations to both of you",Dr. Bae greeted them.

"I'm actually very honoured to be the doctor of these Quads", Dr.Bae grinned.

The nurses gently wrapped the last child and as the baby girl was weak they kept her in incubation for few days.

*  
Due to such long hours of delivery Eunji was very weak and tired. The doctors advised her to rest before she could hold her babies.

Mr.Zhang, Yixing and his wife had immediately flew from China.  
Junmyeon was glad that his family came to share his happiness.

When the incubation period was over the four babies were handed over to the parents.

Eunji's stayed at the hospital for a month to recuperate. Meanwhile Mrs.zhang and Luna assisted Eunji to take care of the babies and even Yixing and Junmyeon had to help.

Mr.zhang was happy to hold his grand children. Although he was a step father to Junmyeon he cared for him as if he was his own son.

Yixing and Luna had to leave because of their works. But his parents stayed back to help out the new parents with four kids.

Their friends from college and colleagues had visited them to greet and look at the Fraternal quadruplets that are not alike .

Most of them are amused at the sight of four different babies.

New Babies...  
The First Son never really cried unless he was hungry, just like his mother. So Eunji or Junmyeon would feed him and he would be smiling or sleeping for the rest of the day. He was a happy baby.

Whereas the Second Son was a cry baby. He literally cried for everything and he cried even more if he hear his siblings cry. Eunji and Junmyeon had to try everything to make him stop and in the end they would be exhausted. And the second son slept alot.

The Third Son was always calm in the morning and he cried in the middle of the night. Most of the time Junmyeon had to stay awake to care of his third son. He was also a picky eater.

All the three sons were healthy, But their one and only daughter was a weak child. So they took special care of her. Their daughter never cried and bothered her parents unlike her brothers.

So Junmyeon and Eunji were relieved to have such a serene child among the Quadruplets.


	2. Quads Childhood Pt-1

Quadruplets Two Months Old...  
"What are you going to name them?", Mrs Zhang asked Junmyeon who held his daughter on his lap.

"I think Eunji should name them. She already made a long list of baby names", he grinned at Eunji who held her first son.

She took out a paper filled with lots of baby names and few names were underlined. Those were her favourite names.

"This little fellow smiles too much. He is lively and bright. so I wanted to name him Chanyeol. Kim Chanyeol sounds so grand", she giggled.

"I'm sure he will make others happy", Eunji played with Chanyeol's ears.

Mr. Zhang held the second son. "Junmyeon's father name starts with 'K'. So, maybe You can name your second son with that alphabet ", Mr. Zhang suggested.

"Oh then...I'd like to pick the name kai, Kim Kai ??", she glanced at Junmyeon and he smiled. 

"Ohh that's a good one...I hope he gives strength and support to others when he grows up",Mr.Zhang approved.

Mrs. Zhang looked at the third child. He played with her glasses. "I'd like to name him Sehun. I heard that name somewhere and I loved it since then" Eunji moved closer to him.

"Kim Sehun !!!..." She called and he immediately turned at his mother with a smile.

"Oh god, this fellow rarely smiles . But when he does smile he is the handsomest of all", Eunji bragged about her third son.

"My grandson will gain lots of fangirls. Just like his father", Mrs.Zhang chuckled and eunji rolled her eyes.

"Jun, I want you to name our daughter", Eunji told him. "Actually I picked one", he confessed.

" I wanted to name her Irene. It means peace in Greek language. When we realised that she was alive, we both were at peace. I was so happy that my baby girl survived ", Junmyeon explained.

"Kim Irene !! I like this name", she exclaimed.

"Well, I can already tell that Irene will bring peace and tranquility but i'm afraid that our boys might do the opposite of it", Eunji giggled.

**************  
When the Quadruplets are 8 months old, Mr and Mrs Zhang had to leave because they received a happy news that Luna had conceived a baby boy and as yixing was alone, they went back to china.

Junmyeon still cooked for his wife and kids before he went for work. Eunji was alone with the Quads and she managed everything regarding the kids until he returned back home.

But they couldn't really afford a maid as most of their expenses are spent on the four kids. 

Soon Eunji became a child expert. She took care of the quads from morning till evening all by herself. And from evening time Junmyeon would look after the kids until they sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

First Birthday...  
Soon it was the first birthday of the quadruplets. Eunji was excited and Junmyeon arranged everything for the party. They invited all their friends and colleagues.

Even Junmyeon's family from China has arrived with their child who was named Luhan.

Everyone adored their daughter , Irene as she looked cute and pretty in her pink frock. She sat on her little chair and smiled alot.

"I love this guy. I'm sure he will be a handsome man when he grows up", Yuri, Eunji's friend exclaimed as she held kai.  
"I wish l'd have a daughter so that she can be one of your daughters in law",Yuri teased Eunji. Kai made a cute pout as he sat on his mother.

And Sehun clinged on to his father and he didn't go near anyone expect for his grandparents. He laughed when he glanced at his cousin Luhan. " Luu...I'm Se hunn", He introduced himself to his five month old cousin.

Chanyeol ran around the party and he fell alot of times. He was excited when he saw so many guests. Although he was shy he greeted everyone with a cute bow.

Eunji secretly sent a birthday party invitation to her parents but they didn't bother to attend it.

Eunji who doesn't like to quit her architect job had started to work from home. She wanted to balance both her personal and professional life. And the couple are happy and content with their kids.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

***~ Eunji's PoV ~***  
Quadruplets One Year Old:  
The Quads just crawled on the carpeted floor. I fed Chanyeol and Irene and then it was Kai and Sehun's turn. I realised how hard it was to feed four kids.

"Okay... Chanyeol. Stay here with Irene. I'm going to feed your brothers ",I spoke to him unsure whether he can understand.

"I-eeen...", that was the first word Chanyeol spoke. I was surprised to hear him. "Aww you spoke?", I poked his cheeks. The little guy just smiled showing his only dimple on his left cheek.

After feeding other two guys, I called Junmyeon to tell him about Chanyeol's first word.

"I'm sure he will take a good care of Irene when they grow up", Junmyeon spoke over the phone.

And I heard sehun's laughter. Wow why is he laughing? I went to see what was the reason. He was in the play pen with Irene and Kai. Irene had a handful of Kai's hair and she pulled it and Sehun was laughing at his sister's antics.

"Irene... Don't do that. Kai will get hurt", I tried to explain and moved my second from her. "No huurt", Kai spoke. What the hell. "Yaah yesterday when Chanyeol pulled your hair you cried alot", I frown at him.

"Mamaa Chann hurt...Ieen no huurt", Kai explained. "So Chanyeol hurt you? But not Irene...hmm fine then", I left him stay with others and Chanyeol crawled towards me.

He had something in his mouth. "Ew Yeol what are you eating? Come on spit it out",I glare at him but he nodded his head vigorously as he chewed something.

"Chanyeol...open your mouth",I forcefully opened his mouth then I found a pen cap. I took it out but he started to cry. I already fed him didn't I? Why would he eat a cap.

"Come I will give a chocolate", He stopped crying and I gave him a chocolate and then I found three other pairs of eyes looking at me in anticipation. Aw they want chocolates too. I gave them each two chocolates.

Kai was not satisfied. "Caaco",he asked for one more. Well I'm a big fan of chocolates. My babies have my genes too.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Quads two years old:  
I made them sit on the carpet in the hall and Sehun as usual walked towards me. "Mamaa", he said cutely. "Sehunn wait dear... Mommy will get your food",I told him and it looked like he understood what I said because he quickly stopped and gazed at me.

And all of a sudden I heard Kai's scream and when I looked for him he was not there on the spot I left him just few seconds ago. "Kaai! ",I called him as I rushed into the dining room to find him.

And I gasped when I saw him. "Oh good lord", my son is under the table and he got stuck at one the chairs leg and he couldn't move. "Ma maa", he mumbled.

I quickly took him out. "Yahh Kai. Want me to smack you?", I glare at him but he started to cry. Then I apologized him real quick. I held him in my arms and walked into the hall and then I found out that my son Chanyeol was not there.

Sehun and Irene sat together and they played with their own toys. "Now where did my cutie go?" I sighed and tried to call him. "Yeolie where are you?" But no reply.

I went into the kitchen, in our bedroom and then it clicked my mind. I walked to the stairs with Kai, who was still in my arms and he played with my hair. Seriously, son this is not the good time to irritate to your mother.

And I saw him. Chanyeol was in the middle of the staircase and he was busily climbing the stairs with his outmost effort.  
I was scared for a second that he might slip and fall.  
I ran over the steps and held his shoulder with my free hand. "Chanyeolllll... You should not do this on your own", I glare at him but my child looked at me, "Mamaa.... sowey", he said with a smile and it melted my heart.

I tug him with my other hand and walked into the hall again. But thank goodness, Sehun and Irene didn't move from couch. I left Chanyeol near them.  
"Chan take care of Irene. Okay?!", I told him and he nodded.  
I went into the kitchen with Kai in my arms. I really can't leave him alone.

"Coo ky", Kai said when he looked at the food bowls I prepared for the four of them. "No Kai. You shouldn't eat cookies before the meal. I'll give them later", I declined his wish and I already knew what was going to happen.

He started to cry again. "Alright alright... Maybe a little cookie. Okay?!",I agreed and he stopped his tantrum. I handed him a half cookie and he tried to eat it without dropping which he eventually did.

Then I prepared their little chairs and placed them on it. I fed them properly and Chanyeol flipped the bowl in my hand.

"Yaah chanyeolllll...God!", I bent down to clean it up when Sehun kicked his own bowl too. "Seriously guys?! Sehun I didn't expect this from you", I shout at him and cleaned the two bowls from the floor. And Kai who thought that throwing bowls was a game, followed his brothers actions and tried to push the bowl on table.

But luckily I was quick enough to stall it. My baby Irene as usual ate well and she glanced at her three brothers with curiosity.

And Kai yawned which meant that he was ready to sleep. So before he could sleep in the chair I lift him in my hands and embraced him. After a little lullaby he drifted into sleep. I went into the Quads room.

And placed him on his bed. Kai looks really cute when he is asleep. I want to pinch his cheeks but I don't want to wake him up because sleep disturbed angry Kai is not all cute. I gently kiss on his forehead. "Ma-maa... ah... cooo kyy", did he sleep talked about to me or the cookie. I chuckled and came out of the room.

When I went back in the dining room thank God that we have the dining chairs for children. In that way they can't move around.

Chanyeol was already sleeping in his chair and Sehun pulled his hair. "Aw my cutie", I lifted him up and tucked him on his bed. And I had to sing another lullaby for my daughter.

But Sehun won't sleep at all. So I placed him beside me and I opened my laptop to work. I had to give out two plans by the end of this week but I didn't even finish the first one.  
I sighed and worked intently and once in a while I glanced at Sehun who watched cartoon videos on my phone with concentration. He watches the same thing again and again. Isn't he bored? Aww but look at his creased brows. I love his eyebrows.

***  
And it was evening already and Junmyeon was back from work. He pecked my lips and held Sehun in his arms. "The others didn't wake up?", he asked with a smile and we heard a faint cry. Ofcourse it was my baby Kai.

I ran into the Quads room and held Kai in my arms. "Mommy is here. Don't cry",I rubbed his back and he eventually stopped. Must be a bad dream about someone snatching his cookie.

Chanyeol and Irene played together in their play pen and my husband handed Sehun to me. He got freshened up and went into the kitchen to prepare our dinner.

I still have my work and Kai sat on my left and Sehun on my right. And they didn't allow me to work properly. For some reason Sehun pinched Kai's cheek and he cried again.

"Sehun!!!",I snatch my phone and glared at him. "Play with Irene", I told him as I placed him to the playpen.

"Cooo kyy",Kai stopped crying and asked me for a cookie. Again!?. "No no cookies tonight",I warn him and laid back on the couch to rest my back. I was exhausted from the past few days.

Kai walked over to me. "Huu-rrt?", he asked me with concern and rubbed my cheeks.

Ofcourse my baby cares about me. I got emotional and tears rolled in my eyes. I somehow remembered my mother. I miss her very much.

"Appaa apaa", Kai called loudly for his dad and Junmyeon headed towards us. "Maamaa hurr-tt", Kai pointed at my tears.

I quickly wipe them off and Junmyeon tightly embraced me for a few seconds. "Eunji are you alright?", he asked me and I nodded my head.

"I'm really happy. To have you. To have him and to have them",I smiled at him. "And we are happy to have you", my husband kissed me infront of my second son and Kai giggled at us.

What did he understand? I laugh at him and then I remembered that I forgot about Irene's doctor appointment.

"Jun tomorrow I have to take Irene for a check up. But I can't take others with me. What should we do? You have work and-",I told him with a worry.

"It's okay. I'll take care of them. I'll take leave honey", he told me and I know that he would leave everything for his family. I can always relie on the man I love. "Thank you", I kissed him again.

***~ Junmyeon's Pov ~***  
I took leave as Eunji and Irene had to go to the hospital. So it's just me and my boys in the house.

Before she left we fed them so I just left them to play by themselves. Wait a minute?! Where is Sehun? "Sehun!!! " I called him.  
"Seee huuun!!!!", Chanyeol repeated my words. "Chan where is Sehun?", I held him in my hands.

And Kai looked at me. Maybe he wanted me to pick him up too. But I have to search for Sehun. "Kai come with daddy", I gave him a smile and he stood up. He is still a toddler so he might fall. So I walked slowly.

I went into the kitchen when I heard a sound. There he was inside the kitchen. "Mamaa", Sehun had tears in his eyes. Oh he is looking for his mother. Kai came inside behind me and he looked at his crying brother.

"Sehun don't cry. Mama went to hospital with Irene", But Sehun didn't stop. I bend down to pick him up. "I eeen?? Ieene...mamaaa", Kai started to cry. Woah!! I shouldn't have mentioned his sister's name.

Ahh now both are crying. I tried to place Chanyeol down but he clinged on to my neck. "Chanyeol...be a good boy",I placed him down and I picked Kai in my hands.  
Sehun is just crying but Kai is Sobbing.

"Alright don't cry. Daddy is here for you", I spoke with my crying kids.

Chanyeol clinged on my leg and He didn't let me walk properly. But I'm glad he didn't cry.

"Ieeeennnnn...Mama...Kai want mama", Kai shouted in my ear and " wahh mamaa",Sehun shouted too. Ah I don't know what to do. I took them into the hall and placed them on the couch.

"Don't cry boys. Let's watch TV. Shall we ", I took the remote.  
" Mamaa", Sehun started to sob. Wow did he ever cry like that when I go for work. I sat between the cry babies and Chanyeol sat down and clinged on to my leg.

What is wrong with him?!

"Sehun mama will come back soon", I assured him and placed my hand on his head. He continued to weep until he slept on my waist.

Kai calmed down when I gave him a chocolate and he slept with chocolate smudged all over his mouth and hands on my other side.

"Mama went hossh pital??", Chanyeol asked me with his curious eyes. "Yes... She will be back in any minute...", I informed him as I was afraid he would cry too.

But he didnot and I was surprised. Chanyeol is very close to Eunji than me and I thought he would be the first one to cry for her and it turned out to be the opposite.

"Appaa vill go ?", he asked me.  
"No today I took leave from work. It's holiday", I told him. "Haao liday?! Yayy I wan haao liday tooo", he whined.

"Alright I will give you that when your mom comes", I answered him in whisperers as I don't want the other two to wake up until my wife returns. " Whyy hosh pital Mama went??! Ieeene hurt?", He widened his eyes.

"No dear, Irene is fine. Just a normal check up". He nodded with a smile as if he understood.  
"Me chekk up?", he asked again.

"You are a healthy boy. So you don't have to", I don't why am I even explaining this to a two year old. Ahh he is a very talkative child. After a while chanyeol slept holding my leg.

I placed them one by one in their beds. It was such a hard work. I don't how Eunji handles them all alone. I feel bad that she have to manage everything.

Then I heard the door sound and Eunji entered with sleeping Irene in her hands. A relief spread over my face.

"Jun...", she hugged me and I kissed her cheek. "How is she?",I poked by daughter's cheek. "She cried when they gave her a shot but other than that she is fine", she looked around the room.

"They are asleep", I informed her and she smiled. We both walked into their room and Eunji placed Irene on her pink colored bed. She adoringly looked at the sleeping boys and then she frowned at me.

"Kai ate chocolate but you didn't wipe that...", My wife pointed at his lips. Oh I actually forgot. I quickly took out the soft tissues and wiped his face and hands.

We both walked into our bed room. "Had any trouble with boys?", she back hugged me. I smiled and turned to face her.

"Not much, I tried my best to manage but I'm not an expert like you" I hug her back and we stayed like that for few seconds. Aw I miss our personal time.

"You are a great father", she kissed me. "Well you are a great mother",I kiss her back and then we cuddled and made out a little.

"I missed this", she muffled. She is still amazing even after five years of marriage. I love this woman so much. We hugged and cuddled some more. I don't want to miss any opportunities as one of the quads may wake up any time soon.

"You know Sehun searched for you and then he cried when he didn't see you", I informed her and she was shocked. "Sehun??!! I thought he would be last one to cry. Aww poor baby missed me? But when I'm there he ignores me", she made a sad pout.

"And then Kai teared up instantly", I laugh. "Well I already expected that", she laughed too. "But you will be surprised to know that your favourite son didn't even cry. I thought you were his favourite too", I gave her a teasing smirk.

"Chanyeol didn't cry? Well my baby never cries", She backed him up and I rolled my eyes. Chanyeol is really similar to Eunji, who cries very rarely.

"Oh but for some reason he clinged on to me when the other two cried. Any idea why? ", I asked her in confusion. Eunji smiled again. "See that's his way of showing concern. When he is sad he wants a hug, so he hugged your leg", She explained to me.

Wahhh I still have a long way to know about my kids. Each day there is something new to learn. I pulled my wife to hug her again then we heard a faint cry.

Looks like one of the quads woke up. We hurriedly went into their room. Chanyeol was crying. "Yeolie mom's here", Eunji ran and hugged him. "Mamaa mamma seehuun cry mamaa n Kai cryy too", Chanyeol cried and talked at the same time.

"Oh Sehun and Kai cried? It's Okay now. I'm here so they won't cry", my wife assured him and kissed his cheek. He smiled brightly this time.

"Jun did you see that? He was worried about his brothers. So that's the reason he didn't cry. Being an elder brother he has to stay strong", Eunji explained.

I understood that already. "He is only older by two hours", I chuckled and she hit my hand. "Still my yeol is the eldest", she rolled her eyes.

And just then Sehun woke up and sat up on his bed. He stared at his mother and he smiled a little. "Hunie..", she waved her hand, but he didn't say anything and glanced Irene's bed.

"Yaah Sehun... You cried for me when I'm not there but now you are silent again?!", she pinchedd his cheeks. "Mamaa...", Sehun curved his lips downwards and tears rolled in his eyes.

Ofcourse he is happy to see his mother. And when she picked him up in her hands he hugged her neck. Chanyeol made a grimace as he wanted some attention.

"Son I'm here", I spoke but oh my god did my son just glare at me?! He only wants his mother's attention. You brat then why did you cling on to me the whole day? I thought dad is your favourite now.

"Chanyeol come on", I forcefully hugged him. ' I will give you chocolates' whispered to him and he smiled again. Oh My gullible baby. I kissed his cheeks and he blushed. Why?!

Anyways even with all this noise in the room my baby bear Kai slept happily.

\------------------------------------------------  
***~ Eunji's PoV ~***  
Quadruplets Three Year Old:  
Another busy day with my Quads. Junmyeon prepared our breakfast and we both fed them first and then we ate.

My husband left for work and I looked at the mess he made. I'm glad that he cooks for us but Junmyeon is really a messy person. All the dishes and the house work is a lot for me and on top of that my four babies won't even give me a break.

It's already 11am and only two more hours until lunch. So I got these two hours to work on my project.

Irene sat beside me and she played calmly with her girl toy that she called 'emmy'. I was surprised that she came up with that name.

Kai and Chanyeol sat together. I don't even understand how they play but Kai laughs alot when he sits with Yeolie.  
Sehun watched cartoon videos in my phone again. The guy was glued to it but I'm glad no one are disturbing me.

"Ahhh", Chanyeol screamed and started to cry. He never crys so this was weird. So I immediately rushed towards him. Chanyeol's big eyes are full of tears. "Yeolie...",I kneeled beside them.

"Mamaa Kaaaii bit me here", he cried again and showed his fist to me. What?! Biting? I glare at the guilty boy. "Kai why did you bite your brother? You shouldn't bite people",I told him and Kai nodded his head.

But I was confused how Kai even bit him on his whole fist. "Chanyeol how did Kai bit you? What did you do?",I questioned him in a serious tone.

Chanyeol instantly turned to Kai. "Kai open", he ordered his brother. Kai opened his mouth widely and Chanyeol literally kept his whole fist in his mouth to demonstrate me.  
I was shocked. And Kai bit him again but this time I didn't scold him. "Yaah if you put your hand like that ofcourse he will bite you", I tried to control my laughter.

When Junmyeon came back from work I explained him what has happened. He says that he misses every cute things they do. Even though he was busy, he still cares about us. In the weekends I get to have rest because he would take care of them.

The quads are lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment ^^


	3. Quads Childhood Pt-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quads Childhood...^^

***~ No one's PoV ~***  
Quadruplets Four Years Old:  
The Quads started for Kindergarten when they completed three. Eunji and Junmyeon couldn't believe that their kids grewup so soon.

Irene was a sick baby and Eunji was always worried about her health. That was one of the cons for being born as a Quad.

They would never leave her alone. Even at the school they requested teachers to pay more attention to her.

At school,  
"Mamaa...",Kai cried. "When school is over your mom will come Kai...",his father tried to calm him down. "No skool for me. Let's go to Mama", Chanyeol sat on the ground.

"Ah Chan listen to me school is fun. You can play alot of games", Junmyeon lifted him up and the boy calmed down at the word games.

"Appa bye bye", Irene waved her hand and Sehun laughed at his brothers.

" Boys...listen to me. Take care of your sister okay?!", Junmyeon requested them and they nodded in unison.

But daily Kai and Chanyeol would cry alot when Junmyeon goes to drop them at school. The teachers had to drag them inside while Irene and Sehun would go calmly as they hold onto each others hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Five Years Old:  
The Quads had their Christmas holidays and they were very excited when their father decorated a Christmas tree in the house.

Yixing's family from China had visited them. Yixing and Luna had another son named Tao who was three years old. The quads are cheerful when their two cousins arrived.

Luhan and Sehun are closer than the others but all the five boys adored their sister Irene as she was the only girl child.

"Some times I dress up Tao as a girl. I badly wanted a girl child but I got boys unnie", Luna giggled. " Haha...I dressed up Kai in frocks when he was a toddler even though we have daughter", Eunji grinned proudly.

And their husbands laughed at their women.

" Hyung I'm glad Luna is half-Korean. Because of that my kids are able to learn and communicate well with your kids", Yixing also learned the language from his mother.

"Yayy it's Krismas", Chanyeol clapped as he ran around the tree and Irene, Kai and Tao ran behind him.

"Chanyeol don't ru- Before Eunji could warn he tripped and fell on the floor. But as usual he didn't cry.  
Kai and Tao fought for the extra cake piece and they cried when Sehun ate it.  
"Lu here", he even shared it with his favorite cousin.

Within ten days they became very close with their cousins. And when Yixing and his family were about to go back, the quads cried alot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
***~ Eunji's PoV ~***  
Quadruplets Six Year Old:  
"Jun wake up", I nudged his shoulder but he pulled me closer and hugged me. "Ah few more minutes Eun", he spoke grogily. "It's Monday and the quads have school. Please honey... You have to prepare the food", I looked at the clock and we are already late.

Finally he got up and walked out of our room. He went to prepare our breakfast while I went wake up my kids.

Irene was already out of bed. She ran and gave me a hug. "Good Morning sweetheart", I ruffle her hair and She rushed to brush her teeth and Sehun woke up.  
He slowly followed his sister to brush.

"Chanyeol get up", I pulled his ears and he opened his eyes. "Come on now", I pulled him out of bed." Go brush your teeth", I forcefully made him brush.

Kai was still sleeping. "Kai wake up", He didn't move but I can tell that he is awake. "Kai!!!", I nudged him again. "I don't want Schooool", he whimpered.

" No excuses", I lifted him up and he gave in.

And then four of them queued up for bath. I bathed them one by one and prepared them for school.

It was such a hassle for me but now that they are growing up I'm a bit relieved.

Junmyeon fed them and while I prepared their bags.

And Sehun spilled his food and blamed Kai so they started to fight. Junmyeon glared at both of them to stop them.

*  
One day Irene fell down while she was running at school. Then we found out that she has Asthma. Ah my poor child, I wish she was born healthy like the others.

I'm so worried about Irene. So, I would always tell my three sons to take a proper care of their sister.  
Even Junmyeon is always concernd about her whenever she goes out to play.

So I would always tell Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun to never let their sister to go out of their sight.

***~ No one's PoV ~***  
The Kang family lived in the same neighborhood of the Kim's family. They had two daughters.  
Sulli and Seulgi. Sulli was three years older than Seulgi. And Seulgi was born in the same year as the Quads. Their father, Mr. Kang Yunho was a police officer.

From Kindergarten the Quads and Seulgi were in same class. But the Quads stayed together and played among themselves.

As a child, Seulgi had an intimidating aura and as she seemed stronger than other kids, they avoided her. Seulgi played alone but she envied the Quads. They looked happy all the time and she wanted to become their friend.

But she was afraid of rejection and didn't approach them. Even when the Quads played in their neighbourhood park, she stayed alone with her elder sister.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Seven Year Old:  
In school, A kid grabbed Kai's chocolate and he started to cry. "Hey my choco. give it back", Kai cried again but he was also afraid of that strong kid.

He looked around the class for his siblings but no one were there to support him. "Wahhh mommy",he cried and suddenly a girl approached them. She kicked the bully and snatched the chocolate and gave it back to Kai.

Kai happily wiped his eyes. "Seull gii thank youu", he smiled widely. He removed the wrapper and took out the chocolate and made it into two parts.

"Here", he gave a half to her. "Are we friends now?",she smiled."Yes. Best friends,"he nodded as he gulped down his chocolate in one go.

"Why??", Seulgi asked him with a puzzled look. Because no one had ever said that to her. The word friend shuddered her.

"Seull gii is pretty and strong too. Kai likes good people. You are a good girl", Kai explained.

Seulgi's heart warmed up and she smiled. "Then we are friends. Okay? forever", she bit her piece of chocolate.

"Pinky promise",Kai extended his finger and she intertwined her finger with him. Both giggled at the start of their new friendship.

*  
"Se huun... This is my best friend Seull gii", Kai shouted when his siblings entered the class.

"You made a friend? Oh... But Irene is my bestfriend", Sehun shrugged nonchalantly. "I reene is My best sister and Seull gii is my bestfriend", the seven year old Kai explained to him.

"Hey what about me??", Chanyeol exclaimed and pouted at both of his brothers. "Chaan yeoll is just my brother", Kai calmly explained to Seulgi with a grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
***~ Eunji's PoV ~***  
Quadruplets Eight Year Old:  
The Quads came back from school and I gave them some snacks when they got freshened up.

Irene sat down to do her homeworks.  
Sehun was playing in my phone. I snatched it from him. "First go and finish your works",I gave him a glare and he sat beside Irene and opened his bag.

"Chanyeol what about your homework?", I ask him. "I finsihed it in school", he answered proudly. "Yaa it's given to work in home. What's the point if you finish in school? Go and study",I warned him.

He mumbled something and sat with his siblings.

"Kai... What about you?", He immediately ran upstairs with his tab. He must be playing games. "Yahh Kai",I ran after him. "I will do it later Mom", he said when I snatched his tab.

"No... You will do it now", I gave him a serious glare and took him to the drawing room. He uninterestedly opened his books.

I was not that strict about school works but last week Kai didn't do his homework and pestered his dad to do it for him when they were on their way to school.

Junmyeon was little angry on me that I didn't properly check the kids works. And since then we were on a cold fight. So I took it out on my child.

Ahh I know I'm wrong but the homework is important too. Oh!! Junmyeon just came back from work. He smiled at me but I ignored him.

Our Quads know that we fought. So I don't have to act infront of them.

"Eun... I can't take this anymore. Your silence is killing me. I'm sorry", he apologized and my heart softened up. I know it's my fault too but I'm a stubborn woman. But I can't stay angry for this long either.

"Jun I'm sorry too", we hugged tightly and he kissed by cheek. Our Quads giggled at us and I'm sure they are relieved that their parents are not fighting anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Nine Year Old:  
Last night I got fever and I was very weak. So I woke up very late in the morning.

Then I remembered that I have to help the quads to prepare for their school. I immediately got out of the bed. I felt dizzy but I should be there for them.

When I went out of room, I can see that Junmyeon was preparing the breakfast. "Eun why are you here? Go and rest. You still have fever", He placed his hand on my forehead.

"No. I'm fine. I will go and help them", I walked to the stairs. "They are old enough to do that by themselves. Don't worry", my husband tried to stop me. But I insisted that I would atleast supervise them.

I'm worried that one of them may forget their books or like Kai who actually once forgot his bag or like Chanyeol who missed the school bus even though his siblings got in?! I don't know how that even happened.

And if I'm not there Sehun won't eat anything from his plate. He is really a picky eater. Ugh I hate being sick. I can't even look after my kids if I'm like this.

So when I went inside Irene's room, all four of them are together and I gasped in shock to see such a scene. Junmyeon also followed behind me.

Sehun with messy hair was tying Kai's shoelaces and Chanyeol who buttoned his shirt wrongly was combing Irene's hair as she packed her books in her bag. Kai was adjusting his own tie. Oh my god!!!

Tears rolled in my eyes when we saw them helping each other and doing their own works like that. "They grew up so fast", I mumbled and Junmyeon nodded with a smile.

' Aww I wish they were still kids'

*  
One evening the quads went out to play in the nearby park, so I decided to relax in our garden. But then Irene and Seulgi ran towards from the front gate. Aren't they supposed to play with my boys?

Oh god! Irene was panting. "Irene!!? What happened? Come sit dear",I made her sit beside me. But She couldn't utter any words. 

"Aunty, Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun are fighting with other boys", Seulgi informed me. These boys are getting worse every day. Now a days there are lot of complaints on them.

"Seulgi you stay here with Irene. I will go", I went to the park in a hurry and then I saw that my boys were kicking ang punching other boys and vice-versa.

"Sehunn ", I shouted at them and everyone stopped. The other boys ran away and my sons looked like a mess.

"Yaah! Chanyeol... You are the eldest one. You are supposed to stop them",I glare and frown at them. "Mom it's their fault", Kai spoke. "Shut up", I took them home.

After going back I informed Junmyeon what they did. I know my kids are not afraid of their dad but He scolded them but not much as I expected. Sometimes we had to act harsh and angry with the kids to discipline them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Ten Year Old:  
My boys have become very protective of their sister.

I got complaints from teachers that my sons would fight with everyone who teased or bullied Irene.

Well that's a good thing actually. No one should bully their classmates just because they seem sick and innocent right?!

*  
Irene played in the drawing room and she started to cry when she hit her leg to one of the chairs.  
Chanyeol immediately pulled the chair away from her and threw it on the floor and Kai and Sehun tried to smash the chair. "Yaah stop it. what the hell", If I'm not there, they might have set the chair on fire.

I didn't expect that they would become this over protective of Irene.

*  
And during summer holidays we all went to china to visit Yixing's family. The kids are once again glad to meet their cousins. We had a lovely time at their place.

Tao had a dog and Kai and Chanyeol were very much interested in having a pet. But I declined their wish. I already have to take care of four kids and I can't add another pet. Maybe when they grow up then I will think about it.

*  
On their tenth birthday Junmyeon bought them four bicycles and the kids were happy.

But Irene fell down from her cycle and scratched her knees and Junmyeon decided that Irene would never use any vehicle on her own ever again.

I knew that was too much for my girl. Little scarpes and bruises are not a big deal but Irene was weak so we have to take care of her every way possible.

I saw the Junmyeon looked sad on their birthday. "What's wrong Jun", I was really concerned. This was a happy day and he was supposed to be enjoying this.

"Ah I'm just sad that there grew up so fast. They turned two digits in no time. So I was a little upset", he explained with a dejected face. And I laughed at him. Sometimes he also acts like a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of childhood part. Next we have Teenage quads.


	4. Teen Quads Pt-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Quadruplets POV's

Quadruplets Eleven year old:  
  
**~ Sehun's PoV ~**  
It's past midnight and I'm in my bed covered with my blanket. The sky rumbled with thunder and lightening. And I'm really scared tonight because it's Chanyeol's fault.

He made me watch a scary movie when Mom was not in the house. Ahh I'm annoyed of such loud noises in the sky. I decided to sleep with my parents just for tonight.

I came out of my room and I was worried about Irene too. What if she is scared just like me. So I slowly knocked on her door.

She opened the door with a frightened look on her. "Sehun I'm scared", she held my hand. "Irene I'm here. Let's go to Mom and Dad",I gave a brave smile. Then we saw Kai at the stairs.

Oh my god. Woah he scared me for a second. "Yaah Kai stop scaring us", I frown at him.

"Sehun I will come with you. I'm scared to go down alone", he spoke. Well he was also scared because of the movie. Then We glanced at Chanyeol's door.

"He must be sleeping soundly", we all thought and went downstairs and knocked on my parents door.

My dad opened the door and he let us in. "Omma I'm scared. We are going to sleep with you tonight", Kai spoke and ran on to the bed. Then we saw Chanyeol beside Mom.What the hell! He was scared too?!?

"Yaa why do you watch such scary movies if you are scared like this...",Mom twisted Kai's ear.

"It's Chanyeol's fault",he answered back but didn't pay much attention to that.

"Sehun you are scared too!!", Mom was shocked. Ofcourse I'm scared Mom. I'm just a eleven year old kid. I ignored mom's comment.

I glare at Chanyeol as I lied down beside him. The bed was big enough, so all four of us and Mom can fit on it. But Dad had to sleep on the couch.

***  
Today we have decided to play hide and seek. But Kai is not in the house at the moment. Oh I hear the gate sound. He is here. I ran towards the front door and I saw her with him.

Seulgi was always around Kai. "Kai why is she here?",I frown at her. "I brought her to play with us", Kai spoke casually and I rolled my eyes.

"Irene!...", Seulgi ran over to my precious sister and held her hand and dragged her out to play. See this is the reason why I hate Seulgi. She always clings on to Irene and bosses her around.

"Hey Omma gave these sweets and chocolates",my monkey brother Chanyeol came out with two boxes. Well I like sweets so,we all ate them together as we sat on the chairs in the portico.

"Kai I want that", Seulgi pointed to the sweet in his hand. And he gladly made it into two pieces and gave her a piece.

See Kai actually never shares his food with anyone. Not even Mom. But whenever Seulgi asks for his food he would give her half of his food, whatever that might be.

But he won't give me, not even a little bit. He would cry or whine whenever I ask him. You think I'm jealous? No I'm not. He is my brother and he should share his food with me. Don't you think?

\----------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Twelve Years Old:  
**~ Chanyeol's PoV ~**  
We all went out to play in the park and ofcourse Seulgi joined us. But why can't she bring Sulli noona? I want to play with her too.

We played for a while and we went to buy some juice as Irene and Seulgi stayed back. I forgot that one of us has to stay with Irene.

So when we quickly came back we saw that Seulgi and Irene were playing with some other boys. I was shocked. She should play with us , not with some other guys.

Kai and Sehun followed me and we all glared at those boys. "Yaa what are you doing?", Irene frowned.

"No Rene you should not play with other boys", I spoke and she shot a glare.  
"Why not?"- "Because all other boys are bad", Kai explained. "You say that all the time. Even at school", she huffed and frowned and walked back home.

I bought her an ice cream from my pocket money and she cooled down. "Chanyeol is great", she showed her thumbs up.

Haa for now my Irene is safe from boys.

***  
We all played in appa's study room and by mistake Irene pulled the books rack and some old books fell down from the top. Oh no! This bad. Appa warned us not to play in here but we are screwed tonight.

"All of you stand up",Appa shouted at us and we immediately stood infront of him. Appa was really angry.  
"Who created that mess in my library? Who touched my books?", He questioned us. Omma just sat beside him.

We stayed quite. "Speak up...", he glared at us. Irene flinched in fear. I don't want appa to scold her. "I did it", I lied and raised my hand. "I thought so too", Appa slapped me.

"Jun...", Omma widened her eyes and everyone are startled. Appa was not the type to beat us. He actually never did that before.

I held my tears and ran upstairs into my room.

After few minutes I heard a knock on my door. Well whoever that is I'm not going to open the door. I rolled on my bed. Is it that wrong to touch his books. I hate Appa now.

"Chan... open the door honey" I heard Appa's sad voice. I'm still mad him but when he called me again I opened the door.  
Appa had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry son", he hugged me tightly. Omma and Irene walked into my room.

"Irene told me everything. You shouldn't take blame for the mistakes you didn't do", Appa spoke as he wiped his tears. I felt bad for him. "I'm sorry Appa. I was the one who initiated to play in the study room.

Sehun and Kai peeked from the door. I think they are still afraid of Appa.

"Still I shouldn't have get that mad on you. It's just that... Those old books belong to my father. They are the only memories that I have of him", Appa sat beside me.

You see Appa and Omma never talked about their parents.  
I have seen that some times Omma cried secretly as she missed her parents. So none of us pestered them about our grandparents.

"I'm sorry Appa.", I apologized once again.

"Dad please tell us about your Dad", Irene asked him.

"Alright, I'm going to talk about my father. I think it's time. My dad was a great lawyer. But He and my Mom got divorced when I was very young", Appa explained and Sehun, Kai also walked into the room.

" My dad even had his own law firm but unfortunately he went bankrupt and all our properties were sealed. Then he became very sick and passed away when I'm in high school", Appa cried a little and I felt bad for him.

"And your Omma's parents didn't approve me. So She left her home to marry me",Appa spoke. Oh so that's the reason. "Hey Jun, don't be so nice. My parents actually disrespected your Dad", Omma spoke this time.

But I'm glad my parents discussed about their parents. It's good to know their past.

"But we have Grandpa Zhang and Grandma Zhang right? Because I love them so much", Kai spoke to Omma. "Yes sweetie they are your grandparents too. They both like you all", Omma explained.

Ofcourse I know that. That was the reason why we all go to China for every summer holidays. Even I like spending time at Grandpa Zhang's house.

Okay I'm I talking too much? Because Appa says I shouldn't talk much. But I like talking very much. Appa teases that Mom is just like me.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Thirteen Year old:

**~ Irene's PoV ~**  
I was an unhealthy child from birth and my family paid a lot of extra attention to me. Sometimes I feel suffocated with their constant concerns. I wish I was born strong.

But I found out the reason why I'm weak. When there are multiple foetuses in one womb the food taken by mother will not be shared equally. Some foetuses consume more and the others will be weak.

So I'm sure that Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun ate my share of food when we are inside Mom. That's how I tease my brothers sometimes.

***  
Today I felt weird and dull, So I didn't even eat my breakfast properly. And after going to school I couldn't pay attention to classes.

In the afternoon my stomach ached a little and when I went into the toilet, I was shocked at what I saw. Mom already explained everything to me but as the time came I was frightened a bit.

I immediately went to the infirmary and the nurse gave me a sanitary ware.

But I didn't how to use it. Even my bestfriend Sana is absent today and Seulgi wasn't available too. But thanks to all the TV commercials that I saw, I somehow mangaed it.

But then I felt drowsy and my insides ached. I wanted to go home , so I took a leave letter from the infirmary and I walked into my class to pack my bag.

Everyone are in the sports class except for me as I have asthma. I tired to call Mom but she didn't lift my call.  
But then Suddenly Kai came into the class to get his gym clothes.

"Irene where are you going?", He looked at my bag. "Kai I'm going home", I replied and he stopped me. "Why??", He creased his brows.

Ugh how can I tell him. I'm really shy. But Kai won't leave me until I tell him the reason. "Kai...umm you know, I-I got my first..- " Oh my god!!!! your first kiss??!! Who did that?" Kai panicked with shock and I face-plamed myself.

"Ahhh no Kai. Shut up. You won't understand. This is a girl thing", I spoke in a lower tone. Then Kai gasped with wide eyes. Oh maybe he understood now.

He swiftly took his bag. "Let's go Rene. I'm coming with you", He placed his hand on my shoulder. "No Kai it's fine", I tried to stop him.

"Hey, I can't let you go alone when you are in this state", He insisted. And then I agreed. Kai booked a cab and we got in.

Kai messaged Mom about me. Recently she stopped working from home as she joined in a new company. So she must be busy in work. She said she was bored in the house as we all go to school.

"Irene how are you feeling?", Kai looked at me in concern. He is really such a sweet brother.

Actually I'm in a lot of pain but I lied that I was fine. "No don't lie Rene, I know how painful this must be. Seulgi told me that she has severe cramps", he spoke and I was shocked.

Do girls really discuss such things with boys? Well Seulgi is an exception. She doesn't like it when someone looks down on her as a girl. She acts like a Tomboy too.

"Yes it hurts", I confessed. "Here sleep on my shoulder...", he nudged my arm. I leaned onto him until we reach home. We unlocked the door with our spare key.

And just then Mom entered the house. "Mom...", Tears rolled in my eyes as I saw my mom. She ran and hugged me. We went inside my room and Kai stayed back.

*  
Chanyeol and Sehun were shocked when they found out that Kai and I left school early. That evening I was on my bed and they visited my room and sat on the couch.

They were quiet for few seconds. Oh my god, did they know about me? Now I'm really embarrassed. I want to hide somewhere. I'm sure that Kai told them everything. Ugh I wish I had a sister but all I have is three brothers.

"Irene are you doing fine?", Chanyeol sat on the edge of my bed. He looked worried and I assured him that I was fine.  
"So no cramps? Does your legs hurt? I can massage them if you want" Sehun walked towards me.

"No Sehun I'm fine", Woah I'm so emotional right now. They all care about me. What if I don't have any sisters. I'm really blessed to have such caring brothers.

Seulgi and Sulli Unnie came in the evening to visit me. Even uncle Yixing, Aunt Luna and Grandma Zhang made a video call to talk with me.

Appa also came back early that day. Ugh it's not like I won a gold medal or something. It's just my first period and as everyone visited me I'm felt really embarrassed and awkward.

Ugh so that's what happened and after a few days rest I went to school but my brothers already completed my notes that I have missed. I'm glad to have them.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Fourteen Year Old:  
**~ Kai's PoV ~**  
I love my school days now although I used to cry when we were small. But I'm enjoying it this year very much. Even Seulgi thinks the same. I'm glad we all are in the same section.

Well Irene actually prayed alot that she shouldn't be in the same class as us but looks like God wanted her to be with us.

And Seulgi and I enrolled in dance club and sports club. I really love physical games. And as I have already completed my Karate course I was wondering if I could join Taekwondo too.

Appa allows us to do whatever we are interested in. I know Appa and Omma are working hard to pay for our expenses. So I have to concentrate on my studies. Actually Sehun and Irene score really good marks.

Even Chanyeol is on the top. I'm only interested in maths. Every other subject sounds boring to me. So I'm trying to improve myself.

***  
Ah I'm hungry but I forgot my pocket money. So I searched for my brothers. Well I have a habit of forgetting or loosing things.

' So Where is Chanyeol?', I have searched for him in the break time. He was nowhere in class. As Sehun was the class monitor he went to the staff room to get our books.

And then I spotted Chanyeol in the school grounds. He was talking to someone.

And then I realised it was Sulli noona. She is Seulgi's sister. My big eyed brother came back to class and He looked very happy.

'Aw It is really gross to look at my blushing brother'. I already know that he had a crush on her. But she is three years older than us. I'd rather prefer someone my age. Maybe like Seulgi?! Well that I don't know yet. She is my best friend.

Ohh what the hell!!! Who is that? I looked at my sister Irene, who was talking with a boy. I stood up from my place and approached them. And Sehun who just entered the class did the same.

Looks like Chanyeol was still in daze about Sulli noona.  
Well we both went and stood beside Irene and we glared at the boy she was talking to. He was afraid of us and ran back to his class. There was letter in her hand which Sehun snatched and torn it into pieces.

"Irene don't take any letters from anyone. They write stupid and idiotic things", Sehun informed her and Irene glared at both of us. Wow she looks scary like Omma when she is angry.

"Sehun...Kai..!!!...", Irene folded her arms with a frown on her forehead.  
" Get away from me before I smack you both", She warned us and we ran away from her. Seulgi laughed at us and I instantly pinched her arm to make her stop.

Now a days who are even writing letters to confess!!? Aren't we in a digital age? Well atleast I'm glad that my sister is safe for now.


	5. Teen Quads Pt-2

Quadruplets Fifteen Year Old:  
**~ Kai's Pov ~**  
Wah I think I'm the first to have a girlfriend among by brothers. Many girls in school asked me out but I was so confused to choose one among them. But upon Seulgi's suggestion I accepted my classmate Yerin's proposal.

I came out on a date with my girlfriend. This is our third date already. I even informed Mom about it and she didn't oppose me.

We just held hands and roamed in a shopping mall and we went into a bakery. I bought one piece of chocolate cake for me and a cheesecake for her.

As we ate, she stared at my cake. "Kai can I have a bite", she asked. What the heck. Girl you already have a cake and why do you want mine? Ugh what should I do? I don't like sharing my food with anyone. Except Seulgi, as she is my bestfriend.

"Sorry...", She was taken a back. "Oh it's okay", she ate calmly. Phew! I didn't have to share it. This chocolate cake is so tasty.

*  
When we came out I saw a girl who resembled Irene. Wait a minute! It is Irene!! What is she doing here? OMG who is that guy beside her?!

Irene stood far away infront of a restaurant. So I took my phone and called Sehun. "Sehun!!! Where are you?", I started to walk and Yerin followed me.

"I'm at the local library. Why?", He questioned me back. "We have an emergency situation. Irene is out here with a boy", I informed him. "What???", Ah he is shocked.

"But she was at home when I left half an hour ago. I thought Chanyeol would look after her", he said." But now she here. So come as soon as possible. I will send you my location", I disconnected the call.

"Ah Kai...", Yerin tried to speak but I ignored her as I called Chanyeol. "Chanyeol what the are doing? Aren't you supposed to take care of Irene?", I shouted at him.  
"Whoa. Why are you shouting? I'm in my music room and She is somewhere here in home. I guess?", He is unbelievable. Ugh his music room? It was not actually a music room.

Chanyeol just annoyed Dad for one whole week to transform one of our guest rooms into his music room. And I asked dad to arrange a training room for me to practice my Judo and karate.

Poor Dad who couldn't bare Chanyeol's tantrum had finally agreed but half room was turned into his music room and half was my training room. Chanyeol got drums as a gift from grandpa Zhang and a guitar from Dad and a small piano from Omma. Those were his instruments.

And Dad even turned another guest room into half as Irene's painting and crafts room and half into sehun's study and videogames room, so that they won't pester him.

Anyway back to the topic, Chanyeol was in his stupid music room and he didn't check on Irene. So it's his fault that Irene is outside.

"No Chanyeol. Irene is here with a guy. So come to the location I sent", I spoke and turned to Yerin. I faked a smile. "Kai??! Did you forget that we are on a date?", she glared at me and left.

I just shrugged and secretly followed Irene, and eventually Sehun and Chanyeol joined me. And Sehun had bubble tea in his hand. Ew this guy is obsessed with it since we drank it in China with my cousins.

Oh well back to Irene, What the hell?! That guy held my sister's hand. Ugh! we three quickly ran and stood before Irene and her date, I suppose.

"Yaahh!!! You are following me?!?", My sister was startled. But we ignored her and scared her date. Poor fellow he ran off in a hurry when we tried to smack him.

*  
We came back home and I can tell that Irene is very mad at us. "Mommmm these three monkeys ruined my date", she complained. Mom frowned at us.

"Mom that guy looked like a gangster", Sehun explained. "Yes. I didn't like the way he held your hand. No holding hands until you turn twenty", Chanyeol made her more angry by that sentence.

"Yaahh! Omma they get to date whoever they want. They even receive so many confessions from other girls but why can't I even talk to a boy? This is really unfair", Irene teared up and ran into her room.

"Boys, you shouldn't restrain her like this. I know she is pretty and innocent but it's her life", Omma tried to explain us.

But we can't help it okay. She is our precious sister and We can't believe in others guys that try to take advantage of her and we can't let any one harm her. So this was for her best.

Later I went into her room. She knew I went on a date. " Rene You know I ruined my own date to ruin your date. So please accept my apology", I gave her the cake that I bought for her.  
Irene sniggerd as she took the cake.

***  
Chanyeol talks alot and sometimes I and Sehun get headaches because of his continuous blabber.

But one day he got a throat infection and he couldn't speak for four days. And then I missed his chatter and silly jokes. The house seemed dull. Then I realised that maybe it's not a bad thing even if he over talks.

So when he got well, he continued to speak non-stop but that didn't bother me anymore. I was happy to hear him but haha, looks like Sehun was still annoyed. Good for him, because he scolded me when I ruined his shoes.

***  
We all studied seriously during our exams. Sometimes Seulgi joined me for combined studies. We even help out each other during assignments.

And she was great at sports just like me. I really enjoy playing with her. Sometimes she even stayed over with Irene.  
Well Irene needed a girl companion and I'm grateful that Seulgi also cares about my sister.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Sixteen Year Old:  
**~ Sehun's PoV ~**  
Recently I have started dating my classmate Hayoung. I'm the Student Body President of our school and She is the Vice President.

At first were just friends but eventually we liked each other. She is a nice girl I think.

"Omma... you want to know some interesting news", Chanyeol spoke at the dinner table. Mom hummed as she served food. "It's about Sehun...", Chanyeol chuckled.

"Yaah Chanyeol !!", I shot him a glare and I wanted to punch him. I have recently started to date and we are not even that serious yet but here, this blabbermouth is going to inform Mom about it.

"Omma Sehun is dating our Vice President", Kai smirked at me. Seriously What the hell. Chanyeol bro, I forgive you but I'm surely going to smack Kai tonight.

"Yahh even your are dating right?!", I glared at him. Since last year Kai had dated three girls. Now he is dating another girl.

Mom ignored What I said.  
" Really ?? Aww I'm so happy for you Sehun. What is her name?", Mom spoke excitedly and she pinched my cheek. "Hayoung... Oh Hayoung", Irene answered instead of me. Ah Irene not you too. Appa laughed at my bewildered state.

If you have this many siblings you can't hide any secrets from your parents because one of them will surely make your life miserable. In my case all three of my siblings mess with me like this. Hump! what can I do!? Anyway eventually I'm going to reveal it Mom and Dad. So it's fine I guess.

*****  
Irene wanted to go to Seulgi's house. And one of us had to go with her and Kai took the initiative. And Chanyeol was interested to join them.

But I was worried. Even if they both go, Kai would be with Seulgi and Chanyeol would be a fanboy over Sulli noona. So I had to go with them although Irene glared at us.

*****  
It's Sunday today, so Chanyeol went out to practice with his band members. I'm glad that he is not blasting his drums and guitar in house.

Kai went for his part-time work and he informed Mom that later he has football practice with Seulgi. And Dad took Irene for her health check up.

So I have some peace of my mind at the house now. I chatted with Hayoung and then I opened my books and studied for awhile. As I'm the president, my teachers except alot from me so I can't let them down by having poor grades.

Then Mom came into my room and nagged me to go out with her. "Mom I'm studying", I made a frown. " You always do that. It's nothing new. Sehunnn please let's go shopping", Mom whined.

Ugh sometimes Mom acts like a teenager, more like a younger sister. "Sorry Mom some other time", I tried to concentrate on my text book.

"Ah everyone are busy. I'm all alone...", She made a sad pout. Seriously! Ah I feel bad if she say it that way. Chanyeol and Kai learned these traits from Mom. Even they act sensitive and sad when I reject them.

I sighed and closed my book. "Okay where should we go?", I stood up and Mom smiled brightly. "Let's go to mall",she hopped. I think no one would believe that she is a Mom of four kids.

*  
Mom drove me to the mall and she dragged me inside every store she saw. She bought so many things for her and even for us. She wouldn't listen even if I object.

Mom clinged her hand on to my arm. And we walked around the mall. "You know what I'm trying to do?", She asked me with a smirk.  
"I donno!"- "I'm trying to show off my handsome son",she chuckled.

"I thought Chanyeol is your favourite son", I teased her. "Aye Chanyeol, Kai and you are all same for me. It's just that my baby needs more attention", She explained with a giggle.

"Oh she looks pretty, just like her younger brother", Some women said that as we passed by. "Sehun did you hear that? They thought I'm your sister. Aww I'm so happy", Mom really is very young at heart.

*  
We came back home but no else returned yet. Mom and I ate noodles together and we even played video games. I liked spending time with Mom.

"Momm do you miss your parents", I hesitated at first but I wanted to know. "Yes. I miss them and I'm sure they miss me too",Tears rolled in her eyes. Ah I shouldn't have brought up that topic.

"But I'm happy with all of you", Mom wiped her tears. "Don't worry Mom, I will be your Dad. I will take care of you. If you want to go anywhere just ask me", I told her and she smiled. "Okay Dad, then what about my Mom", Huh?! she is teasing me already.

"Well then, Kai is like your mom, Chanyeol is your elder brother and Irene is your Noona and well my Dad is still your husband...", I don't have any idea what I said but we both laughed loudly together.

My heart felt light and joyous by being with mom. I can let down my teachers but not my mom. I always wanted to be there for her.

  
**~ Irene's PoV ~**  
Today is valentine's day and as usual my brothers received so many chocolates even though they are dating.

Even I liked one of my Sunbae and I prepared some homemade chocolates–with the help of Mom– to give him, but my brothers confiscated them.

I was mad at Seulgi because she was the one who leaked the information to Kai. I thought she was my close friend too but she chose Kai over me. Aww I'm so depressed right row.

I scolded my brothers but it's no use. I'm still single while all my friends are in relationships. Ugh I want to have a boyfriend too. Is it that wrong to date?

*  
Kai happily took those chocolates and shared them with Seulgi. Even though he recently broke up with his girlfriend he looked happy. Well Seulgi keeps him happy I suppose.  
"I don't want to hurt those girls feelings", Is what Kai told me. I just rolled my eyes.

Chanyeol was shy but he took the chocolates and thanked everyone. He even made a list of those girls, so that he could give chocolates to them on white day.

Chanyeol was dating Seoyeon unnie. She is our Sunbae and he met her in his music club.

But I know that Chanyeol will share his chocolates with me. Ah there he comes. "Irene take these", see I knew it. He gave three boxes of chocolates. Then again I shared the chocolates with my other girl friends.

Whereas Sehun politely declined them. "I have a girlfriend. So I can't take yours", he said the same line for every girl.

There are many a times where guys tried to approach and confess their feelings to me, but then they would be scared of my brothers and they will leave me and I will be hurt for days.

I tried to date secretly but that didn't even last for more than a week. I hate my brothers. Shouldn't I?

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Seventeen Year Old:  
**~ Chanyeol's PoV ~**  
Today I got few love confessions but as usual I rejected them. It's not like I'm boisterous about my good looks but few girls are sometimes crazy for me and I don't like that.

Ofcourse I have dated two to three girls but I didn't feel much connection with them. I brokeup with Seoyeon because of the same reason. I realised she was not my match. We are completely different.

I don't know how Sehun is dating the same girl for almost two years. Wow he is great at maintaining his relationship.

But I'm not like Kai, who would easily date any girl that proposes him if he was single. Ofcourse he dates only one girl at a time but he breaks up with them very soon. That was the problem. I think Seulgi suits him.

You thought he liked Seulgi? Well I thought the same but they still behaved like best friends. I thought eventually they would realise their feelings but looks like both are so dumb.

Kai dated other girls and Seulgi never cared about it. She even supported and helped him.

But this year it's been different.  
Kai recently started to date this girl named Soojung and he was completely head over heels for her.

And Seulgi looked kinda sad and mad at Kai. Recently she picked fights with Kai which they never did before. I was bemused when they shouted at each other last week.

*  
Ohh!! they entered the class just now. And I can see that Seulgi had a frown. "Seul I'm sorry. I didn't mean to skip our match but I went out on a date", my brother made a pout.  
"Kai...I have waited for you until night but you never showed up. And where the hell is your phone? I called you but you didn't answer", she glared.

"I kept it in my bag. And I don't know how it went to silent mode. I forgot to inform you" Kai held her hand as she ignored him.  
She swiftly turned to him."Kai this not a new thing. We played football every Sunday evening since our childhood and you are saying that you forgot about that??!", Seulgi shouted with tears in her eyes. And she ran out of the class.

Kai sighed and flopped beside his close friend Taemin. See this is what I'm talking about.

Well Kai's girlfriend Soojung is pretty and kind of resembles Sulli noona. Ah why did I think of her? She's been my crush from childhood. Noona is now a university student and I don't really see her much since she have graduated.

***  
Irene looked sad as I sat beside her. She has tears in her eyes. Woah she is crying!!! "Chanyeol...", she hugged me and started to cry. My heart sank. I patted her shoulder but I myself needed a pat now.

"What happened Irene??", I slowly asked her. "Why am I weak girl? And I'm short. Why can't I play sports like you all?", she cried again.

"Hey don't say that. You are not weak. You are very intelligent and hardworking girl. And what if you are short? You are the prettiest girl in our school. And what if you can't play? You are great at drawing and painting. You have many other talents to consider right? So there is no point in crying about other things Rene...", I spoke and she wiped her tears.

"Thank you Chanyeol...", she smiled. Haa now I'm relieved. "Who actually said those things",I enquired. "The boys from class 3-b made those comments when I rejected their leader's confession", she explained and then she left when her friend called her.

See this was the reason why we are over protective of Irene. Most of the boys are like that. No offense to others though.

*  
I'm looking forward to today's evening. Kai, Sehun and I decided to punish the guy who teased Irene for being short and weak. Don't think too much, we would only warn him.

You see Sehun is the Student Body President. So atleast we can take advantage of his position right. He has the authority to reprimand the bullies.

And if anything goes out of control, we can smack the guilty boy. That's all.  
Whoever makes my Irene cry will have to cry too. I know Omma and Appa will be mad at us but we can't help it.

You can understand what I'm feeling right?

\------------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Eighteen Year Old:  
**~ Irene's PoV ~**  
We are already in the final year of highschool. In few more weeks we are graduating. I'm going to miss my friends and school but the worst part is that I didn't date nor I did have a boyfriend until now.

I'm still perfectly single and other boys stopped approaching me as they were scared of my brothers.

*  
Actually a guy blackmailed me and my friends saying that he took our pictures when were changing in locker room and he said that he would post them on SNS if we don't do what he says.

So I was really terrified about it. He warned us that we shouldn't tell anyone about this. On our way to home, Sehun observed that was tensed.

"Irene is something wrong?", He asked but I couldn't tell him. "Come on say it Rene. I know something happened",he questioned me and I told him everything.

Then Sehun, Chanyeol and Kai attacked the guy and he confessed that he had lied and there were no such photos. Sehun then filed a complaint on him to the school authorities.

And one good thing was that other guys stopped bullying me. So I was relieved.

***  
Kai and Seulgi argued alot and I couldn't bare to see them like this. They used to be so close and I don't know how they turned out like this.

I tried to talk with Seulgi but she was still angry and annoyed at Kai. At first Kai didn't fight her back but recently he started to shout and scold her.

Seulgi even cried because of him. I never thought that their friendship would end like this.  
Kai's girlfriend Soojung didn't care much about their arguments. She just ignored whenever Kai talked or more likely argued with Seulgi.

***  
Recently my best friend Sana is heartbroken. And the reason was my brother Chanyeol.  
Yes, they dated for six months and Chanyeol was the one who wanted to breakup.

Chanyeol was interested in learning various languages. He was already proficient in English, Chinese and French.

And He showed interest in Sana because she was a Japanese. Seriously!? Who would date just to learn their language. Well he did, and I warned him not to date my bestie but he said that he genuinely liked her and Sana was also interested in him. So I stayed back but then he broke her heart.

I was mad at him but what can I do!? I can't force him to like her.

***  
The saddest thing was that Sehun broke up with Hayoung. I was shocked at the news. I thought they were so deeply in love that they would marry someday. They dated for two years. That's really a big thing.

Chanyeol and Kai looked happy and acted normal even when they broke up but Sehun was really depressed for few weeks. I pitied him the most. But because of my other brothers he became cheerful again.

***  
Again back to my rant, I'm a pretty, cute and friendly girl right?! But I've never got to date or love anyone because of my brothers.

My three brothers are always beside me and they are really protective and possessive of me.

And on top of that, they are so tall that they could easily cover me if they surrounded me as I'm the shortest one in the family. Don't you think this is really unfair?!


	6. School Graduation

**~ No One's PoV ~**  
Career Choice:  
The Quads and their parents settled down in the living room. Eunji was busy with her work in laptop.

"Kids... Did you decide?", Junmyeon asked them. The Quads looked at each other. That next day they were supposed to opt their careers and universities before their high school finals.

Their homeroom teacher had given some suggestions based on their grades and interests. But the final decision goes to the parents and the students.

"Irene, what did you decide? Tell me dear", Junmyeon patted her head. "Dad...I want to pursue medicine. I want to become a doctor", she explained that her role model was their uncle Yixing. And she wanted to treat and serve the people just like him.

"That's a fantastic decision. I completely support you dear. But are you sure you can handle all the stress? Because even if you are intelligent you'd have to study alot and it's troublesome even after you become a doctor", her father explained and her mother nodded in agreement.

Irene knew that her parents are worried about her health.

"Appa I know that it's not that easy to pursue such career. But this is what I want. I'm sure about it and don't worry I can take care of my health", Irene assured them.

"Well if you say so. You will become a great doctor", Junmyeon smiled at her. "But which university are you going to choose?".

"Oh I'm opting for the top three universities SM, YG any JYP. But it would be based on my final scores and entrance exam rank", Irene filled her career application form.

"So what about you guys?", he faced his three sons who sat silenty. "What's there to decide now? We are going for medical stream too", Chanyeol declared and the other two nodded.

"What?!!! No way...!! Why would you study medicine too? I'm sure you all have different interests", Irene questioned and frowned at them.

"Hey this is the only way left. We have to take care of you. So we are going to study medicine together", Kai informed her.

" Momm! Dadd! Did you hear what they said. From kindergarten to high school I was stuck with them. I want to be free when I go to university", Irene screamed.

"Hey easy there. Irene don't shout like that. Your throat will be hurt", Sehun told her in concern.

"Hell no...!! Please don't think about me. It's your own career. So don't link everything with me. You have your own life and futures to think about", she tried to explain that they don't have to be there with her all the time.

Her brothers tried to persuade her.

Junmyeon cleared his throat.  
" Boys I think what Irene says is true. Now it's time for you to think about yourselves. Irene is a strong person and I believe that she can take care of herself. So don't connect your careers with her. You should pursue what you love. But it's obviously not medicine. I know that each of you have different interests", Junmyeon spoke.

The three guys gave up when their parents objected them. Junmyeon rubbed his temples and glanced at his sons again.

"Well to be honest, we all thought we are going to select whatever Irene would choose. So I didn't think about my own interests", Kai explained his father. Irene glared at him.

"Renee don't be mad at us. We just wanted to protect you, but as dad said we won't bother you now", Kai made a sad face.

Eunji closed her laptop. "Yeolie baby, tell me what you wanted to be in the future", she asked him lovingly although she knew his choice.

Chanyeol scratched his ears and neck. "Well I have a lot in my mind. Let me think for a bit", he informed.

"Sehun? What about you?", Junmyeon looked at him. Sehun took out a book and gave it to his father. Junmyeon flipped the pages in a glance.  
"My homeroom teacher liked what I wrote and he thinks that I'm good at writing any information. He suggested me to become a journalist. But I'm not sure about it", Sehun creased his brows as he thought about his career.

"Wow I think that's a great suggestion. I mean you are good at literature and composition. You can opt for mass communications", Junmyeon said the same as his teacher and Sehun glanced at his mother.

"Hun... What's wrong?! You don't want to?", Eunji moved towards him and patted his shoulder.

"But I'm not that good at speaking. I'm not good at social skills", he spoke out his worries.

"Wait a minute! Appa I'm good at speaking. Right?? So can I pick mass communications too??", Chanyeol widened his eyes excitedly.

"No Chanyeol. Just because you blabber all the time doesn't mean that you are suitable as journalist. No offense son, but I think Sehun can do a great job at this", Junmyeon continued.

"Sehun, when it's necessary I'm sure you will learn how to engage in a proper conversations. Infact I think that among all your siblings you are the only one who speaks with a sense. And you are the Students President for a reason", Junmyeon smirked as he looked at others.

"Wow, Omma did you hear what Dad said? He is being biased among his own children", Kai made a pout.  
"Honey, what your dad said is right though", Eunji giggled and he frowned again.

"I have decided then. I'm going to opt for mass communications. I was actually interested in this course when my teacher explained about it", Sehun took his pen and filled out his career form.

"Kai ?? Aren't you gonna open your mouth?", Sehun asked him with a smirk.

'Yah-shut-up' Kai mouthed the words. But Eunji caught him. She loudly cleared her voice.

"What is going on with you two? Come on spill it Kai", she folded her arms. Sometimes the Quads are scared when she makes her stance and Kai was most scared of his mother. So he gulped before he spoke.

"Omma... Actually...", Kai fidgeted.  
"Actually as I was so good at sports and various combats, my teacher suggested that I should try for nationals , but I told him that don't want to pursue a sports career and he suggested that I can work in police department, you know he said I'm fit for such manly jobs", Kai fumbled with his fingers.

"Woww really??", Eunji exclaimed and he was surprised and confused. He thought that was just a suggestion by his teacher and what's was so great about it.

"I knew that you are the strongest of all my Quads. But a police work is not that easy Kai. Your life would always be in danger. Are you willing to take such risks?", Eunji asked him in a worried tone. When Kai was young he was just a cry baby but he became strong both in body and mind.

Kai was also unsure about it. Yes he had a fit and perfect body and he can fight really well. He knew Judo, Karate and Hapkido. But that doesn't mean that he would be good enough to be a police officer. Junmyeon observed him and he understood his confusion.

"Kai let me ask you something. Are you willing to risk your life for someone you don't even know?" He asked him.

"Yes Dad", Kai answered after a long pause.

"Why? I mean why would you do that? Just because you are strong and good at fighting???", Junmyeon questioned him again.

"No dad. It's not about that. I just wanted to use my strength in a good way. You know, in way that would actually help people. Now that I think about it, I think I'm ready to risk my life knowing that someone helpless would be saved from getting hurt. I donno what I'm saying and being a police officer is not even my passion but I guess now I have picked my career. I can make it my passion as I go through the course. Thank you for helping dad", Kai beamed with a bright smile and he filled his form.

His parents happily agreed to his decision although deep inside they were a little worried about the hardships for his future job.

Chanyeol was the only one left. And he anxiously looked at his family. "Chanyeollll! Come on say it baby", Eunji encouraged him to confess his career pick. She already knew about Chanyeol's passion.

"You knew about it?", Junmyeon asked her. And she nodded.

"Omma! Okay fine....Appa from childhood I aspired to become a lawyer. Just like grandfather...", Chanyeol confessed.

"Really!!? But why didn't you say that before? I mean what's there to hide in it?", Junmyeon was surprised.

"I'm not hiding it. But I just wanted to be with Irene. So I hesitated till now to confess about it", Chanyeol explained.

"Well to be honest we all knew about it. Mr. Lawyer Chanyeol. That's what you used to call yourself", Sehun sniggerd at him and Kai and Irene nodded in agreement.

"What?! How did you know? I haven't told anyone except Omma", Chanyeol gasped in surprise.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Whenever we played police and theif, you always insisted that you will play the role of a lawyer just to save the theif. But seriously why would you save the theif when he stole something?!", Kai chuckled.

"Yeah. And when we played house in primary school, you still wanted to be a lawyer, when we just asked you to pick the role of family member", Irene laughed at him thinking about the past and her silly brother's obsession over black robes.

"Fine fine. I get it. Stop making fun of me. Appa I wanna be a lawyer", Chanyeol smiled and quickly filled his form.

"Finally", Junmyeon smiled after a heavy sigh. Irene was happy for four things.

One, she was going to study medicine. Two, her brothers chose different careers. Three, her brothers won't be there with her in college.  
Four, finally she can be free to date and fall in love.

"Oh I forgot to ask. Which universities did you guys pick?", Eunji asked her sons. " SM, YG and JYP", the boys answered in unison.

"What?!!! Same as mine??? No!!!!", Irene screamed as all her dreams of dating a guy have been shattered.

Her brothers triumphantly smirked at her. "You see Irene, there are three of us and there are three universities. So according to probability atleast one of us will get a seat in same university as you", Sehun explained and Kai and Chanyeol nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Irene glared at them and she glanced at her parents for help.  
"Sorry baby girl. This...I can't stop", Junmyeon held up his hands in defeat.

"Oh come on Renee. Not all of them right? You should be happy about that", her mom encouraged her but Irene lost her smile.

\-----------------------------------------------  
** Quadruplets Graduation **  
The Quadruplets Graduation was celebrated in a grand manner. Each of them scored outstanding marks and they did really well in their National exam too.

Sehun was the valedictorian and everyone cheered him during his speech. He was happy that his Mom was extremely proud of him. Junmyeon took a lot of pictures of his Quads.  
Irene and her friends hugged and cried.  
Chanyeol and Kai had mixed feelings as they took photos with their friends.

Mr and Mrs Kang along with Sulli and Seulgi took a family photograph. And then Mr. Kang Yunho and Mrs. Hyoyeon greeted Junmyeon and Eunji.

The Kim family and Kang family took a group photo. And then children's group photo was also taken.  
From Childhood to Highschool, all five of them–the quads and Seulgi– studied together. So they all felt nostalgic about their moments at school.

"Did Kai and Seulgi took any pics? Let's take their pic",Eunji wanted them to reconcile but they both just glared at each other.

"Come on Kai... Seulgi go and stand with him", Junmyeon nudged Kai. And uninterestedly both took a picture.  
"So what did you choose? Your career", Kai turned to her. "Engineering... Dad wanted me to take that", she spoke in monotone.

"Engineering?" He was perplexed. " I know right?!! I don't want to. But Dad-" Seulgi sighed.

Both missed each other and they knew it too. "Seul why are we fighting like this? Can't we be friends?", Kai made a sad face.  
"Kai...I" Seulgi trialled off when Soojung, Kai's girlfriend came for him.

By seeing her, Seulgi left the place without any answer. Kai hugged Soojung and they took a pic. Soojung was going abroad for further studies but they promised that they will have a long distance relationship.

But they knew what will eventually happen.

The Quadruplets took few more group photographs before they left. And Junmyeon teared up with happy emotion."They have completed high school??!!", he exclaimed and Eunji hugged him.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Quadruplets Nineteen Year Old:  
( Results )  
  
**~ Junmyeon's PoV ~**  
" Oh looks like the kids got their acceptance letters",Eunji gave me some envelopes and my Quads came towards us.

"Oh the results are here?! Ah I'm excited", Chanyeol glanced at my hand.

"And I'm tensed and worried", Irene spoke. I knew what was bothering her. She doesn't want to be placed in the same university as her brothers.

"Here...", I handed their letters one by one. Chanyeol quickly ripped the paper whereas Sehun tore the paper very slowly.

Kai couldn't open his cover so Eunji helped him. And Chanyeol shouted happily. " I got in SM", he smiled. Eunji ruffled his hair with a smile. See this is why I say that he was here favorite child.

"Ohh I got accepted in SM university too", Sehun showed his letter to me with a contented smile.

"SM...", Kai widened his eyes and a smile spread across his lips.

Then we all stared at Irene, who still didn't open her envelope. Even my sons looked worried. "It's okay sweetie, just open it", her Mom encouraged her. Irene slowly opened the letter and then she froze.

She dropped the letter from her hands in shock I guess. "Irene what happened?", I asked her in concern.

" SM university", Irene mumbled but we all heard her. And my boys looked delighted at the information that they were all going to study in the same university.

But Irene who wanted to be away from her brothers, looked sad and depressed. Aw I pity my daughter but I'm also glad that her brothers will be there to take care of her.

"God is really unfair", she sat down. "No Rene God is fair with us", Kai teased her.

"Mom I think I'm going to stay single forever", she ran and hugged her mother and I could not control my laughter.

" Don't worry Irene. We will take care of you", Chanyeol smirked and Irene glared at him. "Hey don't glare too much Irene. Your eyes will get hurt", Sehun teased her too. So I'm really proud of my children as it was one of the top three universities in the country. And I happy that All my Quadruplets got in the SM university. In fact Eunji and I were the alumni of SM university.


	7. University Life

### FIRST YEAR ###

**~ No One's PoV ~**

The Quadruplets joined SM university.

Irene's Medical department was a bit far in the campus. So She was little bit relieved that her brothers won't be able to visit her often.

Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun are in different departments, but they made sure to eat their lunch with Irene at their university's cafeteria.

Quads are well-known in their college because of their grades and good looks.  
And the fact that they are Fraternal Quadruplets made them even more unique and special to the other students.

**~ Sehun's PoV ~**

It's been a month since we have joined in SM. And I liked my new subjects and the professors are really experienced.

I made few good friends and I'm content with them. Because I'm the complete opposite to my brothers. I don't like to interact with others unless it was necessary and I prefer to stay indoors most of the time except when I play football, which is my hobby.

( At Cafeteria )  
Now I'm in the cafeteria for lunch. Irene just came and we ordered our food. She was really excited about her medical classes too. That's because she was a bookworm from childhood. I hope she doesn't have any hard time because of her complicated subjects.

Her personality is similar to mine. She doesn't interact with anyone that easily. But I'm sure she wants to have a boyfriend in the university. I won't let that happen.

"Boooo!!" Chanyeol never grew up. Who'd have thought that he would scare us from the back like a kid.

" Chanyeol!!! Stop doing that", Irene made a pout. "Sorry Rene...", He grinned. Chanyeol is cheerful most of the time and he rarely gets angry.

" You are late again ",I gave him a firm expression. Now a days he is always late.

" Oh I was giving a seminar. My professors and everyone appreciated me today as well ", He said proudly. Yeah right his seminar! My brother likes to talk so much that he found different methods to talk.  
He started to participate in seminars to give speeches since we have joined in SM.

Oh I'm just mocking him. But He is a great spokesperson. He really speaks on various global problems. I'm proud of Chanyeol's speaking skills.

With his outgoing personality, he is the most sociable one among my siblings. So he have friends and acquaintances from other departments too. Many of them would attend his seminars too.

But again sometimes he is really noisy just like Mom. " Go get your food. I'll wait", I told my brother. He must be really hungry with all that non-stop talking. He nodded with a smile and hopped to get his tray.

Oh! I see Seulgi with her friends, or maybe classmates. Yes! She got seat in SM university too. "Seulgi...", My sister waved her hand and Seulgi approached our table.

"Hey! hi Irene, hi Chanyeol ", she just ignored me and chatted with Irene. I don't mind though as we were never close in the first place. And I don't know why these girls have so much to talk when they just met two days ago.

" So how is computer science engineering?", Irene asked and Seulgi made a grimace.

"It's all about computers... but I like my classmates", she replied dramatically.

Seriously? Why did she even select that if she was not interested?  
Oh! I heard that her dad had forced her to select that.  
Even I'm scared of her dad. He is a passionate police officer and he is strict with all of us. And because of that Seulgi's Mom broke up with him. Not exactly divorced but they are living apart.

Seulgi lived with her Dad and Sulli noona with her Mom.

"Why don't you join us?", Irene patted the chair and she agreed happily and sat beside my Irene.

And at that moment Kai and Taemin approached our table. Ah this brother of mine is also late.  
"We were at gym", he made a sheepish grin and patted his abs and flopped beside me.

Kai was into body fitness now-a-days and he was always at the gym whenever he had time. He wanted to become stronger than he already was.

Yes he made six packs.  
Maybe I could make my abs too. But for now I don't have any such plans. I already have a fit body I suppose.

" Taemin,You are in SM too... great! ", Seulgi piqued and then she looked away when Kai heaved a sigh.  
"Yes!... Kai and I are in same department", Taemin informed the girl who was not even paying attention to him.

" Uh-hu", She nodded her head. Did she even hear what he said?

Woah! Here we go! Kai and Seulgi glared at each other and the rest of us feel awkward because of them. I don't know how long their cold war will last.

"Eat...", I nudged Kai's hand. He started to eat but then a girl approached our table.

"Ah excuse me! Hey Kai...can I have your number? ", She batted her lashes and Kai smiled. " Sure", He winked and gave his number.

I sighed. Kai was way too sociable with girls. He knows that every girl in our college admired his looks.

"Kaii... Are you free this weekend? Can we go for bowling?", Another girl with a pretty cheesy smile gaped at my brother. Few of her friends stood in a distance.

"Yeah... I'm free to go", He replied.

That girl and her friends squealed in happiness and went back to their table.

Oh! Seulgi just dropped her chopsticks and glared at Kai. What is her problem? Is she jealous or something?

" Irene... I'm going", she left without a glance at any of us. And Kai kinda looked annoyed or maybe sad?

Hmm...What can I say? Many girls hovered around Kai like bees and he was proud of it.  
His friends gave him the title womanizer for his flrity words with the opposite gender.

But Kai was just interested in talking to girls. He is not a bad guy. Atleast I know who he really is. He didn't find his type of girl yet and Once he does, maybe then he won't flirt anymore.

Eventhough he is in a long distance relationship with Soojung, I know that he doesn't love her much. I'm not sure anything about Seulgi though.

**  
" Sehun!!! It's time", my new friend John called me as he ran towards us. We had some college magazine work to do.

"Hey everybody", John greeted my siblings plus Taemin. Everyone greeted back but he just gazed at Irene.

" Hi Irene", he waved his hand lightly. Oh no! Is this what I think what this is!!!  
"Hi John", Irene smiled. "Haha... Call me Johnny", he was shy.

"Yah! Johnny let's go", I dragged him away from there.

" Chanyeol it's your turn to take Irene home", I turned back and Chanyeol gave a nod.

*  
We walked to our department and John walked beside.

" Johnny what was that?", I ask him in a serious tone. "What??", He acted confused.  
"You are trying to flirt with Irene. Aren't you!?", I question him with a frown.

He was silent for a second. "Okay! You got me. I have a little crush on your sister. Can I have her number?", He spoke casually.

Hell no!! " No!!", I scoff and he made a sad face. "Why?! You know I'm a good guy. Don't you trust your own friend?", He whined.

" I trust you as my friend but I can't trust any man with my Irene. And you should probably stop thinking about her like this because she is your sister", I tried to explain my point.

" My Sister???!!", Johnny shouted in shock. Ah this guy, he is loud like Chanyeol too.  
" You see, I'm your close friend. So, my sister is like your own sister. That's a rule", Isn't it clear enough for him to understand this?

" What?!! That's stupid. I have never even heard such rule. Sehun this is really unfair", He complained. I just nonchalantly shrug my shoulders.

" I really pity Irene you know", he grumbled beside me. " So you are going to give up on her?", I asked him and he thought for a while.

"Okay Yes! I'm not that serious about her. So I'm going to find someone else. But please don't ever say that she is like my sister. Man! That's kinda weird", He bumped to my shoulder and we both laughed.

Now that I think about it that was really creepy and weird.

I'm glad Johnny gave up on Irene. He must have thought about our friendship. I respect him for that.

( At home )

We all sat for dinner and I could see that Irene constantly fidgeted in her chair. She is tensed about something.

" Umm listen guys", She raised her hands. "What is it Rene?", Chanyeol looked at her in concern.  
"Okay! There's this guy from pharmaceutical sciences...He told me that he is interested in me. So I want to go on a date with-"

"Nooo!", My brothers and I shouted in unison.

" Heyy let me finish. All this time I have tried to date secretly but this time I'm informing you before hand. Jaehyun is a nice guy. He doesn't even drink or smoke. So please let me go on a date this weekend so that I can know more about him", Irene tried to persuade us.

" Still it's a no", I told her bluntly. "Sehun!!! This is unfair. It's only a date right?? Mom please help me", She whined again.

"I think Irene should go on a date. It's no big deal. She says he is nice. Why don't you let her do what she wants? Irene you can go", Mom gave her permission and Dad agreed too.

" Fine. But no hugging, kissing or holding hands", Chanyeol warned her and Irene nodded with a smile.  
Oh my sister is happy but I can't let her date some stupid guy who would become a drug dealer in future.

Okay that sounded wrong, but well he will become a pharmacist right? That's what I meant in general terms.

Kai winked at me and Chanyeol. We know what we should do. We need to make a plan and we only have three days time until the weekend date.

***  
From past two days my brothers and I have been stalking this guy named Jaehyun. He will be Irene's date so, we are making notes about everything he does.

So far we've got positive reviews for our sources and many students said that he was indeed a nice guy. But no man is perfect. I'm sure something is wrong.

" Sehun, we don't have much information about his highschool life because he came from a foreign country. Nothing is there in his SNS too", Chanyeol walked beside me and Kai walked two feet before us.

Ah I'm irritated already. We have to find some dirt on the guy to stop Irene.

Kai ran towards us. "Now our only last plan. Let's get him drunk and get information for the man himself". Kai was great at this interrogation sort of thing. So I knew we can succeed.

I stayed back to keep an eye on my Irene at home.

Chanyeol and Kai made Jaehyun drink and the guy opened up all about himself. He was a lonely child and he actually turned about to be a smoker. And then he revealed about his ex-girlfriend.

That's it. That's what we have wanted. My brothers took a video while Jaehyun spoke all that for evidence. I'm now seriously proud of Kai and Chanyeol.

*  
Irene was in the study room. We three walked in and sat on our chairs. " Irene see this", Kai gave his phone and Irene with a shock on her face watched the whole thing.

" I'm sorry Irene. But he liked you because you resembled his ex-girlfriend. He doesn't like you for who you are", I told her the bitter truth and tears rolled in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. It's not your fault", Chanyeol tried to embrace her but she moved back and glared at us.  
" You stalked him?", She wiped her fresh tears.

" No! We just had a friendly chat and he revealed that", Kai explained but I'm sure we have stalked him.  
"And you happened to be record everything he said??? That's disgusting. Please don't behave like this", She reprimanded all of us and stomped out to her room.

We ran behind her. " So you won't go for that date right?", Chanyeol asked and she was quite.

" No! Although I know about his ex-girlfriend I didn't know that he still likes her", She answered and my heart beat became normal. I think I can finally have a peaceful sleep.

" But from next time I won't ever tell about my dates", She kicked Kai's leg and glared at me. Chanyeol winced in pain and then I realized that Irene pinched his arm with her long nails.

But at the end Irene's date with the drug guy was cancelled and we are relieved that she is safe. I know we can't stop her all the time but we need to do our best.


	8. Broken Bond

**~ Kai's PoV ~**  
  
It's been six months since we have joined SM and I have to say that I'm loving it so far. My training and subjects are actually very interesting than I thought.

( At College )

Irene and I stood at the parking lot. " Kai you can go. I will wait for Sehun", Irene forced me to leave. " No Rene. I can't leave until I hand over you to Sehun", I spoke and she shot a glare.

" I'm not an object. I said that because you are late for work", She scoffed. Today I have part-time work. I have started to work to buy myself a car.

Dad bought Sehun a car when he became the valedictorian in high school. Chanyeol and I have bikes but I wanted a car. Who wouldn't right. So I'm earning half the money and Dad said he will pay the other half.

Maybe in two months I'll have a car too. I'm already excited about it. Oh here comes Sehun and woah! There is pretty girl beside him.

" Hey....Sorry for the delay", He apologized and I gave a teasing smile. He rolled his eyes. " Bye Sehun", the girl left and I smirked at him.

" Kai stop doing that. She is just my club member", he explained.

Sehun always had a serious face, but many girls liked him because he seemed mysterious and well he looked good too.

That aside, I want Sehun to date someone. But he is still not over Hayoung. He was depressed alot back in highschool. Maybe he needed more time to see others.

"Alright bye then", I went back to my bike.

Oh!! That's Seulgi!! And she have a car?! Wahh I need to earn more money. Kai fighting! I found my motivation.

Buy a bigger and better car than Kang Seulgi. I can do that and I will. Wait! Why am I even comparing with her. I don't know!

*****

We have a free period. So Taemin and I strolled in the campus. SM university is really vast and students are permitted to roam around the gardens too.  
And we saw Seulgi with her engineering classmates.

" Kai !!!... I-I think Seulgi is crying", Taemin pointed at her crying face. Haha he mistook that for real. I smirked.

" No. She must have laughed just before. She laughs so hard that she will make such crying face. But those are just happy tears. Don't worry", I explained and he was confounded.

Seulgi always does that. She behaved like that since our childhood. She would laugh so much that she would cry. Her emotions are always in extremes.

Too much happiness or too much sadness or too much anger. That's how Seulgi is. And I think that's the reason why she is still so angry at me. But I don't even know the base reason why we both started to fight like crazy.

Our broken friendship hurts me more than I had expected.

***

I, Kim Kai have finally brought a car and I'm so excited about it since that was the first time I drove it to University. Irene got down and said bye.

And when I parked my car one of my Sunbae's approached me.

She was really pretty and I have a little bit of crush on her. So we both stood beside my car and talked about random things.

I liked this noona's hair. I wanted to touch it for some reason. So I slowly raised my hand and tucked her strands behind her ear.

" It's covering your beautiful face noona", I gave her a handsome smirk and she smiled shyly.

And suddenly our sweet moment was interrupted by Seulgi, Miss Rude. Yes that's what I call her now a days as she constantly tried to pick arguments with me.

" Yaahh Kai...What are you doing? Have you forgotten about Soojung. You have a girlfriend remember?", She walked towards us and the noona before me made a frown.

"You have a g-girlfriend?", She stuttered. It's not like I tried to hide that fact. Everybody knew about it and if she doesn't that's her problem. "Yes-" Ah without any word she left me.

And I turned to look at the woman behind me. I'm so angry right now.

" Hey what the hell is your problem? It's my life and you don't have any right to intrude", I scowled at her.

" You are dating someone. So now you are cheating behind her? You are such a flirt", She glared and folded her hands.

" I'm not cheating. I was just talking to her. But whatever I do it's none of your business. We are not even friends...", I yelled at her and then I regretted that.

" Yeah right! Thank you for reminding me", Seulgi had tears in her eyes and she ran away from me.

Ughh what is wrong with me? I shouldn't have said it like that. Seulgi cried because of me.  
But what I said is true. We are not friends right?! But why do I feel dejected now?

***  
( In basketball court )  
Although I was in men's sports club and Seulgi in women's sports club, our university only had one basketball court.

So apparently our clubs have to share it accordingly. So when Taemin and I went to the court, the women's club members had a match. And in ten minutes more minutes the game will end.

So we sat down and watched their game. My eyes searched for Seulgi and I found her in the red team which was leading at the moment.

" Woah she plays well", Taemin spoke and I gave a nod. I reminisced our Sunday matches and school sports events. I truly miss my sports companion.

Wah did She hear what I thought? She swiftly turned and looked at me. I just blinked my eyes in daze. Few others players glanced in my direction.

And Seulgi talked with her friend during the game and She seemed districted. Oww the ball was snatched from her.

Now the opposite team had the ball and Seulgi jumped to get it. I stood up from my seat due to nervousness and she glanced at me again.

And Suddenly she tripped and fell on the floor. Oh god! Seull... I immediately ran towards her.

" Seulgi...are you okay?", I kneeled beside her but she shot me a glare. " No", she replied and she cried in pain .What did I do?

Tamein and I initiated to take her to the infirmary. But she refused. " I fell because of you. You stared at me", She blamed me and I was bewildered. " Leave me alone. I have my friends", She wiped her tears. So other guys came and took her outside.

And I was not in the mood to play anymore. Seriously! I didn't even stare that much to distract her. And she blamed me?!

*  
( At home )  
" Kai? I heard from Chanyeol that Seulgi twisted her ankle. And you were there when it happened?", Omma enquired and I made a frown.

" It's not my fault. She tripped and blamed me. She called me a flirt. Eventhough I was angry I offered help but she declined. Such a rude girl", I complained to Omma.

" It's Okay to fight and argue Kai. But it should be in a limit. Anyways I'm not taking anyone's side but you know that Seulgi's Mom is not with her. And her father called me to take care of her until he comes from work".

" Here I prepared some soup and snacks for her. So go and give her some company. Irene said she will accompany you", Omma talked non-stop and gave me some food boxes.

So Irene and I went to Seulgi's house. She was on the couch and her leg had a tight bandage. "Twisted ankle. Three days rest", She spoke with Irene.  
I silently sat on a chair beside her as Irene opened the soup box. I felt guilty when I look at her.

"Seul if this happened because of me I'm sorry", Phew there I said it. " No Kai I'm sorry. I'm at fault". Wow I'm surprised that she apologized too. " You should have said before me ", I gave her a teasing grin.

" Hey... I'm taking back what I said", she playfully hit my arm and smiled back.

" Here eat this", I passed her the bowl. " Thank you for coming you two", She sipped the soup. We stayed until dinner and her Dad came back from work.

Chanyeol came by, to give night meals prepared by Omma. As Seulgi was hurt Omma sent the food to Kang family for the rest of the week.

And I was the one who delivered them. Seulgi and I slowly started to converse normally and It felt good that we are not bickering and arguing anymore.

*********  
( At library )  
Taemin and I went to the library, which happened very rarely but here we are in search of some reference books because of an assignment.

But the library was not at all in silence mode. Everyone chatted happily as if they are in a party. It's not that I mind though.

I like such lively atmosphere. Taemin went to check a nearby section of books while I glanced at the other side. Few girls gazed in my direction in anticipation but I ignored them. I really have a paper to submit at the moment.

Then suddenly a girl with large pile of books in hands bumped into me and it turned out to be Seulgi.

"Kai!! Yah can't you see?" She stepped on my foot. "You are blind not me", I took few books from her hand.  
And she sighed heavily as we walked towards a table.

" Why are you like this? You look like an old lady", I teased due to her creased forehead and messy hair bun.

"See Kai. The book is full of problems", She pointed at a large book in her hand.  
"Ofcourse idiot. Because it's a mathematics textbook", I rolled my eyes and she made a pout.

"Exams??", I ask as we sat together. She nodded her in a worry. Seulgi is tensed everytime at everything.

So we are back to being close friends again!? I don't know. That's a mystery. But we are in good terms since her leg twist incident. And recently I have started to share my food with her. And I think that's a good start.

I missed Seulgi and her friendship. I hope we become close again. Or atleast talk comfortably like how we are. And I think my siblings are relieved that we are not fighting anymore, especially Irene.

And being with Seulgi like this I think I have realised something or wait...maybe not. I don't know. It's still so complicated and I going with the flow. For now.

*****  
It's already end of the first year and I think everyone are busy because of their exams. I haven't seen Seulgi lately. She must be immersed in her studies too.

My brother beside me sulked as we ate and I know why.

"Chanyeol just go and talk to her. What's the point in talking to everyone in the college when you can't even utter a single when she is near you?", I made a frown.

" But noona is graduating in few weeks...", Chanyeol mumbled and made a sad face. He had a crush on a final year Arts student Yoona and she attended his seminars too but he was shy to approach her.

Chanyeol was not the type who would date any girl. He ignored many girls who approached him.  
He was more interested in Irene's love life than his own. But recently he had a crush on Yoona Sunbae.

" How am I supposed to survive in the college from next year?", He sulked even more. I think he just gave up on confessing to Yoona. Well he was not serious about her. So that's plausible.

"Don't worry... Next year we will have freshers and who knows you might fall for one of them" I was always optimistic when it comes to girls.

"I'm not like you. I don't fall for girls that easily", Chanyeol face palmed himself. Wah that hurt! Haha it's actually didn't.

" So how are you? Are you really okay with all the Soojung", now he is strangely concerned about me.  
I recently broke up with Soojung. This whole long distance relationship was not my cup of tea.

"I'm fine", I assured my brother and walked back to my classroom.

But I was not. Although I acted like this break up didn't make much difference to me, I was affected by it.  
Soojung and I have dated for almost two years- which was rare- So I was kinda attached to her.  
Eventhough she was far away we both tried our best. I don't know if it's called love or not but we had a great bond. But we had to end it.

And when I informed Seulgi about my break up she was mad at me. I thought she hated Soojung. So should be happy right? but no.  
She acted weird and scolded me. when Soojung and I mutually agreed to move on, I don't see why Seulgi is so unhappy.

Seulgi acts like a crazy person sometimes. I really don't get her. Once in a blue moon she is sweet and friendly and all of a sudden ugh!! well she acts rude and offensive. I don't think we will go back to being friends again.

And I can't believe we all completed our first year at SM. And I'm actually excited about the upcoming year. Because we are going to become seniors. Isn't that great?!!

### END Of First Year ###


	9. Similar Beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son Wendy is here ^^

## SECOND YEAR ## 

  
The quads and Seulgi had entered in their Second year at college and Son Wendy, a first year student had joined in Business Administration department.

Wendy heard about the quadruplets in her university. But she never got to see them as the first years had different break time.

She was a friendly and talkative person. So she made friends from juniors to seniors in a span of few days since she had joined SM and attended many get together parties with her friends.

When she interacted with her new friends and seniors, She often heard that her personality and attitude was similar to someone named Chanyeol , a sunbae from other department.

"Oh god!... Is this even possible? You are same as Chanyeol. He made the same joke last time ", One of her sunbae's laughed heartily at a silly joke she made.

She was bewildered at the mention of an unknown guy's name.

"Wendy!! The way you laugh is similar to Chanyeol Sunbae. He also hits people when he laughs", A friend commented on her.  
And Wendy stopped hitting her friend as she lost her smile. She started to hear such comparisons most of the time.

"Wow girl... You have a lot of questions. I have to say, you do act like Chanyeol. You both are freaking question banks ", Again another Sunbae made fun of her.

"You talk non-stop. Just like Chanyeol", Her acquaintances commented at everything she did that resembled the guy she didn't even meet.

Like for few days, Wendy heard Chanyeol's name and many people had constantly compared her with him.

"Ah! Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Who is he? Am I really that similar to him?",Wendy questioned her friend Amber with a frown.

Comparison was fine with her until an extent but then she felt that the others have exaggerated the whole thing way too much than necessary.

" According to appearance it's a No. He is tall and broad while you are bubbly and short. But personality wise you guys are the same. I even heard from my other friends that you are similar to Chanyeol Sunbae". Amber informed her.

Wendy was curious at the guy without even seeing him. And after few days she got used to such comparisons.  
But She couldn't really believe that he was similar to her.

***~***

Chanyeol got the same reactions from his friends and acquaintances.

"Oh!!! Wendy did the same. She literally fell on floor and laughed so hard when she saw the gag show at a get together party ", A sunbae told Chanyeol who was on the floor.

"Man stop it... I have seen Wendy hitting her friends just like you", His classmate commented him.

Chanyeol was also bemused and annoyed at the same time that a new first year girl was compared with him.

" Wendy is really talkative like you. You both need to shut up", His close friend Minho frowned at him.

' Ugh not again!! Wendy... Wendy!!'

" You know her too? God! I keep hearing her name more than mine. Is she really that similar to me?", Chanyeol enquired his friend.

"I'm not lying... She attended my brother Kibum's birthday party. I don't even know how they are acquainted. But Her personality is really similar to yours. Wendy is talktive and friendly and she pesters people with lots of questions", Minho chuckled.

"Is she a foreigner? Her name is different"

"No. I heard she grew up in Canada for few years", Other than that Minho didn't know much about her.

Chanyeol was compared with Wendy in many occasions and he was curious about her. But He never got the opportunity to meet due to different class schedules.

**~ Irene's PoV ~**

It's been two months since the start of my second year at SM. And the obvious sad news is that I'm still single. I did try to date and failed terribly because of my brothers.

They even scared my classmates to keep a distance from me. They are so annoying. But in this single life, I started to stare at men, handsome or not. Don't get me wrong. Every single woman would do the same as me.

Chanyeol said that he would like to have me get married to another girl. Even Kai agreed that he would rather have a sister-in-law than a brother-in-law. The reason Sehun gave was ' all men are jerks except us'.  
But what do I do? I wish I was a bi- but I'm not interested in girls. Ugh! I'm straight.

Anyways, actually I'm going on a secret date next weekend and My Dad agreed to help me out this time. I know my brothers would be angry but I can't help it. The guy who asked me out is really handsome and muscular. I hope my whole plan works out.

***  
( Medical Department )

Being in med school I got to wear a white apron during our lab sessions. And I already feel like a sophisticated doctor. That's the only reason why I am happy now a days.

When I am on my way to anatomy lab a girl bumped into me. She looked like a lost child as she glanced around front and back.

" Sorry ", She bowed and followed a group of students infront of me. Oh! we all are headed into the same lab.

Our class waited for the professor's arrival. But I don't know why this lab's professor is always late.

I stood at the back with a textbook and pen in my hands and so was everyone. We have to study literally all the time. Then the girl who bumped into me earlier approached me.

" Excuse me... what class is this? She spoke in a hushed voice. Woah what did she just ask? She didn't know what class we were in?

" I have never seen you before in second years class. Who are you?", I questioned her with a serious look and she seemed startled.

" Unnie can you not say that out loud. Please. I was just curious about some things", She spoke politely.

"Hey I'm not your unnie. Which year are you again?", I frowned at her when I didn't see any apron in her hands. She seemed suspicious.

"Oh... I'm Sorry Sunbae?! I'm in first year and I wanted to know about that skeleton", She pointed at one that was displayed in the room. She looked really curious about it so I have decided to show it to her. That was just a simple help.

" Fine. come with me", I led her to the skeleton and she took pictures in awe. My classmates sniggerd at her but I think she didn't mind.

This girl even asked me some questions And I explained few things that I knew. I was surprised that she have some good knowledge in anatomy.  
" So you know the basics. That's good", I had to appreciate her.

" Thank you Sunbae. I should probably leave now before I get caught", She mumbled. What?!! I widened my eyes in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from this department", She let out the truth.

" But...how did you get in and how do you know so much about that", I was perplexed. I thought she was my hoobae but she doesn't belong to med department?!!

"Haha...I sneaked in. I was really curious so I had to come.",Wendy grinned as she scratched her head.

" God! You are weird", I smiled at her.

She continued to talk with me and chortled loudly at her own jokes. Will she ever stop? She became quiet as she checked the time on her watch.

" Bye Unnie. I have class", She was about to leave.

"Hey wait. I forgot to ask your name", I stopped her. "Oh I'm Wendy", She smiled widely.

And then I suddenly remembered that name. Oh she was the new girl in college that have similar traits as Chanyeol.

" I know you...", I spoke out in surprise.

"Oh come on unnie. Not you too. I'm fed up of hearing that I'm like that Chanyeol",Wendy pouted.

"Oh you've heard of him??", I enquired.

"I have never met the guy before but I heard over and over again that I'm like him", Wendy frowned and looked at me. 

I can tell that Wendy's crooked eyebrows resembled Chanyeol and I suppressed my smile. She waved her hand and slowly sneaked out of the class.

Wow!! I just found out that they really are similar in some way.

**~ Sehun's PoV ~**  
( Mass communication Dept. Class 2A )

I was in my noisy second years classroom. I don't know why my classmates are so loud and loquacious just because one day they will become news reporters.  
And Johnny sat beside me and he talked about the recent movie he saw. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't.

" Excuse me...who is Kim Sehun in here?", A girl shouted and the class fell silent.

I was startled to hear my name and I looked at her. A girl stood at the entrance of my classroom with our college magazine in her hand and all my classmates turned their heads at me.

"Oh!! It's Wendy! Why is she asking for you?", Johnny whispered in my ear.

"Do you know her? I don't know her though", I spoke in a low tone as I tried to think about her. I have never seen her before!

"It's her...a hoobae that is compared to your brother. But why is she...", Johnny trialled off when Wendy approached our desk.

"Are you Sehun?" She asked Johnny. "Oh!! No. It's this guy", He pointed at me.

" Sunbae can I talk to you for a second?",Wendy requested with a smile. Woah! What is going on? She was supposed to be in first year right?! What is she doing at second years classroom.

" What do you want?", I was annoyed at her. I thought that she came to confess her love or something. But her reason was completely the opposite.

" I wanted to talk about the article you wrote in college magazine. Can you come out for a bit?", She hopefully requested me and I was bemused.

"I have class now. You can leave", I spoke the truth though. My professor will enter any minute. And I'm very particular about not skipping the class.

"Oppa please...", She spoke. We are not even acquainted well. My classmates just stared at me. "I'm busy", I spoke curtly.

"Please please....",She requested again. What a persistent girl. Ugh!

"Okay. But wait until my class ends", I had to agree as she was being stubborn. I decided to meet her after my class.

Wendy beamed and agreed to wait. And when I was done with the lecture I went out.

"I'm here", She waved her hand from the end of our corridor. I walked towards her.

" I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wendy", She smiled. I just nodded.

"So, What about my article?" I observed her. Is she really here to talk about it?

" This article is awesome! Can you tell me where you got this information?", Wendy asked and I was surprised to hear that she actually read the whole four pages of my article.

"There is no source. I did the research on my own", I informed.

" Wow!! Really! That's great! Then can you help me with something?", Her eyes were full of anticipation.

"With what?" I don't know why she even liked what I wrote. I was skeptical about my own work.

"I liked this article. I want to translate it into other languages, so that my other friends can read it too. Since this is your original article I need your permission", She informed and I was baffled. For real.

Wahh! this girl is something. She want to translate my article!! That was unexpected.

"You will translate it ?", I enquired.

"Yes. And don't worry I'll publish them under your name. Basically I'm planning to translate it into English, Chinese and maybe Japanese too", She smiled at me.

"You know all those languages?", I was surprised again.

"Yes. I have so many friends from other regions and I wanted to communicate well with them. So I learned them", She didn't even sound proud about it.

"Are you sure that you won't misuse my work?", I raised my brow in doubt.

"I promise that I'll handle it well. So this means that you have agreed?! Thank you...", She smiled and left like a bee.

Chanyeol was interested in the articles I wrote. Infact he was the one who encouraged me pick this topic.

Now I'm curious about her because I think that she is really similar to Chanyeol. I really didnot expect to meet her.

**~ Kai's PoV ~**

I was supposed to look after Irene this weekend. Sehun went out for some errands with Omma. And Chanyeol?! I don't know about him. Sometimes he just disappears to who knows where.

And my Irene had a lot to study so she mostly stayed in her room. I'm still worried about her health.

My highschool friends called me out for a dinner party. I really wanted to go so I asked dad to take care of Irene and he gladly agreed.

I met my close buddies and then we had a baseball match. Later we went to the restaurant for dinner. My friends and I had a lot to discuss about the game.

Suddenly I got a call from Miss Rude. I didn't want to lift her call but what if it was an emergency? She stayed alone at home as Uncle Yunho was always busy at work. So I had take her call.

"Kaai....." Woah she just screamed my name. " What is it?", I spoke. "Where the hell are you?", She sounded rude as a expected.

"You don't have to know", I was annoyed as She spoiled my happy mood.

"Oh Yeah!! Do you know where your sister is at the moment?", She mocked me.  
"At home...?", I replied with a little suspicion. Why is Seulgi asking about Irene?!!

"No!! you idiot. She is in Coex mall with her date. Come here before you regret your existence", She dropped the news. What! Irene was on a date?! How? Oh god! My brothers will kill me. I slapped my forehead.

" S-Seulgi, Can you please keep an eye on her? I'll be there in ten minutes", I requested her. "I'm doing that already", She disconnected the call and I immediately wished good bye to my friends.

I reached Coex mall and Seulgi messaged that she was on the third floor. When I reached the upper floor Seulgi approached me. "So? where are they?", I was really anxious.

"They went into that store", She pointed at a designer boutique. I was about to rush in to get my sister but Seulgi stopped me.

"Listen first. Don't make a scene. Let's wait until they come out", Okay that made sense. I don't want to spoil my sister's reputation in a public place.

I gave a nod and we observed them from far. Seulgi stood very close to me and I think I can't breathe properly when she gazed at me.

" That Seugoon is a jerk. I heard him talk with his friends on phone before Irene arrived and I found out that he doesn't genuinely like Irene. His friends made a stupid bet to make her fall for him", Seulgi informed and I creased my brows. And I fumed up.

"How do you know his name?", I questioned her and she looked at her feet. "He misbehaved with me last year", She mumbled but I heard her clearly.

That stupid jerk will have to face my wrath. Oh! Great they just came out and what the f***. His hand is on Irene's waist. I immediately ran and pulled my sister away from him.

"Kai", Irene glared at me but my eyes were on her date. I grabbed his collar and shot a punch on his good for nothing face. I don't care even if he seemed muscular. I have freaking six packs and I'm way more stronger than him.

He tried to kick me but I closed my fist tightly and punched his gut with a force. Serves him right for misbehaving with Seulgi. Oh wait also for touching and playing my Irene.

"How dare you make a bet on my sister?", I locked his head in my arms. " What bet??", Irene looked perplexed. I know she will get hurt if she know about this.

" He made a bet that he will make you sleep with him", Seulgi explained Irene everything she heard and Irene widened her eyes.

"Seugoon is this true?", Irene confronted him and the guy was silent. If he lied I would have smacked him until he became unconscious.

Irene slapped him and she ran away from the newly formed crowd around us. Seulgi and I ran after her. I saw her at the stairs and caught her hand. "Rene...!" Ow she is crying. I really can't see Irene's crying face.

"Hey, He had bad intentions and it's not your fault", I tried to console her. We three headed home together. Yes, I gave a ride to Seulgi. After all she was the one who told me about Irene.

I dropped grief struck Irene at home."Seulgi... You told Kai ?!", Irene frowned at her.

" Sorry. Irene. He was a bad guy. So I had to", She made a sad pout. Irene heaved a sigh and walked inside.

Seulgi was about to get down from my car. "I will drop you. Your place is like two minutes from here", I gave a side glance and she gave a nod.

When we reached her place she got down without any word. "Seul... Thank you", I gave a shout and she looked back. "Don't. Irene is my friend. So I had to protect her", She spoke.

" Why didn't you tell me about what he did? If something like that happens you can always count on me. I will help you", I tried my best to let her know that she can be my friend again.  
"Not gonna happen. Dad is teaching me Karate and I can manage any jerks by myself", She replied with her rude voice.

"Fine", I couldn't stay infront of her. She directly told me that she doesn't need me in her life. Fine by me, if that's what she wants. As always she tried to keep up her nickname 'Miss Rude'.

I went back home and by that time my brothers has returned home and I narrated what had happened. They were angry at me for leaving her alone but then they appreciated when I told them how I kicked the guy left and right.

"Wow Seulgi was your informant?! That's nice", Chanyeol nudged my shoulder with a grin. Yeah she helped but not because of me. It was because of her 'friend' Irene. I'm not jealous. I'm just sad.

" Boys...I allowed Irene to go. But I didn't know that he would turn out like that", Dad gave an apologetic gaze and I couldn't say anything. He might have felt guilty just like me.

*******

( Tennis court )

We had some leisure time at college, so Taemin and I decided to play tennis. We took our rackets and reached the court.

We were about to start our game when Taemin called me.

"Hey Kai... Look at her. She is the one", He gestured to adjacent court where two girls are about to start their game too. I don't know why Taemin pointed at them.

" The light brown haired girl? What about her?", I looked at her one more time. But I haven't seen her before.

" The girl that is compared to Chanyeol", Taemin informed. But how does he know? Oh wait I have got an idea.

" Let's go and find out about it. What is her name?"

" Wendy ?! I'm not sure but that's what I heard", Taemin spoke as we walked towards them. I'm Chanyeol's brother, so I can judge whether she is similar or not.

The girls were busy in their own game but I interrupted them.

"Hey, Can we play doubles with you?", I smiled at them. They glanced at each other and then wendy nodded her head with a smile. Woah she looks pretty.

You see Chanyeol is very competitive when it comes to sports or any games. So I wanted to know if she was the same.

Wendy played so well, as an opponent I was shocked when she defeated me in the first round.  
" You don't have to hold back because we are girls",Wendy spoke.

Alright! maybe unknowingly we didn't play with our full potential. But she herself asked for it. Now I'm not going to be easy on her.

And yes, the second round was won by us. "Let's beat them in third round too", I encouraged my friend.

"No you won't",Wendy smirked. Woah she seems really confident. And the last round was neck to neck and few spectators watched our game. Maybe because this match was between girls vs boys. I'm sure most of them came for me.

Seulgi?! I think I saw Seulgi at the back. What is she doing here? Who is that guy beside her. Ah I need to concentrate on the game.

Wendy looked determined to win but we defeated them.

"Yes !", Taemin and I high-fived and I heard some loud cheers for our win.

I turned to look at Wendy but they were already packing their stuff to leave.

"Hey let's go and have some drinks", I invited them.  
"Ohh it's okay. We have to leave", Wendy's friend spoke and Wendy looked sad. Is it because she lost the match?

"Hey winning or loosing doesn't matter. You have played really well", I appreciated her.

In a fraction of second her sad face has turned into a happy one. I don't know that a little compliment will lighten her up.

" Really?! I played well? Thank you", She smiled brightly.

"I'm Wendy, this is Amber. I had a nice time playing with you. So, let's play again sometime and then I'll make sure to defeat you", She looked determined.

"Haha... Okay sure....", I gave an awkward smile.

She looked at me. Does she know me? Well who wouldn't. But she is a fresher. So maybe she didn't.

"I'm Kai. This is Taemin", I introduced ourselves without any other details.

" I heard your name somewhere", Wendy creased her brows. Maybe she was thinking where she heard. But I hope she shouldn't know that I'm Chanyeol's brother. It would be really awkward if that happens.

" You are last year's Judo champion in our college right!?" She asked in excitement. Wow she knows about my championship?! How does she even know that?

" Yes that's me. But how did you know?", I scratched my nape as I was shy.

"Wow. You must be an expert in it. I'm actually a great fan of Judo. I even tried to join in the judo club this year. But too bad that they don't take girls. There I saw your name on the trophy", She explained and I was bemused. Who would pay attention to such things. She is really different.

And Yeah I know that our Judo club doesn't allow girls. I tried to change their mind when I joined them but they wouldn't listen. Maybe this year I'll try harder. Wendy seems genuinely interested in it. So why not! Girls should learn such arts too.

" Oh it's getting late. So bye", with a hurried face Wendy and Amber went back to their department.

" So, what do you think?", Taemin asked. Well The girl is surely similar to Chanyeol in some ways.

"They are similar. I guess...." I replied. And I think that Wendy is compatible with my brother.


	10. Unexpected presence

  
***~ Chanyeol's PoV ~***

I hate Monday's more than anything else. All the weekend fun I had with my friends came to an end.  
My Siblings and I are seated in the cafeteria for lunch and Minho joined us.

I excitedly talked non-stop about my upcoming seminar on cyber bullying and I think my friend couldn't take it anymore.

" Chanyeol!... Give it some rest. You have been talking continuously for three freaking hours. Yesterday at a party that Wendy girl also ate my head. I'm gonna go if you don't stop...", Minho complained.

"Hey don't bring up her name ", I frowned. "Okay... I won't", Minho scoffed and left our table.

I looked at my siblings who had a smug smile on their faces. They were upto something!

"Why are you three smiling at me? I'm just fed up with people mentioning her ", I was really annoyed.

"I know that you are irritated with all the comparison. But what they said is true. Wendy has a similar personality as you", Irene spoke.

" Huh!! Really? You met her? When? Where? I mean how?", I bombarded Irene with questions. I was really perplexed.

"Why are you excited?", Irene grinned and my brothers chuckled. I don't like their expressions.

"Nooo...I'm not...I was ...just", I searched for right words. I need some help! I don't know what to say.

"Well, last week she sneaked into our department. She wanted to know about skeletons" Irene laughed as she narrated her encounter with Wendy.

" Isn't she from Business Administration?", I was just surprised that she was also interested in medical stuff. Well who doesn't?

"How do you know that ?", Sehun arched his brow with a smirk. This brother of mine needs to stop such interrogation.

" I just heard from other friends", I cursed myself for being that curious. I think Minho was the one who mentioned about her course.

" She really have good knowledge. She pestered me with various questions like you. And she seemed over friendly just like you", Irene laughed again.

Woah just because I asked few questions doesn't mean that we are similar. This is an irrelevant comparison. And I'm a friendly guy. But seems like it's a crime too.

"Rene don't compare me with her. I have not sneaked into others classrooms", I defended myself. Seriously! Who would sneak into other departments? She sounded like a crazy person.

"Chanyeol, I swear that she is very talkative. Maybe more than you ", Irene giggled again.

"So talkative that, she learned new languages just to talk with friends from other countries", Sehun informed us.

"Really??? Wow Wendy is a pro ", Irene smiled.  
"You know her too? ", I frowned at Sehun.

He narrated how she met him a few weeks ago. And I don't really like what I heard. Why did she go to Sehun's department?!

She was compared with me not him. I'm not jealous. I'm just saying.

"Look at this...", Sehun handed our college magazine from his bag. "She translated my whole article into six languages. All by herself. Can you believe it?", Sehun sounded really impressed by her work

Wow six languages!! That's kinda cool and awesome. I only know four!

" Now do you see the resemblance? She is proficient in many languages like you", Sehun still smirked.

I was bewildered when I heard more information from my siblings.

" And... She is a sportsperson too ", Kai spoke this time.  
"Kai don't tell me you have met her too!". He nodded his head.

This is unacceptable.

Now I'm completely baffled to know that all my siblings have already interacted with her but I didn't even get to see her yet. Why didn't they tell me before ?

" I deliberately approached her to find out about the similarities. And I confirm that she is very much similar to you. She can play many sports and games", Kai explained his story with her.

I'm not good at sports like Kai. But I can play every indoor and outdoor sport. I liked winning more than anything. And sometimes I take my game very seriously. So she is the same?

" She challenged me that she would win the next game. A competitive girl indeed ", Kai chuckled.

Yeah I agree it's tough to defeat Kai but once I trained hard for three months just to win in a football match against him and my hard work was paid off. I did won. So maybe she can win against him too. Never underestimate a person.

"That does sound like one of my brothers", Irene piqued gleefully.

"So you three met her?!", I finally concluded our discussion and I was not happy at all.

" She is like you", My siblings shouted in unison. And they started to laugh at me.

"Ah... stop it.... Irene not you too", I sulked.

Irene giggled again.  
" Let's just say that, she and I have similar personalities. So what ?", I gazed at them.

" Nothing. We just concluded that you are same. That's all ",Sehun shrugged nonchalantly.  
"But looks like you are interested in her", Kai pointed his finger at me.

"Kai!!!", I tried to hit him.

" Enough guys...Don't tease Chanyeol" My Irene is such a sweet heart.

" Oh! Look Wendy is here", Irene glanced behind me and I was startled and fell from my chair before I realise that it was a lie.

Kai and Irene laughed crazily. "You are curious to meet her right?!", Sehun laughed too.

"No. Not all ", I stood up and folded my hands.

"Aww why are you sulking Chan ?", Irene tried to soothe me.

" To be honest I wanted to meet her once. As everyone told me that we are similar, I wanted to see that myself. And now even you have confirmed it. So I was just a little curious ", I spoke my mind.

"We already understood that... ", Sehun rolled his eyes.

" Sehun! Ugh anyways... I have an important lecture to attend. Bye", I walked away from them. But I can hear my siblings further conversation.

" Chanyeol is jealous that we met her before him. I'm sure that he will fall for her. She looked pretty too", Kai spoke. No I won't fall for anyone. I'm not like you Kai.

"Yes she is pretty but Kai, I'm warning you. Don't try to flirt with her. Who knows she might become our sister-in-law one day", Irene warned Kai. What?! Sister-in-law? No way...Ugh! Irene thinks too much.

"I know that already. Gosh! you are behaving like dad", Kai complained. I couldn't stop supress my snort.

"But I don't think I can survive with two of them. Bearing one is more than enough ", Sehun sopke and they sniggerd again. I tried not to turn back at them.

My siblings and friends exaggerate too much but I think I'm not that talkative as they say. Atleast I hope I'm not like that Wendy.

***~ No One's PoV ~***

( Law Department, Class 3C )

Chanyeol went to his class with an annoyed face. He was dazed and didn't even pay much attention when professor Lee has entered and started the class.

After few minutes he tilted his head at Minho who snored behind the text book.  
On his left, his classmate Taejoon intently listened to the class.

Then he turned back to glance at others and his eyes caught A pretty girl who sat in the adjacent row behind him. She scribbled down the notes with utmost concentration on the lecture.

"Hey!??", Chanyeol gasped.

Wendy lifted her head and glanced at him. She blinked her eyes and then she recognised him.

" Oh my saviour !!", She exclaimed and closed her mouth.

" No! Don't call me that. But what are you doing here? ", He whispered and was really surprised to see her.

" You are a law student !? Wow", She smiled.  
"Yeah...But I didn't expect to see you here? You go to this university?", He asked with a smile.

"I have joined this year and I'm glad that I got to see you. Thank you again for that day", She smiled warmly.

"That's okay. But wait- You are in first year? Then what are you doing in my class?", Chanyeol was confused.

" I heard that today's lecture is about Habeous Corpus. So I came to know more about it", She informed and he was surprised.

" You are not a law student?!! ", Chanyeol's tone was loud and Professor heard him.

"What's going on over there? Why are you bickering in my class? Stand up you two", Prof. Lee looked furious. The whole class was alert and silent. The students who slept and dozed off are wide awake.

' Opps I got caught again', Wendy muttered under her breath as she slowly stood up from her place. Chanyeol did the same.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before?", Prof. Lee questioned her.

" I-I was interested in today's topic. So I attended your class", She confessed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Only second year law students are allowed to my class. What is your name?", Prof. Lee snapped at her.

"I'm W-Wendy", She stuttered. Chanyeol widened his eyes as he turned to look at her.

' Her name is Wendy !!! WENDY ?? ', Chanyeol couldn't believe what he just heard.

" I'll report you to the HR person for entering my class without permission. And you, Chanyeol I didn't expect this from an honour student like you", Prof. Lee gave a disapproved look.

' He is Chanyeol !!! ',Wendy was equally shocked to know that the guy who stood before her was Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry sir", Wendy and Chanyeol spoke in unison as they scratched their heads. Most students in the class were surprised to see them together.

"You two meet me in my office tomorrow. That's it for today's class", Prof. Lee glared at the students and left the classroom.

Chanyeol and Wendy stood quietly as they didn't know what to say. The class murmured as they watched them. He faced her and she fidgeted her hands.

" Wendy?/Chanyeol? ", They looked at each other and brust into an embarrassed laughter.

"Ah!... You both meet at last", Minho who was beside Chanyeol clapped his hands.

"I didn't know that you are that Chanyeol! Minho Sunbae didn't say that you both are classmates. And you never came to the parties I went. So...", Wendy smiled awkwardly.

"I'm surprised too. But I'm mostly shocked to see you here in my class. My professor is mad at both of us", That was the first time he got into trouble with Prof. Lee.

" I'm Sorry. I was just interested in today's topic ", She frowned at Minho.

"Hey! I know I was the one who informed you about today's lecture but I didn't expect that you would sneak in like this. And I didn't tell you about this guy because I wanted to surprise you both in our next get-together party", Minho explained in a hurry.

Some of Chanyeol's classmates started to take photos of them.

" What are you doing?", Chanyeol frowned at them.

"Finally two similar people met. Ofcourse we need to preserve such moment", Minho posed like a professional photographer which made Wendy laugh. Few others started to leave the classroom.

"Do you really believe that we have similar personalities?", Chanyeol spoke.

"I don't know. But a lot of people had said that to me",Wendy started to pack her bag.

" Last year I wasn't bothered but this year whatever I did, they compared me with you", Chanyeol took his bag and both walked out of the classroom.

"So are you curious about me?", She gave a side glance.  
"Yes I was curious. What about you?", He scratched his nape.

"I wanted to meet you but I never got a chance. And now, I'm happy that you turned out to be My Saviour. Thank you again ", Wendy placed a hand on her heart.

"Hey stop calling me that. Now you know my name... " He grinned.

" I didn't expect that you would be my hoobae in college. It's good to see you"

"I didn't expect either Chanyeol"

" Hey I'm your Sunbae", Chanyeol doesn't want any misunderstanding from students.

"Aww we know each other already. What's so wrong in calling you by name?"

"But we are not close", he told his reason. "Then let's be close", She held his hand.

"What are doing? ", Chanyeol removed his hand from her grip.

Wendy made a sad face, "we are not similar afterall ", She stopped walking. He regretted for being harsh.

"Look... you are just my hoobae and I don't want any side gossips from others. Do you understand what I'm saying", Chanyeol gazed at her.

"Yes . Then let's make it offical that we are friends. So there will be no rumours", She smiled.

"God! you are a stubborn girl", He quickened his pace.  
"Just like you??!", Wendy chuckled and he tried to ignore it.

"Whatever ", he shrugged and walked away.

**~ Junmyeon's PoV ~**

I came home very late because of my hectic work. Being a head of the department is not an easy task. Eunji was on sofa with her laptop and she jumped over to hug me.

I embraced her tightly. Ah! Such a lovely wife I have. Even though she was busy with her own job she makes time for our family. Recently She started to cook all three meals.

"How is the meeting?", Eunji asked as she handed me some water. "It was great. Mr. Vice President gave some positive reviews on our annual report ", I sat on the couch to rest my back.

" Jun! Go and freshen up. Dinner is ready", She nudged my arm. Ugh! She sometimes nags me as if she is my mother too. "Alright Eun", I walked towards our room and she carried my work files behind me.

"Hey... Wait...are you okay?", Eunji asked as I opened the door. I was quite for a two seconds. I debated whether I should talk about it with my wife or not.

And then I decided not too. "I'm fine Eun... Go and call the kids for dinner. I'll join you guys", I spoke and she nodded her head.

I closed the bathroom door and I remembered what I saw this evening. Anger raged inside of me. That bastard!!

When I went for a client meeting at a luxurious hotel, I saw his portrait with a CEO tag below it. Even after all these years his face didn't change at all. He still had a proud smile on his face.

The hotel must be one of his properties too.

A large company that became successful because my father's hardwork was long gone because of this back stabbing jerk and his evil father.

I always wished not to have any encounter with him nor his family but even just a portrait intrigued me. Ahh I shouldn't be thinking about him.

I went in the dining room and I saw my Quadruplets seated on their respective chairs for dinner.

"Hey Dad/ Hi Appa", they greeted as I took my seat. We ate quietly except for Chanyeol and Kai. They were discussing about some football match.

Boys! What can I expect with a bunch of sons ?! I enquired Irene about her studies and looks like she was doing well. "I dissected a human body",she spoke excitedly but my stomach churned at the thought of it.

This was not an appropriate discussion during the dinner.

Sehun started to use his phone, " Hun ! Eat first", My wife filled his bowl with more rice.

"Wait Mom! One sec", He smirked and showed something on his phone to Kai and Irene. And they started to laugh. Wait! Why didn't he show it to Chan?!

Chanyeol stopped eating and looked confused by others actions.

"Omma... would you like to see some interesting pics? Dad see this ", Kai held out Sehun's phone to Eunji and me.  
I saw Chanyeol with a fair girl in the photo. Oh! Chan's girlfriend??

Chanyeol, who sat beside Eunji leaned over to the phone screen too.

" How did you get that pic?", Chanyeol snatched the phone from Kai's hand. Why is he over reacting! 

"So you finally met her?!", Sehun smirked.

"Well the picture explains it all. I heard that you both left the classroom together", Kai winked.

Kai learnt that bad habit of winking from his cousin Luhan. That's really something I don't approve of but he won't listen to me.

"Wow look at the caption. Two peas finally met. Where's the pod! ", Irene chuckled.

Looks like they are teasing Chan with a girl. Oh!! maybe she was the girl that Eunji has mentioned. Chanyeol complained to his Mom that few students compared him with a girl in college. That must be her in the photo.

I don't remember her name though. But I liked that caption. It seemed funny.

" First of all I have met her before but I didn't know her name then", Chanyeol spoke and we all paid attention to him.

"Wow...! Is it love at first sight? How did you meet before ?", Kai teased and looks like Chanyeol kicked Kai's leg under the table. I felt a thud at my feet. Kai whinced.

"Don't interrupt...Few months back, I went to play basketball near the Hangul river. It was dark when I started to walk back and I heard a girl's scream. So I went to look what has happened. Three guys were engaged in a fight with a short girl. She tried to kick them but they pulled her hair and punched her in the stomach. So I had to intervene the fight. When those guys ran away and she thanked me and called me, her saviour. And then we parted ways".

Chanyeol started to eat again after his explanation. I'm so proud of my son. He helped an unknown girl!

"That's so sweet. Sounds like a K-drama story", Irene seemed mesmerized! My single daughter lives in her own fantasy world. I pity her but my boys won't let me help in her dates anymore.

"So you didn't know her name before?", Sehun spoke.

"Yes.... But today she sneaked in my class. Then we came to know each other's names. I was shocked that the girl from park is her. It was unexpected", Chanyeol still seemed surprised.

"Well it's called destiny. Today you exchanged your names. And you never know what might happen tomorrow", Kai grinned. This son of mine acts like some kind of a love doctor but he is still clueless about his own self.

"Stop it Kai", Chanyeol glared at him. I don't know why Chanyeol is acting this way. Even his ears looked red. Perhaps he have a crush on her!

"So now that you met Wendy, did you find any similarities ?", Irene was curious. So her name is Wendy! Nice name I suppose. But not that unique as my Irene's.

"God No!! She is not a bit similar to me. She is very stubborn and annoying and over friendly", Chanyeol made a weird face.

Wait, Didn't he just talk about himself?

"Yeolie... you just described about yourself", Eunji cooed and everyone else laughed at him.

Kai clapped his hands like a seal. Eunji tried to suppress her laugh. " Mom... you are the best", Sehun laughed harder.

"So true. She is just like you", Irene was in tears with all the laughter. " Appa say something in my defence", Chanyeol sulked and looked at me.

"Hey don't involve me. It's your fault for explaining your own traits", I joined their laughter too.

Such sweet times I got to spend with my family. I'm a lucky man indeed. I'm always grateful for my wife and my Quads. They brightened my mood again.

Eunji held my hand and gazed at me. I gripped her hand. "I'm fine", I gave a smile. I have such an amazing family because of her.

Now I just need to forget that hurtful past. All I wish is to not to see the Byun's family ever again.


	11. New Friendships

**~ Chanyeol's PoV ~**  
( At Cafeteria )  
I met Wendy yesterday and since then my siblings started to tease me like hell.  
Today as usual we all sat together for lunch. And Minho sat beside me.

"Oh look who's coming", Minho gestured at me. I followed his eyes and I saw Wendy walking to our table.  
"Wow", Kai exclaimed. "This is getting interesting", Sehun told Irene and she smiled at me.

"Ah! ... It's your fault for taking those pictures", I blamed my friend. It was all his fault.  
" Hey everyone did the same. I better go now", Minho calmly escaped from the table before I strangle him.

"Hey Hi Chanyeol Sunbae...", Wendy greeted formally with a wide smile and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Hii". She took the empty spot beside me and then she looked at the other three before her.

"Oh Unnie?!! Oppa...??!! Hey Sunbae?!!", Wendy exclaimed so loudly that students from other tables glanced at us.  
"Hey can you lower your voice?", I hushed and she instantly closed her mouth.

" You know them too?", she asked me with little confusion on her face.

" Yes ofcourse we knew each other from childhood ", Sehun smirked.  
" In fact we grew up in one house", Irene spoke. "We shared some space in my mother's womb", Kai grinned at her.

Ugh! Can't they all just get to the point!? What's with the riddle like replies. I was about to tell her that we are Quadruplets.

But Wendy cut me off and shrieked, "Omg... Don't tell me that you are the quadruplets!!", She was surprised. We all gave a nod.

" Wow... I'm so excited right now. Chanyeol see my hands are shaking ", she held out her trembling hand to me.

I don't know what came over me but I unknowingly held her hand and she gazed into my eyes. From my peripheral vision I can see that my siblings teasing grin.

I immediately realised what I did and pulled my hand away from her's. I am so stupid. Ah! I just want to hide somewhere. Out of habit I scratched my nape and she did the same.

"Ah I was just super excited to see Quadruplets", Wendy broke the awkward silence.

"It's Okay", I tried to stay composed. But I know that my siblings won't let me live peacefully from now on.

"Sunbae! You have three siblings! I envy you because I'm an only child", Wendy made a pout. She looked cute.

"It's hard to manage so many siblings", I feinged a sigh.

"Um! excuse me? We are still here", Kai waved his hands on my face. " We feel the same brother. It's hard to manage you", Irene snapped at me.

" Why are you acting like an eldest child? We all are born on the same day but just few hours apart", Sehun frowned at me.

"Aww ... What a sibling love", Wendy looked at them like a cute puppy. And they laughed at her except me.

" That's a sibling fight", I corrected her. "But having siblings is a great gift", Wendy piqued. I understood that she was a lonely child.

" Umm Why are you here?", I changed the topic.

"Ohh I forgot to tell you. We don't have to go to your professor anymore. Today morning I went and spoke with him and he forgave both of us", she informed proudly. Professor Lee is not the type to forgive easily! How did she persuade him?!

"Great! I was really worried about it", I was relieved with what she said. Oh I thank good heavens for helping me from Prof. Lee's ridiculous assignments as punishment.

"But what about your class? This is not a free time for first year's right?", I asked.

Wendy was quite and played with her hair locks. "Well I kinda ditched my class. Because I wanted to meet you again", she mumbled.

"What! why?", I didn't expect she would say that. She easily ditched her class to meet me!

"I wanted to know you better. I want to be your friend", Wendy looked at me with a smile. But I was confounded to hear what she said. "Friend?", I asked her.

"Yes. From now on let's get to know each other, okay?", She spoke again.

I was speechless and I just stared at her. I couldn't help but think that she is interested in me?! Woah this girl is very bold.

My siblings just watched our conversation and ate in silence.

" Chanyeol Sunbae?", Wendy looked at me in anticipation. I'm still mute for unknown reasons. I'm actually very sociable and talkative–that's what they say–but I'm tounge-tied right infront of her.

Sehun kicked my leg under the table and I glanced at him with a frown. 'say- something', Kai mouthed. I shifted my gaze on Wendy and she just blinked her eyes.

"Ah!! I-I don't want to", I spoke after a pause and she seemed sad. Ah I don't like this sad expression of her's.

"Hey Wendy... it's good to meet you again but we can't be frie...", I tried to explain but she spoke up.

" Oh it's fine. I know that friendships don't happen overnight but we can atleast try", She was optimistic. I'm interested to befriend her but I'm hesitant too.

"Wendy listen...", I was about to politely decline her again but she swiftly stood up from her seat. I looked at her and she was ready to leave.

"My phone number. Make sure to message from yours. Bye everyone ", Wendy smiled as she handed me a piece of paper and left.

*  
After she was gone, my siblings pierced their gaze at me. What now?

" Don't stare at me like that. You guys are scaring me", I looked at the paper in my hand.

"Why are you like this? Wendy seems like a good person", Oh it looks like Irene wasn't happy.

" A pretty girl was trying to be close. You should have agreed right away", Kai spoke out and I rolled my eyes. Yeah right -_-

" She just asked to be friends. Not to date. You should have been nicer", Sehun also gave his opinion.

" What was I supposed to say? Oh okay let's be good friends? Come on guys, I just know her from yesterday. So I didn't know what to say", I confessed my worry.

"That's why you should try to know about her", Irene spoke.  
"Yeah don't over think", said Kai.  
"Now give her a message ", Sehun's words seemed like an order.

"But...", I was still unsure.  
"You want me to do it?", Sehun tried to grab my phone. Ugh! What a pain!  
"No... Fine I'll message her", I held back my phone and typed a 'Hi' message to Wendy.

"Well done bro", Kai clapped.

I don't know where this is going but maybe it's not that bad to befriend her.

\-----------------------------------------------  
( At Law Department )  
It's been three weeks since I messaged Wendy and she replied me with a 'Hello Sunbae. I'm going to save your number' message.

But other than that I didn't see nor hear anything much about her. But ofcourse my siblings still constantly teased me about her. I just ignored them.

After the final lecture, I came out of my class and I saw Wendy. She seemed eagerly waiting for someone. Is she here for me?!

I felt awkward to approach her but my feet walked towards her anyway.

"Hey..."

"Oh Sunbae!! Hi ", Wendy waved her hand.

I'm still mute. I need to think of something. I'm a great speaker. Why can't I start a conversation with this girl?! Umm wait! Should I talk about weather? No! About my siblings... No that's a big NO.

"I thought you would call me but you didn't. So I came to meet you", She initiated to talk.

"Oh! I was busy... college stuff", I lied. These weeks I internally debated to call her or not.

"Chanyeol...can we go for a coffee?", Did she just ask me out? Why am I acting like this. Chanyeol this is not a date. She is just asking for a friendly cup of coffee.

"Okay", I agreed and we walked to the parking area.

*  
" You have a bike? Cool!", Wendy seemed interested. "You like bikes? ", I explained about my bike configurations. And she understood everything I said.

"That's my car. I had to research about a lot of cars to know which one is the best. But then I opted for a comfortable one rather than a costly one", she pointed at a black Audi car on the other row. Woah that is a costly one!

Before buying anything even I would research about everything from the core.

"Let's go in my car", She walked towards her car. "No... I'll come on bike, you can follow me", I had to say that. But I wanted to go together.

"No. I want to us go together", Wendy spoke exactly what I thought!

So there is only one way. "Let's do rock-paper-scissors " She told the same plan I just thought. Is she psychic or something?

"If I win, we go in my car and if you win we go on your bike. Deal?!" She raised her hand.

" Okay deal. But what if we show same sign?" Ugh! Me and my doubts.

"Then we go separately", She chuckled and we played the game. And I won. Yay! Oh wait she will sit behind me! On my bike!!

*  
Wendy sat behind me. She is the second woman to ride on my bike. First one is Irene, but she is my sister. So I didn't feel anything then but I'm tensed now.

My heart jumped when she held my waist. I need to concentrate on the road!

" Sunbae what's your favourite girl group?" She asked from behind and I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden question. But my favourite group! There are so many. I can't pick just one.

Eventually we started to talk about various things until we reach the coffee shop.

Even after going inside we still continued our conversation. And I realised that as we are very talkative there are many topics to talk and discuss about.

I don't know when I even finished my coffee! Our tastes are same too. We ordered the same coffee.

We didn't even realise that so much time has passed. "It's getting late. We should go. Come I'll drop you at the university", I told her as I paid the bill.

She insisted that next bill is on her. This is not a competition right?!

" Sunbae I can go by the taxi", Maybe she didn't want to trouble me. But I can't let her go alone.

"It's Okay... Let's go", I insisted and she agreed.

I dropped Wendy at her car. "Thank you for today", she smiled as she got into her car.

I waved my hand and waited for her to go first and then I drove back home.

***  
( At Home )  
Sehun and Kai teased me when I went home late. Even Omma and Irene giggled at my flustered face as I couldn't come up with any excuses.

" I had combined studies with Minho", I came up that stupid lie.

"Oh at Starbucks!??", Kai wiggled his brows with a grin. And I nearly face-plamed myself. This guy is like a detective. But I acted like I didn't hear him.

I calmly escaped to my room.

Later I messaged Wendy. "Did you reach safely?"

"Yes. Did you eat Sunbae?", She replied back.

"Yes..."

Uh! I didn't know that chatting on phone will be awkward too. I was fine when she was before me. Now what will she ask? Should I ask about her highschool life in Canada? Oh I think we already talked about it earlier.

"Are you sleepy? "

" Yes...I'm sleepy. Good night", I lied and ended the conversation.

But I wasn't sleepy at all. I had three cups of coffee. How am I supposed to sleep!!!? My thoughts are filled about her.

Today I realised that she is similar to me in some aspects. And I'm glad that I made a really good friend.

\--------------------------------------------------  
**~ Kai's PoV ~**  
A Saturday and you know what that means ? Movie night at my close buddies house. But I'm still out here at a lavish party, that too formally dressed up in blazer out of my will.

Ugh! I naturally hate parties, especially rich people's parties where they flaunter their wealth. But I had to come here because of Omma.

You see, it was Aunt Yuri and Uncle Leeteuk's twenty fifth wedding anniversary. So they invited all their close friends to their mansion. And Omma who is best friends with Aunt Yuri had to attend this anniversary party.

Chanyeol that lucky ba****d! He offered to take Dad and Irene to hospital for her monthly health check up just so that he could skip this event. So, Sehun and I had to assist Omma.

But that was not the only reason why I am in a foul mood. Omma, being a kind-hearted human invited Miss Rude to join us. We came to know that Aunt Yuri is a distant relative of Seulgi's father.

But Seulgi declined to go with us at the last moment. Was that because of me? I don't want to assume any negative thoughts but maybe she didn't like to step in my car!

I tried to ignore that thought but internally it pestered me alot.

"Kai to earth", Sehun nudged my shoulder. I was dazed this whole time.

We have entered a main hall and I looked around my surroundings filled with guests. I was impressed with all the grand decorations.

The Lee's family sure knew how to spend their money.

*  
"Sehun... Kai...", Omma called us and we walked towards a little crowd of older women around her.

"These are my sons", She introduced us to her friends. We just bowed with a smile. This is what I mostly hate about parties. Greeting and interacting with strangers is not my thing. I'm a shy person.

"Oww Kai... You came !!!", Aunt Yuri shouted from the other side of the room.

Oh No! Not again. I tightly held onto Sehun's hand.

"Kai...", Aunt Yuri hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

Ugh! She does this all the time. Among all my siblings she favours me the most. I don't know why But I hate it.  
She always pinched my cheeks and ruffled my hair whenever she came to visit our home.

Wait maybe she has a thing for sun kissed men. Well who wouldn't like it. I love my skin tone. It defines who I am and I'm so proud that I took after Omma's tone. Chanyeol can go and cry in a corner.

"Kai you look even more handsome today", Aunt Yuri piqued heartily. She used to say that line every freaking time we met.

Sehun let out a small chuckle at my state. He always teased me that one day I will become aunt Yuri's son-in-law.

And that's ridiculous if I must be honest. Lee Yeri is just like a sister to me.

**  
Sehun and I stood together when Omna interacted with her friends. She is just like Chanyeol. Once she starts speaking we cannot stop her. Atleast I'm glad she is enjoying the party.

I was about to get a drink when a girl in a cute dress waved her hand at me. And I recognized her instantly. It's Yeri, aunt Yuri's only daughter. I gave a smile in return.

"Oh! Yeri have you met Kai? ", aunt Yuri effortlessly dragged her daughter towards me. Is aunt Yuri really trying to match fix us?

"Hi Kai, hey S-Sehun...", Yeri gave an awkward smile. "Hi Yeri", I tapped Sehun's arm," Hi -_-", we greeted her.

Thank goodness Her mother left us alone after the introductions.

Yeri is two years younger than us. She used to be a naughty and stubborn girl if I remember correctly. I even remember playing with her when we were young.

But we haven't got acquainted much because Yeri lived in Singapore along with her grandparents. She rarely comes to visit her busy parents.

"So what are your plans after graduation?", I asked. Just some random social talk. I think She is in her final year at highschool.

"Umm I donno Kai. I didn't plan anything... yet...", She replied and when I looked at her eyes her sight was on someone else. She intently gazed at Sehun!!

Now that's an interesting discovery. Yeri sure have a thing for Sehun. By the redness of her cheeks, I'm absolutely sure about it.

But Sehun did not pay any attention to her.

So I had to activate my cupid brain.

"Maybe you can ask Sehun. He can give good suggestions regarding various careers ", I spoke as innocently as possible. But Sehun grimaced his face and glared at me.

"Oh really! Sehun Oppa will you guide me?", She looked at him excitedly. She called him Oppa but not me!!

"No", My brother gave a curt reply. I tried to set him up with such a pretty girl but what's with him?!

"Why?", I whispered and He was quite busy on his phone. I wanted to snatch it but I wouldn't want to trigger angry Sehun.

Sehun's silence is killing me.

"Oppa Can I talk to you in private?", Yeri still looked at Sehun with admiration.

"No!", He frowned at her. I slapped my forehead. Yeri looked sad and I wanted to leave but Sehun held my shoulder. He indirectly asked me to stay.

" There is nothing to talk in secrecy. Just say what you want", Sehun and his mono tone. That's not a good way to speak with girls. Is he really my brother?

"I love you Sehun Oppa", Yeri confessed.

Wah Atta girl! Now that was some brave confession. I have to appreciate her even though Sehun was being a jerk.

" You know nothing about me. How did you fall in love with me? " He asked as if it was some kind of interview. Future reporter skills showed up in him.

" Is it because of my looks?" He creased his brows. I realised where this was going.

Yeri gulped . "N-Not just you looks. I liked you from my childhood".

"Why?"

She was quite.

Ugh what is wrong with him? I want to pull out my hair in frustration. Is it necessary to have a proper reason to love someone?! It just happens. *Boom*

Sehun cleared his throat. "See, I'm not interested in someone like you. I'm sure you have better things to do in life other than stalking and irritating me on social media".

" Sehun! I hate you..."

Hey did I miss something? SNS! Yeri was in contact with Sehun through SNS?! Another new discovery. Why didn't he tell that to me?!

Yeri looked like she might cry any second. I pitied her.

" This is what I'm talking about. You are not even sure of your own feelings? ", Woah Mr. Kim Sehun right on point.

Yeri teared up just as I expected. She swiftly walked away from us.

I really hope that Uncle Lee and Aunt Yuri should not know about this incident. Sehun just made their precious daughter cry!! Aww poor thing.

"Sehun don't be a jerk", I snapped at him. "There is no need to have reasons to love a person", I explained.

" What would she know about love? She is just a highschooler Kai. She was in infatuation", He continued.  
" And I just broke her fantasy bubble that Not everyone who looks good have a good heart and Vice-versa. She needs to learn that fact".

Sehun can be a philosopher if he wanted to. That infatuation thing I could agree. But it looked Yeri liked him from a long time. She must heart broken.

" Looks are not everything right?! ", Sehun asked and I blinked. What should I answer? I dated few girls in highschool just because they looked pretty.

"Maybe". I shrugged. I'm not a saint you know.

"Was I rude?", He muttered after a while.  
"Yah! Now you feel bad?" I playfully punched his arm. "I didn't except her to cry. I need to work on my voice", He sighed.

Sehun is not cold-hearted. Yes he acts like one but I think what he said is true. His ideals are perfect.

Sometimes a person's appearance doesn't describe their personality. But I'm just in my twenties and I shouldn't think too much about these complicated subjects.

Later that night we came back home and Omma seemed happy.

We got to know that Irene's health reports are normal and I'm glad she was in a good condition.

And Sehun specifically warned me not to tell anything about Yeri to our siblings. But I couldn't keep any secrets from them. So I'm going to spill the beans when he goes back to his room :-P


	12. An Online Date

**~ Sehun's PoV ~**  
( At Home )  
I went down the stairs, straight into the dinning hall. Our family woke up late as it was a Saturday. And so we all sat down for brunch.

"Today Chanyeol helped me to cook ", Dad informed and I was relieved.

Honestly, Mom's cooking sucks. I don't want to disrespect her efforts but I disliked Mom's food from childhood.  
As Dad used to cook most of the time I didn't mind her special dishes.

But, now-a-days Mom started to cook a lot more because Dad is busy lately with his office work.

I even complained her about it but she ignored me by saying, ' I'm still in the learning process'   
Mom had been in twenty five years of her marriage and still she is learning. Great! 

Even I cook better than Mom and Irene. Even my sister is very bad at this.  
And I have to include Kai in this. He is so bad at cooking that he might burn down whole house even if he boiled an egg.

We actually requested him to never ever step into the kitchen.

So today I was going to enjoy my meal. I'm glad that Chanyeol is a pro at cooking, more than Dad. I wonder where he got this trait.

We started to eat after a little prayer. It's actually Mom and Chanyeol who would close their eyes to pray. You see, Mom is a Christian and Dad is a Buddhist.

Chanyeol follows Mom's religion and Irene follows Dad's religion.  
Where as Kai believes in every God.  
But I'm totally the opposite one.

I'm an atheist. I don't believe in god.  
Everyone has a right to choose their own preferences, So I do respect others beliefs.

" So Sehun... what happened between you and Yeri?", Mom questioned all of a sudden. I glared at the culprit who was seated right in front of me.

Kai stopped chewing his food and glanced at Chanyeol. " Kaiii", I glared again. " Hey I swear I didn't tell anyone", He shook his head.

I didn't believe him. "Oh...I told Chanyeol. But not to Mom", He confessed.

" Is it true that you rejected Yeri?", Mom intervened and I nodded my head.

" You rejected Yeri?!!", Dad and Irene shouted at once.

Ugh! Now everyone knows. It's not a big secret but I didn't want others to know. I don't want to be framed as a man who recklessly rejected an innocent girl's confession.

" After shutting herself in her room for a whole week, she finally revealed the reason why she was depressed. Yuri was worried about her", Mom explained.

That news spread like a wild fire in my family. Even my grandparents and Uncle Yixing's family knew about the whole issue.  
Why did that Yeri girl even tell that to her mother?!! What a pain!

"Why don't we send Kai to their place. I'm sure Yeri will feel better. Even aunt Yuri favours Kai", Well I had to trap my brother.

" Kai baby will you go?", Mom looked at him with her puppy eyes. My Mom is so adorable.

"Yah Sehun!! Omma I won't go. I won't return in one piece if I go there. Who knows what might happen?! ", He shuddered and filled his mouth with food and left the table.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Yeri but I don't like her that way", I apologized and Mom gave a warm smile.  
"Don't worry Hun...I understand", Mom patted my arm.

**  
I don't know why but Mom wanted us to go for fishing with Dad. She said that we should have some father and sons bonding time.

Chanyeol and Kai are excited to go and honestly I was interested too. But as one of us had to take care of Irene I volunteered to stay at home.

And I pity Dad because he takes fishing very seriously but with my brothers I'm sure he is going to have a difficult time.

I guessed that Dad might not even catch more than two fishes with Chanyeol's continuous blabbers and Kai's constant whines.  
I bet that Chanyeol won't even catch a single fish because let me be honest, He cannot sit still even for a single second. He is a living GIF.

My brothers and Dad left for fishing and I had a paper to submit, so I settled myself on the couch with my books and laptop.  
And Irene gave me some snacks to munch on while I study.

I almost completed my work and I stretched my body and got up to get water. And then I heard some whispers of the women in my house.

Mom and Irene seemed to be in a serious talk near the kitchen. I nonchalantly walked over to the dinning room and they were unaware of my presence.

Then I heard three specific phrases. New online boyfriend, a cancelled date, a failed plan.  
At this point I couldn't help but to eavesdrop further on their conversation.

From their words I grasped the information that, Mom and Irene discussed about a guy my sister met through online.

And she intended to meet him but her secret date was failed horribly because I didn't go out of the house.

They should have discussed such secrets in private. So it was not at all my fault for over hearing their secret.

Even Mom is helping Irene behind our backs?! This is not fair.

This sister of mine is surely hard to look after. Online dating!!  
Why does Irene act like a teenager? Ugh!! it's really hard to manage an adult.

I have to look into this matter before she gets serious about her new boyonlinefriend .

*  
Kai and Chanyeol came back home, with an exhausted and disappointed Dad behind them.

Haha! I knew it. They only caught three fishes which are smaller than my fingers. Poor Dad. Even Mom and Irene couldn't control their laughter.

Anyway, I had to discuss the important matter at hand with my brothers. So after our dinner I asked Chanyeol and Kai to visit my room.

When they came in, I immediately filled them in with the new information about Irene's online dating.

Chanyeol widened his eyes and Kai was shocked too.  
Yes! None of us had imagined that Irene would date someone she met online.  
Well considering our protectiveness, secret online dating might have seemed a better option for her.

So, As the usual we cannot let her date, especially that annonymous person. But we don't have any other information about him.

Since it is online I'm afraid that Irene could be easily manipulated by that man.

"We need to know about that online guy", Kai spoke out my words.

But the question was, how? It's not like we can ask Irene or Mom about it. They should not know that we know their secret.

" Why don't we ask Irene's friends? Maybe that guy could be a student at SM too", Chanyeol spoke and I nodded my head.

But that's another problem. Irene don't have much friends. She is good with all her classmates but she is only attatched with few of her friends.

And We cannot check her phone because Irene always carries her phone in her hand or in her bag. She never leaves it alone and we don't want to sneak in her room to get it.

That's a limitation even though we are her brothers.

"Let us ask Seulgi for help. She can get us the details", Chanyeol gave out his idea.

Before I could speak, Kai voiced out his disagreement.

"No!! We cannot ask Seulgi. Irene stopped sharing her secrets with Seulgi from high school and I'm pretty sure that Seulgi won't help us", Kai walked up to the window and looked out of it.

He can see Seulgi's house from it. I knew that they are still not in good terms.  
But she already helped us out many times and there is nothing wrong in seeking her help.

"Kai we are not sure about it. Let me try instead of you", I suggested.

"No... Sehun, don't. It's better to avoid Seulgi. Why don't we just ask Wendy's help. She is close with Irene", Kai turned and crossed his arms. Oh that's a good idea too.

" No way! Keep Wendy out of this...", Chanyeol frowned.

"Why not?" Kai hissed.

" Because Wendy and Irene are good friends. I don't want to spoil their friendship", Chanyeol replied.

"Then what about Seulgi and Irene's friendship?!", Kai frowned at Chan.

Oh man! Here we go! Both are disapproving to take help from their women.

I glared at both of my brothers. "Okay enough guys. Let's talk with Irene's best friend", and they calmed down.

I specifically hate this particular friend of Irene. I don't know why but I don't like that Taeyeon.  
But we have no choice but to take her help.

***  
( At university )  
Our classes are completed for the day and my brothers, Irene and I walked towards the parking area.

"Chanyeol...", Wendy yelled from the back and she ran towards us.

She smiled and greeted all of us.  
"My classes ended early today. But I still have my club activites. I'm taking a small break now", Wendy infromed.

I'm always amused about this girl. Wendy is a member in more than ten clubs at our college. And I'm still not sure how she is able to manage all that including her studies.

Chanyeol grinned like an idiot like always. They way he looks at her is different. I still don't have right words to explain what I see.

Wendy and Chanyeol became closer than I thought.  
All my siblings liked her as she was always cheerful and we are happy that Chanyeol met such a sweet girl.

She even takes a good care of Irene.

"Irene unnie, do you want coffee? Here take this. Sorry guys I only have one", Wendy scratched her head and looked at us apologetically.

She looks like a complete female version of Chanyeol.

"Oh! Hey Wendy, go get some coffee for us too. Irene will accompany you", Kai smiled at her and then winked at me.

I didn't get what he meant. But Irene agreed to go with Wendy and Chanyeol was about to follow them.

"Chanyeol! You stay", Kai grabbed his collar.

"We will be back soon. Wait for us", Wendy and Irene went in search of the coffee vending machine.

"Yah! You let Irene go alone?!", Chanyeol whined.

Is he really worried about Irene?! Or is it about Wendy!?  
I like teasing Chanyeol about Wendy. It gives me a little satisfaction.

"Chanyeol!! shhh", Kai closed his mouth. "Sehun look...", He pointed at the other lane in the parking lot.

Then I understood why he asked Irene to leave. We saw Kim Taeyeon, Irene's only best friend, walking towards her car.

And It was a right time for us to talk with her.

*  
We three approached Taeyeon and stood infront of her.

"Hello Taeyeon!!", Kai winked at her and I internally face-plamed myself. It was not the right time to flirt.

"What do you want?", She hissed at us and I frowned at her.  
She could have asked the same thing politely but she chose to be harsh.

So she got the same reaction from me. I was in no mood to fool around or beat around the bush.  
I asked curtly, "Do you know anything about Irene's new boyfriend?"

She creased her brows and looked at us in amusement. I did not like that mocking look at all. Slowly a smirk was spread on her face.

"And why would I tell you that?", She crossed her arms.

"Taeyeon listen... I'm trying to talk normally. So don't test my patience", I glared at her.

"Sehun... Let me talk", Chanyeol moved forward.  
"Taeyeon we need your help. Please answer whether you know anything about Irene's boyfriend?", Chanyeol asked with utmost respect which she didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol. I won't tell you anything. Irene has a right to date whoever she want. I can't spill her secrets", She spoke firmly.

"You don't understand. We care a lot about our sister. What we are doing is for her best future. Please Taeyeon, think from our point of view", Chanyeol pleaded her.

"Come on guys! She is twenty-one years old and she can chose her partner. And you should probably think from Irene's perspective as well", She groaned.

As I expected she is not going to help us.

"Hey we are not here to know your opinion", I huffed.

"You don't know about Irene's health. She have a weak heart and men out there can break it and we can't let that happen", Kai spoke out. He had a pained expression.

" Even if she is heart broken that's her choice in the first place. It will make her strong one day. Let her face her own problems"

" Chanyeol don't rule her life. Let her live and love however she wants. Don't judge her choices. Good or bad she gets to decide not you guys", Taeyeon gave her unnecessary philosophy.

"Thank you for your free advice but we don't need it", I scoffed.

"Don't tell me, you are going to keep her single all her life!!", She exclaimed.

"Sehun... I think...she is right", Chanyeol wavered at her words.

Ah!! my brother is so gullible.

"No... Chanyeol! Did you forget our perfect plan?! We will get the most perfect man in the world as Irene's husband ", I held his hand and pulled him back.

"Irene will marry once she is thirty with the best man that we choose. We will make sure that she will live happily. Don't get her words into your mind", I looked at him and he gave a slight nod.

" Why would you select her husband!? You three are out of your minds!!!", I think Taeyeon lost her cool.

"No we are not", I smirked at her baffled face.

"Whatever. But I'm not going to tell you anything", She rolled her eyes.

I was about to retort back but Kai stopped me.

" Um Taeyeon... Don't you know? That I, Kim Kai the great is a know all. Even if you don't help us I will find it on my own. Come on brothers, let us go", Kai boasted about his unknown ability.

" Kai? What are you saying", I whispered as I held his arm.

" I have a plan. So don't worry", He assured which made me worry even more.

Taeyeon walked away from us.

"Are you sure that we can believe in Kai ?", I whispered to Chanyeol and He shrugged and scratched his nape thinking about it.

But I should have a little hope on Kai's skills. He is very good at retrieving any information.

"Hey bro... but I need some time", Kai chuckled nervously and ran off to Irene and Wendy's direction.

**  
( After four days )  
At home, Sehun's room.  
"Sehun...Sehun...", I heard Kai's whispers and I woke up from my slumber with his continuous knocks.

"Huh!?", I don't really know what the hell my brother was doing at my window!!

"Kai what the heck??!", I creased my brows when I checked the time and it was 3:10 am. What an odd hour!!

Kai slowly crawled out of the window into my bedroom and I felt like I was in a horror film for a moment.

"I wanted to talk with you", He dusted his clothes.

"You could have knocked my door! We live in the same house or you could have called me. We use smartphones... remember?!", I threw my pillow at him for scaring me.

"Aw I know that. But I wanted to talk to you in person", He folded his legs and sat beside me.

"Sehun! I found out about Irene's boyfriend", He exclaimed loudly.

Wow! That was pretty fast. I know that I can have hope. Well Kai have great detective skills.

"So who is that person? ", I was really curious.

"Well...His name is Kibum. But they are not dating yet. They are still in trying to * get to know each other * phase itseems", Kai informed with a proud smirk on his face.

So Irene is not dating yet! I was relieved.

" How did you get this information?", It was not an easy task to know such info.

" Um I can't give you the complete details Sehun. But I somehow tracked the IP address of that person...", He spoke in a low tone.

"Kai!!! did you hack into Irene's PC ??" I widened my eyes and gaped at him. "What about our decision on giving privacy to Irene??"

"Hey! Shh...It's not hacking. I swear. I didn't even read her chats and stuff. I just tracked the address of the person she frequently chats with", Kai explained in a hurry.

I sighed.

"Kai".

He hummed and looked at me.

"I think Taeyeon is right. Maybe we are being too much when it comes to Irene's dating. I am afraid that Irene will hate us one day. At this point I'm not even sure how we are going to protect her", I let out my worry.

"Sehun! Not you too!? We have come this far and we cannot stop now. Let us keep our sister happy even though she is single. We must make sure to find a finest man for Irene and once she turns thirty she will understand", Kai's words reduced my confusion.

I smiled at him.  
"Yeah that we must do. But I don't think Irene can wait till thirty. Let's make it twenty-eight. Once Irene is 28, she can marry the perfect man we choose", I deducted the age.

"Oh then... Let's make it twenty-seven just in case. Is that okay? Rene would be happy about this", Kai chuckled and I gave a nod.

"Ummm guysss...Excuse meee...I'm about to freeeze overr hereee", I heard Chanyeol's voice from the window. I didn't know that he was there too.

"Oops I forgot. Sorry bro!", Kai jumped from my bed and helped Chanyeol to get inside the room.

These two act crazy sometimes but I find it adorable. And I don't know whose silly idea it was to climb up to the first floor to reach my room when our rooms are actually on the same floor.

You can make a guess!

"Man! We literally climbed up together. How can you forget me Kai!?", I started to laugh when I saw Chanyeol with a frown towards Kai.

Kai rubbed his back.

"Yeol sorry...ohh...Oh I forgot to tell you this. The guy Irene's interested is a high-schooler", Kai informed me.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I thought Irene was into older men. Now I know She is not!?

"Yes. He is not even in his final year. He is a sophomore", Kai added.

Chanyeol nodded his head when I gazed at him.

"But I think Irene is not aware of it. I did a background check and it turns out, he is a very nice guy with no bad habits. But he is almost four years younger than us", Chanyeol gave more information.

"So what should we do? Irene is dating a guy she met online, who is still in highschool! We should stalk him or we should warn him not to date??", Kai faced us both.

Even if we ask Irene to stop she won't listen to us. And she will get angry if we meet the guy.  
But I know Irene very well. She is my sister and I know how she mingles with a person. So I have a plan.

"Let her date guys. Let us not get involved in this matter", I informed the other two.

"What!?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry. She will stop seeing the guy by herself. Just wait. Trust me in this", I assured my confused brothers.

Kai looked skeptical. "If you say so".

"Okay...", Chanyeol mumbled in his sleepy voice.

This time we won't be doing anything about Irene's online date. Neither a third person will be involved.

But if my assumption is correct, Irene will reject him in a week.


	13. Failed Date

**~ Kai's PoV ~**  
( At Home )  
Sunday is my favourite day of the week.  
That was the only day where I can sleep and snore how much I want.  
But now I think that some kind of conspiracy was going on in my family.

I don't know why, but somehow my family members would choose to distrub my sleep because of some or the other petty works or issues.

Two weeks ago Omma woke me up on my precious Sunday because she wanted to go for grocery shopping. Why didn't she ask that on Saturday? And she actually have two other fully grownup sons. So why me!!?

Even Dad woke me up on my sacred day because he was bored that day. Was I an entertainment channel!?

And this week it was Chanyeol's turn to disturb me.

He knocked constantly on my door until I opened it and when I did, he asked whether he could use my bathroom for a shower because the heater in his bathroom was not working.  
Dude! There are other rooms in the house too. He could have gone to Sehun's room!

So I was really cranky today as I didn't have my complete sleep.  
And on top of that, it has been a week since we found out information on Irene's online date.

According to my sources, Irene had planned to go out on a real date today!

I was very much worried about my sister's safety and I even discussed about it with my brothers.  
But Sehun asked me and Chanyeol to not to bother this date of Irene.

Dad went out to play golf with his colleagues in the morning.  
And Chanyeol was still in my bathroom. He took his sweet time to clean himself.

I was on the couch watching SpongeBob while Omma prepared my favourite fried chicken to light up my mood.  
Irene was in kitchen too. She was stuck with Omma since morning. Are they planning something behind our backs?!

Irene and Seulgi wisper a lot when they meet too. * Seulgi must be at home as it was Sunday *  
No I should not think about her.

"Mommm...", Sehun skipped the last two steps of the stairs and went straight into the kitchen.

"Mom... I'm going to college", Sehun held his bag.

"What?! On Sunday? ", Omma enquired.

"But the library is open. And later at noon I have some newspaper club activites", He informed.

Ugh! Such a hard working college student. Somebody give him a medal!

"Bye Mom...Bye Rene", Sehun left the home just like that.

What was I? A statue of liberty?? Sehun didn't even greet me even though I sat right there in the hall.

I tried to ignore my ignorant brother's ignorance, But was he really not worried about Irene's date?!

I was going to have a freaking heart attack over here thinking about what might happen on her date.  
Even though Sehun asked me not to worry I couldn't do it.  
Chanyeol felt the same as me.

***  
After two hours or so, Omma and Irene made an excuse of having a compulsory mother and daughter bonding time.

"You and Dad always go out. So why can't I hang out with Mom!!", Irene yelled at poor Chanyeol when he disagreed.

I dumbly stared at them before responding.  
"Okay! You can go with Omma...", I shrugged.

Irene seemed pleased.  
But seriously what are they thinking? Omma and Irene were being too obvious about their lies.

Irene looked at Chanyeol with a pout.  
"Yeah... you can go", Chanyeol tried to act soft.

They went upstairs to get ready and when they came down, I was a bit relieved that Irene dressed up warmly.  
Omma looked pretty as always. Well, I've got her looks.

"Boys I promise that I will take a good care of Irene", Omma pecked my temple and ruffled Chanyeol's hair.

"I won't leave Mom. Okay? If anything happens I will call you guys right away", Irene played along.

"It's Okay Renee. Kai and I have other plans. We are planning to go for a movie", Chanyeol who inherited Omma's new skill, obviously lied to them.

They went out of the house and got into Omma's car.

My big eyed brother and I looked at each other. We were not sure what to do but one thing was clear. We can't stay in the house when Irene was out for a date.

The thought of Irene being with an unknown person terrified me. I stood up from the couch.

"Chanyeol?", I stared at him and he gave a quick nod.

We both stumbled through the hallway as we hurriedly ran out of the house while simultaneously wearing our jackets and shoes.  
There was no time to waste.

We sat in my car and I drove as fast as I could. I saw Omma's red colored car and followed behind it.  
"Shit! We need to hurry!", Chanyeol whined beside me as we lost their car.

"Okay...But calm down!! I don't have any superpowers. I cannot teleport us", I frowned and tried to concentrate on driving my car.

I was already cranky and the day was not getting any better.  
"Go faster!! Yah! We are going to miss them!", Chanyeol started to complain. Again!

"Chan! I am a law abiding citizen!", I shot him a glare.

"Yeah what a great lie!", My brother rolled his eyes.

I breathed in and tried to stay calm.

Omma's driving was always pretty cool. She drove really fast and I had a hard time in trying to catch up with her in that eight lane road.

" Let's go faster...", Chanyeol nudged me.

Okay! So bringing Chanyeol with me was a bad idea. I didn't knew he would freak out more than me.

"Yeol, Zip your mouth. Please...", I concentrated on the road.

'' Kaaai..."

"Chan...shut up... otherwise I'll drop you in the...um, yellow river", I gave my warning.

He stayed quite for a second and when I was almost relieved with his nag...

"But It is in China though... Isn't it?"

"I don't know!!!" I'm poor in geography!

"Yes it is. We went there once. Don't you remember?" He piqued.  
I wanted to knock my face at the steering.

Chanyeol!!! A freaking question bank. He got this trait from Omma. she always questions us alot.

Plus he is a chatterbox. He was always been like that. And whenever he is tensed he blabbers even more.  
I breathed heavily and sighed when I found Omma's car. My brother was relieved too.

"So...umm how would you feel if Seulgi goes on a date with someone??", Chanyeol asked out of blue.

Oh! How would I feel if my ex-bestfriend goes on a date? I don't know. Infact I never imagined Seulgi dating anyone. Now that's weird. Why haven't I thought of it before?

I was silent for few seconds until Chanyeol tapped on my arm.

"You don't like Seulgi that way, or do you?", Chanyeol continued from my unanswered question.

I like Seulgi!? In what way? He meant in a romantic way?! Eww No way!! I'm going to stay miles away from Miss Rude.

"Kai?"

" What's with all the questions?", I snapped and Chanyeol gave me a curious glance.

"Hey calm down. Look Irene got out of the car", Chanyeol pointed out.

We saw Omma dropping Irene at an amusement park and Irene waved her hand with a smile as Omma drove away from there just we expected.  
I slowly parked my car and stepped out of it and we hoped Irene wouldn't see us.

"Okay bro, listen... We are going incognito mode", Chanyeol walked behind me.

"Huh!? ", I turned at him.

"I meant we are going to follow Irene stealthily", Chanyeol explained.

"Ofcourse".

*  
We entered the park and Irene was right before us but somehow her petite body disappeared from my sight due the huge crowd.  
We checked our surroundings but she was nowhere.

" Where should we look for Irene!?", I was going crazy.  
There was cheerful shrieks of children playing around the park and people bumped into each other as they walked from one stall to another.

"Someone said, don't ask who, 'when every thing goes wrong you go right', So let's turn right", Chanyeol educated me.

Wow! who would say such dumb quote! And this dumb fellow actually made me follow such dumb line!

We did turn right ( Chanyeol stubbornly insisted) and walked around the park.  
People who couldn't mind their own business looked at us suspiciously. But we don't want any attention. Atleast not now.

We tried to look normal. And it somehow made us look like a couple! I wanted to puke when some passersby said, * cute couple *  
* Handsome boyfriends *

Then I realised that Chanyeol and I wore same type of jackets, ( which Omma brought for three of us in a discount sale!! ).  
Ofcourse people would want to misunderstand as the place was completely filled with couples who wore couple outfits.

I wanted to runaway from there if it wasn't for Irene.  
And by heaven's grace we found Irene with a thin and short boy at a candy bar.

We hid ourselves behind few nearby tress.

"Are you kidding me??!", I exclaimed.

"Huh!? What did I do?", Chanyeol frowned and I pointed at our left row of trees.  
He followed my gaze and shaked his head.  
"No way!"

We saw Sehun in a typical black hoodie and cap.  
Chanyeol and I approached him and Sehun was baffled.

I pressed my lips before I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Kim Sehun Mr. Nerdy! Who was supposed to be at the college library was actually lurking behind trees in an amusement park.

"Well..I was worried. He is still a stranger and I can't take risk ", Sehun admitted quietly.

"Yeah right! You thought we are not worried?", I rolled my eyes.  
He let out an offended gasp.

"It's Okay. let's keep on eye on them for now". Chanyeol intervened.

"How is your date going on?", Sehun smirked at our outfits and I wanted to kick him but good for him that Chan stopped me.

We three stayed silent and watched over Irene. In the middle of our spying we had to take turns for the bathroom and snack breaks ( I was hungry ).

"So far it looks good ", I informed Sehun when he returned after his nature call.

" I'm sure she will dislike him at the end of the day", He forecasted the news.

I gave him a helpless glance.  
After a while Sehun hissed uncomfortably close to my face when Irene giggled to lamest jokes on earth.

I squinted my eyes at her new date. He tried his best to impress Irene.

"What are they even laughing about??", Chanyeol held my hand and started to cringe.  
He looked like he would hit that Kibum any second.

"That's her fake laughter", Sehun spoke as a matter of fact.

"Seriously?? Sehun!? Kai?! Are we not going to do anything ?", Chanyeol rambled and I had to close his mouth as he raised his voice.

Irene and Kibum held hands and walked out of the amusement park. And I didn't had any idea where they were heading next.

Sehun caught my arm too. Both my hands are held by these two, I felt it as a harrassment by my own brothers!

"Sehun! If you are that worried, let's just go and attack that brat", I suggested as I couldn't hold myself.

"Fine... nevermind...", Sehun groaned and released his grip. He looked bloody uncomfortable.

Kibum caressed Irene's long hair. She smiled at him but moved away from him.

" I don't care whoever hell that is. But let me just kill him", Chanyeol spoke harshly and tried to move.

"He is very much younger than us. Let's not be rude", I held his hand.

We slowly walked behind them and we kept a distance from them and tried not to get caught by our sister.

Kibum chuckled out of blue and hooked his arm tightly with Irene's.

I was very much tempted to kick his gut and punch his little face.  
Nobody are allowed to do such things to Irene.  
He is a high schooler for crying out loud! Why does that kid want to date Irene!

I looked from Sehun to Chanyeol and then at Irene.  
Sehun bit his nails in tension and even Chanyeol's. I gave him a judgemental look.

If Sehun was going to be that tensed he shouldn't have agreed for the date.

"You both are freaking me out!", I snapped at them.

Irene and Kibum entered a fancy restaurant. And as we couldn't go in there immediately we stayed out for awhile.

And after a good few minutes of waiting we walked inside, and hid our faces as much as possible. I was glad that Irene and Kibum sat at a far away table.

We could see them but she won't be able to see us at the table we chose to sit (mostly hide...) .We couldn't hear Irene's voice properly.  
But atleast she was in the line of our sight and that made us breathe.

**~ Irene's PoV ~**

I was so glad that Mom was willing to help me on my secret date.  
She even lied to my brothers. I felt guilty about it but I don't have any other good options.

Mom and I somehow managed to get out of the house successfully without my brothers. I was surprised that they actually allowed me to go with Mom.

Mom told me that she would drop me and then she would go to Aunt Yuri's house. So when we reached the amusement park, she gave a peck on my cheek and I got down from her car and she left immediately.

I checked around and waited for few minutes at the entrance and then I was finally able to met Kibum for the first time. He looked cute and young.  
He greeted me with a wide smile and we both started to walk beside each other.

There was a larger crowd than I expected and I don't really like such places.  
But he chose the place so I couldn't deny it.

My hands begin to sweat and my shoulders felt heavy as we walked around the place. If my brothers were there, they wouldn't even let me carry my bag.

"Noona you look so pretty", Kibum said dreamily. Highschooler's these days!

I reminded myself to go with the flow. But I have no clue what to do.  
I thought I would enjoy my secret date but I was still disoriented in my thoughts.

I just hoped that I don't fuck this up even before anything started between us.

"Noona can we hold hands?" He asked excitedly. Hell no! I wanted to protest but instead I agreed.  
And He showed no indication of letting my hand go as we walked.

He kept talking and I nodded for him to continue. I had to laugh at his jokes.  
I felt gloomy and I sighed internally.

I didn't want to acknowledge my heart because it told me that this whole date was such a horrible idea.

He touched my precious hair and then clinged onto my arm. I couldn't shake him off.  
"Noona... I'm hungry", He pouted and I offered that we can go to the restaurant that he chose.

Then after a while we went into a grand restaurant. Finally my hands were free and I kept my distance as I sat infront of him.

"Noona buy me this...", He took the menu and ordered that for both of us!

"Noona can you help me with my tray?"

"Noona can you serve this?"

"Noona pass me the water."

I was fed up. Noona this. Noona that. He acted as if I was his nanny.

During our dessert (I picked vanilla ice-cream), I got a call from Chanyeol.

" Why is he calling me? Don't tell me he is around here somewhere!" I muttered out and I quickly checked my surroundings but I didn't see him.

"Chanyeol?" I hesitantly spoke on the phone.

"Renee hi.... I called you just like that. Where are you now?" He asked enthusiastically.

"In a restaurant".

"Ohh wow...So are you having fun with Omma? We are enjoying too. Wish you were here with us", He sounded sad.

My heart sank as I thought what was I doing? Lying to my brothers just to date an immature kid?!! My face fell with sadness.

"Hey give me the phone. Don't make her sad", I heard Kai's voice.

"Renee... Don't worry. Have fun. Okay?!"

How did he know that I was sad! I checked my surroundings once again. I somehow wished he was there. I don't know why!

"Kai I miss you all", I wanted to go back home. This Kibum is definitely not the one for me.

"Irene is sad!??!" I heard Sehun's voice. I was surprised to know that Sehun was with them? I thought he was going to the library!?

"Kai... Is Sehun with you?", I asked.

"Oo... Oh Yeah... Sehun said he was bored. So he came back home. We are going to watch a movie now", Kai informed.

"You three are going to watch a movie without me?!" That made me sad.

"Irene is jealous??!", I heard Chanyeol's chuckle.  
"Let me talk with Renee", I think Sehun snatched the phone from Kai's hand.

"Then comeback soon. We can watch another movie this evening too", Sehun spoke.  
I would love to go but I couldn't ditch this fellow.

"Let's see... Bye then", I disconnected the call.  
Not to mind or anything but I missed my brothers. I reminded myself to stay calm.

While I was on the call, Kibum made heart signs and even winked at me. But I felt sorry for the boy, I didn't feel anythig except annoyance.

"Hey, what about your university entrance exam? I can help you with the preparation", I offered my help.

"It's Okay Noona. I can manage...", Kibum looked away.

" Noona are there any other pretty girls in your university? ", He asked after few seconds.

"Why do you want to know? ", I raised my brow.

" I'm sure that you are the prettiest of all", He grinned.

The sun was about to set but it wasn't too dark yet.  
"Noona I like you. Can we date?", Kibum asked finally.

Ugh he confessed on our first date! That was so soon. I was deadpanned. I don't think I can be with him.  
My heart suddenly dreaded at his confession.  
But I didn't know how to reject him.

"Kibum, once you are enrolled in the university then we can think about it. Still one more year", I tried to stall.

" Noona....actually I'm a first year in highschool. But I don't want to wait for three more years!", He confessed the truth.

Confusion and anger bubbled up inside of me! What the heck?! He lied to me that he was a final year student during our online conversations.

I couldn't help but curse my own decision making skills.

"You lied to me!" I raised my voice. My body trembled in anger.

"Noona, I thought you liked me. So I assumed that you will ignore our age gap. You look pretty and I have always wanted to have a girlfriend like you", Kibum spoke.

Maybe I was desperate to date but that doesn't mean I could date such a child. He is four years younger than me! It made me cringe even more.

He held my hand and I loathed his unfriendly touch. He repeatedly praised me about my looks in a loop and went on to describe how he imagined our dating life.

I snapped at him and backed away with irritation. I hesitantly but expertly managed to say what I felt.

"You know what... It was not at all nice knowing you. Bye forever."

I ended things with my online boyfriend. Well he never was a boyfriend to begin with.

For heaven's sake, what sin did I even do? Why do I always select such men? I do make a lot of bad choices.  
That was the worst date that I ever went.

I know don't have much options but I can't date such young * boy *

I called Mom and she came to pick me up and when we met I was single again. I told Mom everything and she appreciated my decision.

" Such young boy won't be able to stand your brothers anyway, so let's think this is for the best", Is what mom said.

**  
Mom and I went back home and I tried to act like my normal self. I was not at all sad because maybe I didn't really like Kibum, not even a tiny bit.

"Irene! Should we tell the boys about it?", Mom whispered.

"No!!" my mother saw my panic striken face and she hugged me tightly.

"Forget what I suggested. Okay..." She went into her room to call Appa.

Sehun and Kai rushed towards me, they gave a quick hug and dragged me with them. Chanyeol tried to set up the movie on our television so that we could watch it together.  
I felt that my brothers are showing me extra affection.

Mom came back with Appa into our main hall. There was bickering, shouting and laughing from my brothers as we all enjoyed the movie.

And it was almost late at night when we completed our dinner. We talked and just joked around and Appa patted my head and I gave him a smile.

" Irene, So how was your bonding time with Mom? Did you have fun...?" Appa asked.  
Even he didn't know where I went and I didn't knew how to respond. I bit my bottom lip and nodded slightly as a reply.

"When I came back home this noon I saw you guys hurrying out of house. Where did you go?" Appa looked at Kai.

"Um... Chanyeol and I went out", Kai's answer was short.

"Wait!!... This afternoon? Around what time?" Mom squinted her eyes as she questioned Appa.

"Um maybe around twelve thirty?!" Appa answered confusedly. I didn't realise why Mom enquired that until I heard her next words.

" Chanyeol! Kai!... Did you guys follow us???" Mom glared at them.

"Oops", I heard one of my brothers mutter.

"Answer me!" Mom questioned in a serious tone.

Chanyeol gulped but did not deny and Kai tapped his legs, probably in tension. Sehun didn't meet his eyes with Mom. Sehun was included too! So they did follow me!

"Really?" I asked still coming up from the intial shock. My brothers chose to stay quite.

I felt betrayed. For once I thought my brothers truly cared about my feelings. But I was mistaken.

"You followed me! AGAIN!!!" I yelled at them.

"Look Irene, a stranger is always a danger", Chanyeol approached me.

" No! Shut up!! " I stopped him.

" Irene... We tried to ignore and stay calm when you left but we couldn't do it. We didn't know where you are going and that terrified us", Kai sincerely looked at me.

My heart melted. I know they care about me but still it made me angry that they won't let me deal my own life. Appa gave me an assuring smile.

" Still you have to stop following me! Otherwise you could have denied when I asked... So why to lie?" I tried to sound harsh but I failed.

"Well, if we disagree, You will complain about it. And by the way You and Mom lied to us", Sehun reminded me.

"But you guys lied too!", I whined.

"Uh...I did go to college and later I came back to keep an eye on you. To make sure you are safe...", Sehun let out a titter and raised his hand.  
"And we did watch a live movie. It's a story where a medical student meets her high school boyfriend for their first date", Kai smirked.

"Hey! Kai a correction.... It's a failed date", Chanyeol laughed in such satisfaction. These three moron heads!!

"Momm!!! See... They are teasing me", I complained to my mother and she shook her head.  
"But we didn't ruin this date. You did it yourself", Sehun grinned and Appa laughed along with my brothers.

"You guys are unbelievable!!!", I glared at them.

"I'm going to die as a virgin", I sniffed. "I hate all of you", I yelled and ran back to my room. I told myself, to never talk with them.

It was true though. My first date was a failure. This time it failed even without my brothers intrusion.  
And I also learned two important things.

One, never date anyone I meet online. This one failed online date is enough for me!  
Two, not to ever believe my brothers. Because initially they will let me have my way but soon they will supervise and interfere in everything I do!!!

*Missudad*


	14. Haunted house (ft. Chankai )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Pov's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In EXO showtime they didn't air Chankai's haunted house part. And I read somewhere that it was because they yelled and swore so much that their part has been edited out.  
> Chankai are really funny, so I decided to write this part in the story. : D  
> *Please do leave your thoughts*

Irene was pretty mad at her brothers for two long weeks for secretly following on her so called date, but eventually she calmed down because they are her darlings.

She usually get frustrated because of their over care as if she is a porcelain doll.  
But she would forgive them easily. Maybe she shouldn't from next time.  
That was how it has been since childhood.

So she told herself not to date anyone for the time being. She decided to make a proper effort to find a good boyfriend. But it was not easy to find the perfect man of her dreams.  
Literally every dream was somehow destroyed by her brothers.  
Good things will have to wait. But she hoped she won't die alone just by waiting.

*****  
Her second year was about to end in few weeks and she was terrified about final examinations.  
Studying Medicine sucked the life out of her.

Pursuing her favourite career she realised all the hardships that she have to go through.

Her brain was over heated with all the information it took and felt like it might explode anytime soon.  
She had to study for more than fifteen to Sixteen hours in a day and it was still not sufficient to cover all the subjects.  
She looked like a patient even though she was going to become a doctor!

Irene don't want to disappoint her father. Trying best to study and remember everything to make her father proud and happy.  
And the best thing out of all this sheer stress was that she got distracted from the fact she was always single. Always!

At home,  
Quadruplets got even busier during exams.

Chanyeol and Sehun were always busy, surrounded with heavy textbooks and Kai seemed like a worn out person just like Irene, due to his intensive police training and workouts. Oh poor brother.

In home, there is a small room where they usually have all books to study without any disturbance.  
It would look a mini library with various textbooks, as all four of them are pursuing different majors.

Just like every night they all gathered in that room to prepare for finals.  
Eunji offered coffee to them, well except Sehun. He prefered hot milk. Even Junmyeon prepared healthy snacks for good memory.

Irene stretched her body and looked lifelessly over the piled notes near her brothers.

Kai had a book in his hand but he was dozed off to sleep. He had dark circles and he was tried due his training. But he would still offer help to massage his sister's hands and shoulders.

Sehun yawned continuously and even though his subjects are completely irrelevant from her, He would sometimes snatch her textbooks for random pop-up quizzes.

Chanyeol filled his stomach with coffee every passing hour just to stay awake for her sake.  
He even helped in making her notes. He gingerly carried her textbooks whenever required either at home or at university.

Sometimes Seulgi would join their night study sessions because Yunho warned that he would disown her if she fails in semester exams.

"Junmyeon, my daughter is hopeless. With your children she might be able to concentrate on her studies", Yunho complained to Quads parents and He forcefully left Seulgi at their place.

Seulgi was not interested in what she was studying. So that was the reason why she was not able to concentrate.

Even at the university, four of them are so busy that they are not even able to have lunch together.

But her brothers made sure that atleast one of them were available to check up on Irene.  
They were still possessive and protective and even during exams, they did not want any guys around her.

Irene wanted to have combined studies with few classmates, but Chanyeol and Kai warned the boys beforehand to keep their distance from her. Sehun even threatened with castration or something more horrible than that.

Well he would never do that, but still that was scary enough for her classmates to avoid Irene like plague.  
She was really embarrassed when all the males in her class looked troubled because of them.

***

Finally exams ended and every student in every department looked relieved and gleeful, as if they cleared some huge debt.  
On the last day, Kai with Taemin, Chanyeol with Minho, Sehun with Johnny and Taeyeon with Irene, gathered at cafeteria table.

Taeyeon usually doesn't like to join when Irene was with her brothers but she forced her to come.  
They ordered food and started to eat. Chanyeol checked his watch continuously and Kai could easily guess that he was waiting for Wendy.

"Ow! Sorry I'm late", Wendy and her friend Amber joined their table.  
Chanyeol's happy aura returned back and Sehun smirked and muttered something along the lines of ' smitten by a hoobae' but no one heard him except for Kai.

"Chanyeol will you be in touch during the holidays?" Wendy asked.

" I would like to. But we are going to China for three weeks. So after coming back we can meet", He informed.

"You have relatives in China!!? Wow", Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah... A long story short, my grandmother married my Chinese grandfather. And their son is my father's step brother. Every year we visit their place", Chanyeol explained.

"My uncle Yixing is a doctor and he is my inspiration", Irene added in.

Chanyeol doesn't usually talk family related topics with anyone but Wendy is an exception.

" So do you have any cousins?"  
"Yeah two brothers ", Sehun laughed thinking about them.

" Irene unnie, I'm so jealous of you. You have five brothers! Aw I wish I had any siblings or cousins", Wendy giggled but the tall brothers looked at her in pity.

Wendy has lot of friends including the Quadruplets. She can choose whoever she want as her boyfriend.  
Irene was being jealous about her freedom in life but Wendy said that she was jealous because she have got siblings!

Wendy should get all the love in the world.  
Irene don't want to jinx it...but if Chanyeol marries Wendy, she will have her as a sister and Sehun and Kai as her brothers.

Oh dear God!... Irene badly wanted Chanyeol and Wendy to fall in love with each other. Who wouldn't want Wendy, a precious person as their sister-in-law?!

"Are you close with your cousins? " Her future in law asked excitedly.

"They are really friendly, over friendly if I must say. You will know when you meet them", Chanyeol spoke and Quads dropped their jaws.  
Even Minho choked on his food.

Irene was sure Luhan and Tao will like Wendy. But Chanyeol should watch what he says.  
Wendy looked surprised that he actually said that she could meet their cousins one day.  
Wendy meeting his cousin's would mean something else.

Atleast he should not give her any false hopes.  
Wendy nodded and smiled at Chanyeol, the same warm smile with full of happiness and adoration towards their gaint brother.

After a while, Irene saw Seulgi and her classmates and asked her to join. With that Seulgi wished bye to her friends and approached them.

"What in the world is Kang Seulgi doing here!?" Kai mumbled but she heard him.

"Because in this world, we go to the same university...", Seulgi glared at him as she sat beside Irene.  
A permanent scowling face was settled on Kai while he ate.

"I have to go. I'm late for my date", Taeyeon informed as she picked up her bag.  
"Bye everyone".  
"Go have some sweet time with Jessica", Irene waved as she left.

"Who is Jessica?" Sehun squinted his eyes.

"Um! Taeyeon's girlfriend...", Irene answered hesitantly.

"Wahh... I-I did not expect that!", Kai uttered and Chanyeol bobbed his head.  
Irene knew they would be surprised as she didn't go around saying about her friend's sexual preference. Atleast she gets to date! Girl or boy doesn't matter.

Trip to Haunted house: 

Everyone completed their late lunch and were about to head back when Johnny suggested,"Let us go out and enjoy, since all our exams has ended".

"Yes, with such a large group we can have lots of fun", Chanyeol agreed.

Soon there was a serious discussion at their table regarding where should they go and what should they do.

"I have a crazy idea. Let's go to the haunted house, it's there in the newly opened amusement park", Minho suggested with a grin.

"Okay!!", Irene, Wendy, Amber, John, Taemin chroused together with a excited smile on their faces.

Chanyeol stayed quite. He wanted to suggest watching a movie or playing arcade games in a mall or any physical sports but going to a Haunted house was not there in his list. At all!

Sehun had little interest in many things but if he was forced enough he would comply easily. Irene took it upon her and pleaded Sehun to go with them. He finally had to agree.

"I can't go, Irene...", Seulgi declined and Irene frowned at her childhood friend.  
She again tried to avoid hanging out with the Quadruplets.

"She is a scaredy cat. Ofcourse she won't come", Kai mocked her.

"Kim Kai... what is your problem?", Seulgi kept her hands on her hips and matched Kai's glare for glare.  
Taemin pulled Kai's arm to calm him down.

Seulgi gave a dramatic eye roll and looked away when Kai gave her a disbelieving look.  
"She thinks we are not her friends. That's the reason, isn't it?"

"No! Irene is my best friend", Seulgi stated and hugged Irene's arm.  
"So you are going with me!", Irene concluded. Seulgi sighed and gave a nod.

Seulgi did want to spend time with her old friends with Kai around, she couldn't behave normally with others too.

But due to Kai's accusation, Seulgi decided to go just to prove that Kai was wrong.

Kai on the otherhand, observed that Seulgi had stopped hanging out with them, even with Irene. The girls were in touch with constant messages but still Seulgi never tried to talk with them at the university.  
Somehow Kai was irked about it.

"So how are we going?", Sehun asked as they reached the parking area.

"Irene, Taemin and any two others can join in my car", Kai looked at Chanyeol, then to Seulgi.

"Seulgi will come with me", Irene dragged Seulgi into Kai's car. Kai sighed, bit the inside of his cheek as he went to his drivers seat.

"Chanyeol you can come in my car. Amber you too", Wendy offered and Chanyeol sat in her car, along with Amber.

"Sehun... John right!? You guys can join me", Minho spoke and the other two got into his car.

"Okay! Everybody let's go!" Chanyeol shouted out loud in excitement, forgetting for a second where they were heading.

In Kai's car, Taemin sat in the front, Irene and Seulgi were in the backseat. And as expected both Seulgi and Kai argued until they reached the park. Even Irene couldn't stop them.

In Wendy's car, Chanyeol sat in the front and as usual they talked alot. Amber felt like a third wheeler but she did tease them about their similar behaviours.

In Minho's car, both Sehun and Johnny sat in the backseat. And it was the only car which was completely silent. Minho felt awkward as Sehun didn't speak much and Johnny was new to him. So they didn't even have a formal conversation.

After a thirty minute ride, everyone reached the amusement park.

"Okay guys! This is the scariest scary house in our whole country. Let us all have fun", Minho announced as if he was their tour guide.

The building looked old and dark themed. There are entangled and overhanging branches of trees around it, making it look like a real haunted house.

"I'll get the tickets", Sehun offered and Kai joined him.  
They purchased ten tickets and took the wrist bands from the staff.

"Two persons are allowed to walk together. Each pair will have to enter separately with some time gap ", One of the staff instructed them.

"I'll go with Irene", Sehun held Irene's hand.

Wendy looked at Chanyeol. "Wendy...can we go together?" The taller gave a soft smile.

"Yes", She smiled excitedly.

"Taemin and I are partners ", Kai announced and then he stuck out his tounge at Seulgi.

"Hey bro! Wanna go together?" Amber asked John and he agreed right away.

Minho cautiously glanced at Seulgi as they are the only one's left. But he didn't want to be paired with her.

"I'm sorry. She is a stranger to me. I'd rather go alone than with her", Minho expressed.

Seulgi glared at him. She felt insanely mad and awkward that no one wanted to go with her.  
Seulgi huffed,"Fine... I can go in by myself", She folded her arms.

"Hey!! That's not good. Kai you go with Seulgi", Irene ordered her brother.

"What?! Why me!?" Kai was slightly pissed and baffled. Since when was Seulgi under his responsibility!?

"No! I'll be fine", Seulgi tried to explain.

"Seulgi came here because of us, and we absolutely cannot let her go alone".

Irene persuaded Kai to go but Seulgi didn't look amused.  
At the end Kai finally agreed.

"Oh thank god! I'm glad that I'm going with this cute guy", Minho smiled as he poked Taemin's cheek.

"Hey!! I'm not cute", Taemin hissed at him.

"Woah..Okay fine. Don't worry brother, hyung will take care of you", Minho patted his arm.

"You are not my hyung. For your information we are of same age", Taemin snapped.

Everyone stood at the entrance and tried to peak inside, but they couldn't see anything! It was pitch black. And the sun was already set in the sky.

"Irene... Will you be fine? What if it is very scary?" Sehun asked his sister in concern.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I have dissected dead bodies in our laboratory with my own hands. You think I would be scared by dark rooms filled with just few mannequins...", Irene laughed and hit his arm.  
She was really a brave person, his brothers wouldn't want to acknowledge that but in high school, Irene caught a cockroaches, earthworms and dissected infront of them.

Chanyeol and Sehun couldn't forget those scenes till the day.  
Atleast her brother's became sure that Irene would survive fine as a medical student.

"Okay guys... When we go in let's sing songs", Chanyeol tried to cheer himself up. Internally he was scared.

"Chanyeol!! We are not going for Christmas carols. So no singing", Sehun warned his brother.

They were allowed to go inside the building.  
The first pair to go were Amber and Johnny. After two minutes Sehun and Irene walked in.

Chanyeol felt paranoid and hesitated to move but when Wendy held his hand, he could only think of the warmth of that hand. She led the way in and Chanyeol shrieked as realisation hit him.  
It took some time for his eyes to adjust in the dark.

His slight crush on Wendy made him walk into that dark scary house.  
The interior was freezing cold and the lights were really dim.  
It felt unwelcoming and Chanyeol got goosebumps.

After two more minutes, the staff asked Kai and Seulgi duo to walk in. All that time Kai tried to keep a brave face but when his turn came he was scared to death.

"Hell to Kai...", Seulgi snapped her fingers but Kai was mute.

"Yahh let's go", She punched his shoulder as Kai twiddled his fingers. And he unconsciously jumped because of her voice.  
"Don't yell!" He frowned as they walked inside.

Initially at the sight of the first room filled with bloodied walls and hanging headless dolls, Kai wanted to run out, climb in his car and leave, never ever look back at such a place.

But he had his pride to keep infront of Miss. Rude. He couldn't forfeit just like that.

"This is my territory. So don't come past that", He hugged himself with his arms and walked hurriedly.  
Seulgi followed him closely.

Kai was beginning to get goosebumps too and the silence between him and his partner made it even worse. He flinched for every ten seconds as he looked around.

Seulgi and Kai knocked against each other in the dark and he grumbled, "Clumsy".

"What did you just accuse me of?!!", She demanded but he did not reply.

"Kai... perhaps, are you scared?" Seulgi asked. Kai was quite as they followed a path not knowing where they were going.

"No! I'm not".

"Yes! You are".

"No!!"

" How are you going to be a police officer if you are scared like this?" Seulgi stopped walking. Kai looked at her in annoyance.

"Being a police officer I would have to deal with criminals. I am not at all scared to fight such humans but with ghosts and spirits...", He shuddered, " It's a different topic which I'm not at all interested", He shook his head.

"It's Chanyeol's fault, he made me watch so many scary movies and now I can't just forget those scenes", Kai regretted watching them.

Seulgi laughed and her voice echoed in their path way.  
They entered a door which said surgery room.  
"Stop!! What is that?" Kai shushed her when he saw something move before him.

"Oh come on... Quit being so dramatic. It's just filled with fake ghosts", Seulgi's laughter scared him further.

She started to make ghostly noises. Kai closed his ears and Seulgi was proud of herself.  
She decided to scare Kai. It was going to be a little revenge on her ex-best friend.

They walked past a hall way and two hands emerged from a mirror. Kai yelled really loud and then there was a pin drop silence which was more terrifying.

"Woooo....", Seulgi tortured by scaring him hysterically.  
She needs to go a doctor, Kai thought.

"Actually this place was built on a graveyard you know...", Seulgi lied.  
Kai gulped, took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Kai..."

He turned to look at Seulgi, "what?"

She shook her head.

Kai   
Kai...   
Kai..... 

Kai frowned at Seulgi. "Why are you calling me?"

" I didn't call you... Wait... What is that!?" Seulgi screamed looking at him.  
They entered a room which had dried blood splattered along the walls.

"What's what???"  
Seulgi looked at Kai in horror. " I see a ghost on your shoulders", She whispered and grinned as she flashed a phone light on her own face.

Kai didn't dare to look anywhere else. He just screamed and ran away from Seulgi.

Chanyeol and Wendy held their hands as they walked together. The taller anxiously looked back and forth and she led their way.

Chanyeol contemplated why people actually pay to get scared. From his point of view getting scared was not a good experience at all.  
Yes, he was a fan of scary and thriller movies but not a great enthusiast in visiting places that remind him all possible scary ways a person could die.

It took him a moment to realise that his hand was enveloped by her's. He stared at their joined hands and then up at his close friend.

"Don't worry. I will take care of everything", Wendy spoke reassuringly.  
Chanyeol was supposed to say that but he didn't have time to care about it. The place was damn scary and he wished he could turn back the time and slap Minho for suggesting the place.

He heard loud sounds of footsteps and suddenly Kai rushed beside him and held Wendy's free hand.  
Kai complained them about Seulgi's scary behaviour.

"So you left Seulgi alone! Kai she must be scared too!" Chanyeol frowned but Kai couldn't see due the darkness.

"Eh! I don't care. She sounds braver than you", Kai snapped.

As they walked further, Chanyeol and Kai were so scared that they started to swear and scolded the staff in ghost costumes.  
Wendy apologized to them as she dragged the clingy men with her.  
Seulgi joined them shortly and Kai shrieked when she held his neck from the back.

Chanyeol had to keep them apart from killing each other.

At one point of time, Chanyeol and Kai forgot all about Wendy and Seulgi.  
The brothers held their hands together and ran away when two ghosts ran behind them with a blood dripping knives.

Kai even tried to fight the ghosts ( staff ) when they approached very close and scared the shit out of him.

They entered a red colored room and Kai was quick to observe that it's not red paint, but blood.  
It made both Chanyeol and Kai to scream from the bottom of their lungs.

"Irene...do you hear those screams! It's Kai and Chanyeol", Sehun cackled thinking about their state.

Chanyeol and Kai yelled even more and their voice echoed in the whole place.

"Are they participating in some kind of screaming competition!?" Irene laughed heartily.

Slowly, everyone came out of the scary house.  
Some where thrilled and looked satisfied. Some of them panted and looked sweaty due such horrifying experiences in the place, especially Chanyeol, Kai, Johnny and Minho.  
Which made Seulgi and Irene laugh to their hearts content.

"Now who is your Hyung?" Taemin smirked as Minho still held onto his shoulder.

"You", Minho gave in. He was scared and he was gald that Taemin protected him.

"It was your stupid idea. You don't have a right to get scared!" Chanyeol snapped at his best friend and breathed out shakily.

Kai's head throbbed with all that shouting.  
Chanyeol was pretty much embarrassed to show his face to Wendy.

"Men can get scared too. It's really fine", Wendy assured the taller.

Kai was ashamed of himself. Why was he scared of such scary ghosts? He lost all his pride in front of Seulgi, and he vowed to become brave.

Kai and Seulgi had one more glaring contest before everyone headed back to their respective places.

Kai was in no mood to drive back home, So Sehun volunteerd to drive.  
He silently sat at the front passenger seat while Chanyeol, Irene and to Kai's great dismay, Seulgi sat in the backseat too.

" I don't like corners", Seulgi stated and sat in between Irene and Chanyeol.  
Kai wanted to comment on that but he had no energy.  
Sehun drove calmly while everyone dozed off to sleep.  
They dropped Seulgi first and the Quads went back home.

## End of Second Year ##

A month passed by quickly and the Quadruplets came back from their family trip to China.  
But even after such a happy and healing trip, Kai was not able digest the humiliation he felt.

As it was still their summer break, Kai dragged helpless Chanyeol to the same haunted house every day to improve his courage.  
It was like a punishment for Chanyeol, because he had to accompany his dear Quad to such horrifying place.

Truthfully, Kai didn't want to experience it again but Seulgi's words played in his mind. He shouldn't be scared of anything, if he has to protect his nation and its society.  
Darkness, ghosts, spirits, whatever it is Kai wanted to overcome all of his fears.  
He decided to get stronger and he wanted to prove himself as a dauntless person.

"Kai...", Junmyeon knocked on his second son's door.  
Kai lazily opened the door, "Hi Dad...?" He yawned.

Junmyeon held a letter in his hand, "Your military enlistment date has been confirmed", he informed his son.

Kai hesitantly looked at his father.  
" You didn't even tell that you have applied !!" Eunji pulled his ear. Kai whined, rubbed his ear and apologized to his mother.

" Omma... We have planned about this awhile ago, first Kai will go, next year I'll enlist and that next year Sehun will go", Chanyeol informed his parents.  
Irene and Sehun joined the conversation.

"I thought you all would enlist together", Junmyeon spoke.  
"No! atleast two of us have to stay here, to look after Irene", Sehun replied.

Irene was perplexed.  
She sighed and reminded herself that she already knew that her brothers won't leave her alone.  
Her only hope of being a free bird for a whole year had disappeared, completely.


	15. New Feeling

Three weeks seemed like a very short span of time.  
Kai packed all of his necessary items and clothing in luggage bags and he even got a haircut for sake of his mandatory military service.  
Eunji complained about it, saying that her dear son's beautiful hair had been shortened.

Kai wore his new military uniform on the day he was leaving and the Kim family were melancholic.

"Kai baby...", Eunji cried while she hugged her second son.  
She couldn't believe that her sons are old enough to go to military.

" Eat your meals on time. Don't get hurt...", Irene ordered, trying her best to control her sobs. Kai embraced her.

" Take Sehun with you! How can you go there without anyone !?", Eunji whined for the umpteenth time.

" Omma! I told you, Taemin got enlisted too. Don't worry", Kai hugged his mother.

The Quadruplets have never stayed apart for more than a day and they couldn't imagine how they could manage a whole year without one of them.  
Irene wanted her own privacy but as Kai was leaving for a year, she realised that she couldn't stay away from her brothers.

Sadness was evident in Kai's face but he did not cry.

Junmyeon reminisced how Kai used to cry alot in his childhood. His cry baby has now eventually managed to have a strong personality.  
He believed that Kai will become even more braver and stronger after his training.

Kai hit Chanyeol's shoulder and the taller pulled his brother for a hug.  
" Take care of my precious until I return", Kai handed over his car keys to Chanyeol.

" Then who should take care of Seulgi?", Sehun whispered in his ear. Kai frowned, thinking about how he should react on such an unnecessary question.

" Who is Seulgi? I only know Miss.Rude", Kai hit Sehun's stomach.  
All his brother did those past weeks was to tease Kai about Seulgi and how much he screamed during their visit to the scary house.  
He then hugged his Mom one more time before he sat in his father's car.

" Eun...stop crying already...", Junmyeon touched his wife's cheeks to wipe her tears, "Chan we will be back by noon".

Chanyeol stayed back home, with Eunji as she wouldn't control her sobs.  
As it was a long ride, Irene couldn't go. Her family won't let her go even if she wanted to.

Sehun and Junmyeon went to drop Kai at the training camp. As their car went past by Seulgi's house, Kai hoped to have a glimpse of her but she wasn't there.

*~*~*  
## Third Year ##  
Soon a new term had started in the university.  
On the opening day, the results were displayed on the respective departments notice boards.  
Irene successfully made it to third year with outstanding grades in her medical department.

Wendy was excited about being a second year student, because she had same timings as Chanyeol, which meant that she could meet him often.

At Cafeteria,

Seulgi went to the table where the Quads except Kai, are seated with Wendy.  
" Where is that dumb head?", She looked around.

"You mean kai?!", Sehun had a stoic face.

She nodded.

"I went to my grandparents place during holidays and when I returned, I checked my phone and there were so many missed calls from Kai...I tried calling back but no response ", Seulgi spoke in a hurry.

"Kai got enlisted in military", Sehun informed her.

Seulgi's face saddened with what he said.

"So did he tell you why he contacted me?", She asked after a pause.  
"Why do you think he called you ?", Sehun asked back. She was quite.

"It's obvious isn't it? He wanted to tell you that he was going to enlist ", Chanyeol informed.

"Ohh!! Okay...", Seulgi paused for a second and she stalked away.

"Seulgi must be sad that she couldn't see Kai", Irene spoke after Seulgi left.

"It was her fault for ignoring his calls...", Chanyeol added.

"Are they really close? ", Wendy asked.

"It is complicated. Sometimes they are close but most of the time they just want to kill each other", Sehun smirked and Chanyeol chuckled in agreement.

Sehun and Irene went back to attend their classes while Wendy and Chanyeol stayed for a while.

*****  
Chanyeol gave seminars and Wendy attended most of them. After his presentations, she would excitedly discuss about that said topics.  
He felt like he found his true companion.

He was usually a lively person and with Wendy around, he smiled alot, more than he usually does.

Whenever they sat together for lunch, Chanyeol and Wendy would be in their own talkative world until their siblings disturbed them.

They went out for coffee, attended seminars, late night dinners, without Irene and Sehun!  
Chanyeol eventually did agree that Wendy was very much similar to him.  
They would waited for each other just to talk for few minutes.  
His siblings were sure that something was going on between them.

Chanyeol even introduced Wendy to others as his close friend, which made Minho argue about it.

"Chan, tell me who is your close friend? Me or Wen...?", Minho tapped on Chanyeol's arm.

The taller was confused. He couldn't pick one among them.

"Yah! What is so hard to choose? Everyone in SM knew our great friendship. I became your best friend before her ", Minho frowned at his self-proclaimed friend, Chanyeol.

"Wendy is my closest friend", Chanyeol chuckled and Minho made a sore face.

" Hey girl! My friend is just lying to impress you", Minho spoke to Wendy and then he winked at Chanyeol.

"Oh really! Then I'm impressed", Wendy giggled in satisfaction when she saw Minho's baffled face.  
But Sehun's eyes did caught the change in color of Chanyeol's cheeks. He was shy!

Sehun was really happy that he didn't have to hear Chanyeol's silly talks anymore.  
Because Chanyeol found his true * chattermate *

*****  
( After few months )  
Wendy stopped sneaking into other departments. She only did that when it was really necessary.  
Chanyeol was hesitant to join her at first but soon he found his excitement.

" I won't sneak in like you", Chanyeol declined one day.  
" Aren't you curious?", Wendy demanded.

" What if we get caught?"

"No we won't ", She dragged him and out of curiosity Chanyeol followed her.  
They reached the engineering department. She held his hand and they sneaked into a computer lab.  
Luckily there was no professor but only few busy students who worked on some systems.

"Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol was startled and he caught Wendy's arm tightly as he wanted to run away but he couldn't.

" What are you doing here? Are you both really dating?", Seulgi asked him bluntly as she saw them together most of the time.

The other two were surprised, "Hey! We are friends", Chanyeol clarified right away. Wendy nodded.

" You both sneaked in?", Seulgi enquired.

" Yes...Can you not tell my siblings about this?", He requested.

" Don't worry. But you better leave. Our professor is very strict", Seulgi warned them.

The short and long duo ran away quickly.  
"I didn't expect Seulgi would be there. I forgot that She is in computer science engineering. Ugh! I don't like her much ", Chanyeol panted.  
Wendy offered a tissue and he wiped his sweat.

" Why don't you like her?", Wendy asked.

" Seulgi was our friend from childhood. But from the final year in highschool Kai and Seulgi had some serious fueds. So I couldn't be friendly with my brother's enemy", Chanyeol spoke.

" I wish I had known you from my childhood. I would have made lots of happy Memoires", Wendy said, which made Chanyeol's heart flutter.

" Too bad... You were born a year late, that too in Canada", He laughed and she looked at him rather sadly.

"Yeah too bad. But I'm glad that I met you here. Let's make happy memories from now on", She said hopefully.  
The taller just nodded and smiled, to ease the awkward moment.

********  
The classes ended early and Irene suggested that they should go for a movie.

Chanyeol and Sehun agreed right away to their adorable sister's wish and Wendy was obviously included.  
She became a part of their group and Chanyeol was happy that his siblings got along well with the younger.

Irene invited Seulgi, her bestfriend to join them.  
Without Kai, Seulgi was absolutely fine with it.

Seulgi gets on Sehun's nerves too. The action movie they had to pick and the snacks they ordered were based on Seulgi's choice.

They went into the theatre and Seulgi sat in between Irene and Wendy, " I don't like corners", She announced as they sat.

Chanyeol sat on the other side of Wendy, and Seulgi couldn't kill her curiosity.

" What is going on between them", She whispered and Irene shrugged nonchalantly, as she was not sure enough about her brother's relationship.

"Oh Irene...I read the reviews, she will die", Seulgi said and pointed on the screen but everyone else heard her too.  
Sehun glared and then he sighed. It was no point in arguing with Seulgi. No one could win against her, except Kai.  
He suddenly missed his dear brother.

Just after thirty minutes into the movie, Seulgi and Irene rested their heads on each other and dozed off to sleep while the others watched the movie intently.

*  
Once the movie ended Sehun, Irene and Seulgi went back home together.  
The other two approached Wendy's car.

"I liked that main character", She was still in daze. "I wish I was a doctor too".

"You have various interests. So why did you choose Business Management as your major subject ?", Chanyeol pryed about her career choice.

" My parents want me to take over the company after them. So they pressured me to take it", She explained.

"So you don't like what you are studying?", He asked with worry etched in his voice.

"No!... I'm very much interested but it is not my passion", She sighed disappointedly.

"Then what is your passion?"

"Culinary... I love cooking", Wendy grinned widely.

" This is a different side of you ", He replied.

"But my parents would never allow me to study culinary ", She thought he wouldn't notice her bleak expression.

" I will surely root for you, on your passion", Chanyeol smiled and tried to cheer her up.

Wendy moved closer and wrapped her arms around him and it took a moment for the taller to realise the sudden hug and he looked down at her.

" Please do so... Your words are really reassuring...", The younger quickly sat in her car and drove away leaving him to ponder about what has happened.  
Chanyeol grinned like an idiot at such a new feel and shook his head.

\--------------------  
At first Wendy thought Chanyeol as a close friend but slowly she couldn't think of him only as a friend. New feelings filled her heart and she was worried.

" Our classmates are gossiping about you and Chanyeol", Amber informed Wendy.

" I can't stop them from thinking whatever they want", Wendy sighed.  
"Do you like him?", Amber asked.

"I know that you like him. The way you look at him is different", she added which made Wendy turn red.

"I like him. I like him very much", Wendy confessed her secret feelings.

"Wendy...! I'm so happy for you", Amber squealed in happiness.

"But what if he doesn't like me? I'm so scared just by the thought of it", Wendy made a sad face.

"Don't be scared. Just tell him how you feel ", Amber encouraged Wendy to confess.

" But if he rejects me, we can't even go back to being friends. I don't want to loose him", Wendy spoke out her worries.

"Chanyeol Sunbae has actually rejected many girls. Bro! you are very close to him. You both are similar peas", her friend grinned quietly.

"We are close but only as friends. I can't say that I love him now", Wendy held her head and looked tensed.

" Relax... you can confess in the next term..., take your time ", Amber tried to calm her down.  
Wendy thought that it was a best idea and decided to hide her feelings towards the elder for few more months.

*~**~*  
Wendy's car got into trouble and Chanyeol offered her a lift. She wouldn't want to trouble him but he insisted to drop her home.  
She gave the directions and after few minutes they were infront of a large gate.  
He was amazed to see her house, which looked like a Disney movie castle.

"That's your house?!", He asked her in disbelief.  
"Yes", Wendy knew that look. A lot of her friends reacted the same.

"I know that your father is a businessman. But I didn't expect this. You are a rich kid...", He grinned and teased the younger.

"No! I'm not rich. My father is rich", She rolled her eyes.

"What?! Isn't it the same?", He was perplexed by her answer.

"My parents worked very hard to reach this state but I didn't earn anything yet. So I don't want to be addressed as a rich person", She explained.

"Thank you for the help. Good night Chanyeol", She got out of the car.

"Wendy!..You are really a unique person ", He uttered.  
" Thank you ?!", She smiled with a confused look and then decided to take that as a compliment.

From the gate to the main door it was three minute walk.  
As Wendy walked into her house, she saw her father seated in the main hall.

" Dad...", She ran over to hug Mr.Son.  
"How was your day?", He hugged her back with a warm smile.

" Perfect", She sat beside him and searched for her Mom.

"Who was that? Where is your car wennie?", Mrs. Son enquired calmly as her assistant informed that Wendy didn't come back in her own car.

" Hi Mom... My car didn't start and as it was late, Chanyeol dropped me", She said with a shy smile.

" Make sure to invite him inside the mansion next time. I would like to meet such a gentleman", Shindong patted his daughter's head and Sunkyu nodded in agreement.  
Wendy was sure that her parents will like Chanyeol too.

***  
Irene's third year in university ended in a blink of an eye. She performed well in her examinations and she looked forward to the new term.  
As the years went by her hopes of finding a boyfriend in college seemed unrealistic and impossible because of her brothers.  
So She decided to find her perfect man after becoming a doctor.

## End of Third Year ##  
***************  
Kai's one year military service has ended and he returned back home in a sound health.  
Junmyeon cried out this time when he saw his second son. Eunji was happy that her Quadruplets are together.

But She was downhearted once again when Chanyeol's enlistment approval letter has arrived.

**  
The Kim family decided to go out for dinner at a grand restaurant. Junmyeon got promoted to a higher department at his work. So he wanted to treat his family a special dinner.

Chanyeol chose that restaurant as Wendy suggested that it was a really good place to dine.

The restaurant had a italian themed furniture and decor.  
Their family sat at a wide table for five, and everyone looked through the menu cards to order their food.

" Why is everyone bowing to them?" Kai asked and Chanyeol turned around and found a group of men walking in suits.

"Oh that must be the CEO of this restaurant", Sehun concluded.

" CEO looks really young... He seems familiar though", Eunji commented and Junmyeon lifted his head from the menu and looked at the said man.

Junmyeon frowned as he easily recognised Byun Minseok, the one who he never wanted to see.  
One more younger male walked behind the group, in a costly designer suit.

That was the first official day at work for Byun Baekhyun, as he took charge as the as COO in his father's company.

"Oh! Mom, that must be his son. He looks handsome", Irene said and Eunji nodded and both women giggled and drooled over the younger Byun.

Baekhyun averted his eyes at the noisy table and he met Irene's eyes.  
Irene just froze.

He stopped walking and turned to have a proper look at the pretty woman, but his whiny cousin Jongdae interrupted and dragged him away complaining that they were already late for his orientation meeting.

Minseok and his executive assistants followed behind Baekhyun and the older looked proud and elated as his son had finally agreed to join his business.

Junmyeon slammed the table in anger as he couldn't have a sight of happy Minseok. Irene flinched at the sound and the rest of the family were completely baffled.

" Jun what happened?", Eunji held his hand but he shrugged it off.

" Chan...I don't want to eat here. Let us go", Junmyeon left the table immediately.

" Appa!", Chanyeol stared and Kai was still in a state of shock.  
Sehun dropped the menu card and quickly followed his father.

Junmyeon was always a calm man and even when he was frustrated he had never showed such reaction, atleast not on his family, especially not on his dearest wife.

When Sehun reached the parking, his father stood at his car.

" Dad!", Junmyeon looked away and sighed deeply.  
The other family members reached them and Chanyeol just hugged his mother.  
Eunji couldn't meet her husband angry eyes.  
She decided to go home in Kai's car, along with Irene and Chanyeol.

Sehun drove his father's car in which Junmyeon closed his eyes and sat in silence.

*  
After reaching home, he went straight into his room and isolated himself.  
Eunji asked her Quadruplets to rest and she composed herself as she entered their room.

" Jun...", Her voice quivered. Lots of questions lingered in her heart but she knew that Junmyeon needed his time.

Her partner stood there, thinking about the unspoken incident. He knew that what happened in past must come to light oneday but he wasn't ready yet.

Eunji hugged him from the back.  
Junmyeon's heart felt heavy when saw his wife's tears. It was not at all his intention to hurt Eunji, so he embraced her and apologized over a hundred times.

And that next morning everything returned to normal, although no one dared to question why Junmyeon acted in such a way that previous night.  
Eun and Jun are a lovely power couple again and their Quadruplets are happy and relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In SK the mandatory service lasts from 18 to 24 months but for this plot I've changed it to 12 months.
> 
> Well Baekhyun is here but it will take few more chapters to involve him in the plot.
> 
> Joy will be there in the next chapter. Please look forward to it.
> 
> The years count in college is according to Irene's education.


	16. Unexpected guest

Kim Chanyeol was about to attend his mandatory service in a couple of days and so he called Wendy, his close friend .

" I'm going to enlist in military this summer", He informed hesitantly.

The younger was shocked. Wendy excitedly looked forward to the upcoming term but now she was disappointed that her plans to confess to her senior would have to wait.

Chanyeol wanted to see her before he went. Before he could ask her to come, Wendy stated that she would visit him on the day he was leaving.

Kai, Sehun and Irene went to drop Chanyeol at the bus station. Junmyeon and Eunji stayed back at home. Eunji was in crying mode once again, so only Junmyeon would be able to handle his dear wife.

Minho couldn't leave his bestfriend alone, so he got enlisted along with Chanyeol.

" It's time to leave", Minho informed his friend.  
Chanyeol sighed and he gave up on the hope of seeing his favourite junior.

He hugged all siblings and lifted his bag to leave and looked up at a car screeching sound.  
The taller quickly noticed who it was. Wendy ran over to the group and Chanyeol's heart raced uncontrollably. He was not sure why!

" I thought I wouldn't make it...", Wendy panted and was about to tear up but she controlled herself.  
A wide smile spread on his lips, " But you made it", He clapped his hands.

"I'll miss you...", Wendy tiptoed to hug the gaint, "... alot", She whispered and he looked at her in surprise.  
Chanyeol was able to recover and smiled back at her but the moment was ruined when Kai hugged him from the back, " Yeol... I'll miss you too", Kai feinged few sobs.

" Shut up Kai...", Chanyeol glared at his brother to mind his own business.

" Yah! We have to go!!", Minho complained, clearly feeling jealous about his friend's other friend. Chanyeol waved his huge hands and walked away.

Wendy stood there with a warm smile, even though she was sad that she won't be able to meet him for a year. She wanted him to remember her happy face not the sad one.

Chanyeol travelled to the training camp and all he could think was about Wendy.

***  
## Fourth Year ##  
The Quads except Chanyeol were back to the university.  
Wendy had lots of friends to spend her time but she missed her Chanyeol, their quick dinners, their long unending conversations and mostly his presence.

As she was in her third year at college, her father suggested her to take an internship in their own company.  
So She was caught up with college and internship works.

But the Quads insisted Wendy to join them for lunch once in a while.

Irene and Sehun were in fourth year and they got really busy.  
Kai was in third year at his course, and he also got selected for the police academy training. So he had to attend both the college and training.

Seulgi rarely saw Kai and when she did see the bronze skinned man, he seemed busy, sometimes with college stuff and most of the times with college girls.  
Such a serious flrit! She concluded.

Seulgi came to know from her other friends about Kai's hookups with pretty girls at the night clubs.  
Such a pathetic pervert! She concluded once again.

Eat, Enjoy and Enlighten about your body were Kai's main principles in life. He was a free and handsome soul!

*****  
At Shopping Mall,  
Eunji wanted to go out that weekend to have her guilty pleasure, shopping.  
She forced her sons, Sehun and Kai to accompany her to the shopping mall.

As Eunji was the only daughter in the Jung family, her parents gave her a lot of allowances which she specifically used for shopping.  
So she couldn't resist the urge to buy clothes even after all these years of married life.

Eunji happily looked around but tried to control herself to buy only the necessary things.   
" I miss my Chanyeol...", She complained when Kai wouldn't let his mother shop anymore.  
"Mom, you look tried. We can come again next week".  
Kai and Sehun carried all the shopping bags and Eunji pouted and clinged on to their arms.

" Let's eat something before we go home", Kai suggested and went to order pizza while Eunji and Sehun sat down at a table.

"Sooyoung is hungry Mom...", A woman addressed herself in third person. " You are always hungry Soo", the one beside her spoke.

Sehun couldn't help but smile at the grey-haired older mother and a grown up young daughter's conversation.

" Jung Eunji!! Hi...", The older woman stopped and Eunji turned at her in surprise.

" I'm Kim Eunji now", Eunji giggled," How are you Mrs. Park ?" She hugged the woman. She was ten years older than Eunji.  
In past, the Jung family were close to the Park family.  
After their greetings, they decided to sit together. Her daughter sighed and calmly joined the table.

Eunji heard that the Park couple had a child after eight years of marriage. She was happy for them.

" This is my only daughter, Sooyoung. Her dad named her after my name", Mrs. Park laughed heartily. But the younger didn't greet them.

Sooyoung glanced at Sehun and surprisingly enough Sehun didn't even avert his eyes from her.

She seemed quite taller than most other girls, which seemed perfect with Sehun's height.  
She had a stunning physique and a fierce expression but her eyes gave off a soft vibe.

"My sons, Sehun and Kai", Eunji pointed at her bear baby who stood at the wait line.  
Sehun, who sat beside his mother stood up and bowed to the elder woman.  
" It is nice to meet you Madam Park. I have read a lot about your charitable works. I'm honored to meet you".

Mrs. Park smiled and patted Sehun's arm.  
" You have such a charming man as your son Eunji!".

Eunji seemed happy and proud. She informed her long last acquaintance about her Quadruplets. Mrs. Park was utterly surprised to know such an interesting news.

Kai joined them shortly and he bowed to the elder too and then he checked out the young woman beside her. Kai was sure that he had seen her somewhere.   
Maybe at the clubs he went?! He couldn't remember most of those nights because he would be completely drunk and chilling with various girls.

Sooyoung observed the two brothers but she didn't find any resemblance. So they were really farternal Quadruplets!  
Sehun's eyes are glued on the younger woman.

"One of my sons is in military. And my daughter is with her dad", Eunji explained and Mrs. Park listened very intently. 

" All my Quadruplets are studying in SM university. The same college where we studied in the past", Eunji reminisced as Mr Park and Mrs Park were also alumni in SM.

" Sooyoung is in SM too", Older Sooyoung informed.  
" Mom! I quit college long back. Stop saying that I'm from SM", Her daughter whined.

Sehun chuckled looking at her and Kai was utterly confused and shocked. He had never seen Sehun showing any interest in any women after his break up with Hayoung.   
But now he was all dreamy and smiling at the sight of Sooyoung.

Did Sehun fell in love at first sight? Does that mean Sehun just liked Sooyoung's physical appearance. That was so not like Sehun's character! Kai debated about it in his mind and he couldn't concentrate on his pizza.

" Sooyoung is into modelling. So She gave a break for her studies", Her mother explained and Kai then remembered seeing Sooyoung's pictures in a magazine.

Park Sooyoung was a rookie model who goes by the stage name Joy.

Kai looked at Sooyoung and he saw Sooyoung and Sehun sharing glances with small smiles on their faces.  
What happened to his dear brother Sehun? Who was the impostor beside him!?

Well Sooyoung was undeniably beautiful but Sehun was not supposed to act like that.   
" Bro....What happened to you?", Kai whispered at Sehun and the other raised his brows.  
" Nothing!"

He was slightly taken aback with Sehun's smile. Something did happen!

" Mom...We are getting late for my photoshoot...", Sooyoung complained about being dragged around for shopping when they could have easily ordered any branded clothing to their own mansion.

She hurriedly stood up and dropped her handbag and Sehun went to help her.  
She thanked the man quietly and looked at her Mom to come.

Mrs Park was over sixty years old and she couldn't walk much as she was tired. Sehun offered his hand to the older and she gripped on to his arm as they walked out of the shopping mall.

Once they reached their car, Mrs. Park hugged Eunji and promised that they would meet again.

Sooyoung turned at the taller,   
" Thank you for the help. If you need any help call me". She gave her visiting card to the stunned man and sat back in her car.   
She looked down on them! Such an arrogant woman. Kai hated her right away even though she was pretty.

Sehun still grinned himself at Sooyoung's Sassy behaviour and Kai was honestly not sure what to think. 

Eunji decided to drive the car and even on the way back to home, Sehun played with the card in his hand and that scene really seemed frightening to Kai.

If Seulgi acted in such a way, Sehun would create a scene but he seemed okay with Sooyoung's behavior.  
Wait why was he thinking about Seulgi all of a sudden? He smacked his own forehead and looked out of the window.

*****  
( After Few weeks )  
Kim's house,  
The Kim family are gathered in the main hall and they all looked at their unexpected guest.

Zhang Tao, the youngest son of Zhang Yixing who was supposed to be in Beijing at the moment, was somehow seated on the couch in Seoul.

"Uhhh", Tao cried as he continuously rubbed his eyes.  
Irene sat beside him and patted his shoulder but Tao was nowhere stopping those tears.

" TAO! Stop crying and speak up dammit...", Sehun lost his patience and Tao was startled.

"Sehun!", Junmyeon refrained his third son from scaring the younger.

"Papa Kim, Sehun is such a meanie...", Tao glared and sobbed harder.

Junmyeon approached the younger calmly and asked him what was he doing in their country that too without the permission from his parents.

Tao gulped down his throat and narrated why he had left his parents house.

*  
Dr. Yixing and Luna went back to their respective work places that morning.

Tao was speaking on phone and he didn't observe his elder brother Luhan, who stood at his room door.  
" I love you so much... come back soon...Aw I miss you too babe... Bye", Tao cooed.

He then got startled, dropped his phone with the unexpected presence of Luhan.

The phone's screen was broken but Tao didn't have time to care about it.

" Who was that on the call?", The elder questioned his brother.

Tao was quite. What was he supposed to tell? That he have a boyfriend! He wanted to keep that as a secret until the right moment but Luhan had to ruin everything.

" Where were you last night? Who was the man that dropped you at home early in the morning? What is that mark on your neck? ", Luhan dropped continuous questions and Tao was shaken.

" Luhan gege... I love him", The younger revealed his biggest secret.

It was Luhan's time to get shocked. He knew Tao was upto to no good as the younger always came late from school. But he did not expect such a relevation.

" Are you out of your mind?!", Luhan glared and scared the younger. A man liking a man didn't seem good to him.  
" I'm going to tell Mama and Papa about this...", The elder warned and left the house.

Tao was so scared...He just packed his college bag and then decided to leave his house.  
His boyfriend went out of the country that morning. So Tao had no where else to go. 

With some of his pocket money, he decided go to his uncle Kim's house. He hurriedly took the flight to Seoul but after landing there he realised that he doesn't have their home address. 

" I remembered that Quadies studied at SM university. So I went there straight and asked the students about them in my weird Korean. But a goddess appeared in front of me and spoke to me in Chinese! She asked what I want and luckily she knew you guys", Tao ended his story and breathed out.

*  
"Oh!! so that's how you met Wendy!", Irene exclaimed.

" Then Wendy found me and I saw Tao!", Kai spoke, " I was speechless when Tao ran up to hug me! He cried all the way home and I couldn't even ask him why he came here!"

" So you ran away from home because your family found out that you like men!?", Eunji was perplexed. Well none of them expected that.

Tao nodded his head with a sad smile, " I know what you must be thinking".

" Man or a woman, a sincere and kind heart is important. Let your parents know about how you feel. We will all support you in this", Papa Kim promised.

" Yixing will accept you... He will never restrain your love... That I can promise you", Junmyeon filled some courage." Your parents are really worried about you! Even Luhan is very much sorry about his behavior. Can we go back home now?", Eunji asked Tao calmly.

" But Mama Zhang is really conservative... She wouldn't understand!" Tao mumbled.

" Soon Aunty will understand too. I can talk to her if you want", Irene gave her assurance too.

Tao's eyes are again filled with tears and he hugged the elders.  
It's just been few hours but Tao missed his parents too.  
He called them immediately and spoke to them. He apologized for his sudden disappearance.

" I want to go home", The younger expressed happily. He was ready to face his parents.  
There was a knock on the door and Irene answered it.

A tall and handsome man, who looked like a model showed up at the main door and Irene was smitten.

" Hey...Hello..."  
Her cheeks turned red and she didn't respond. 

"Is the Kim Junmyeon's house?"  
The man spoke to her in English and Irene nodded, totally in love with his accent.  
" I'm Tao's boyfriend"   
The man said which drained out all her blush.  
She opened the door wide for him to enter and the tall man walked in behind her.

" Tao..."  
" Hm...", Tao gasped and jumped from the couch, " Yifan!", He hugged the man and started to cry. Yifan consoled him and reached out his hand to fix Tao's messed up hair.

Irene stared at them intently wishing when she would be able to have such a man in her life.

" Renee, He likes men!", Kai broke his sister's bubble and she was downhearted.

Wu Yifan, Tao's boyfriend went to Tao's place as his trip was cancelled and there he found out what has happened from Luhan. He then immediately took a flight and reached Seoul.  
The Kim family asked Yifan any Tao to stay the night at their house. The younger couple agreed.

**  
Junmyeon and Eunji prepared special dishes as they had guests and they invited their daughter like neighbour, Seulgi.

Seulgi had joined them for dinner as her father went out for work.

Tao was happy to see her after so many years. He remembered playing with Seulgi when they visited Seoul during Christmas when he was in middle school. 

" Tao?! Hi...", Seulgi greeted the younger.

" Hi Noona", He smiled shyly.

" Woah... You look very tall now! It's like you are in the tenth floor...", She exclaimed.

" Well, not everyone will stop at the fourth floor like you", Kai commented as he sat at the dinning table.

" Kai!! I'm not short!", Seulgi yelled.

" But your brain is...", Kai said, calmly.

" Yah!! I'm going to kil-", Seulgi grabbed his hair but it was an undercut hair and she couldn't grip it well. Kai tried to avoid her.

Sehun and Yifan chuckled at such an interesting scene.   
Tao was shocked to see them like that, because as per his knowledge Seulgi and Kai are bestest friends since childhood.  
Irene intervened their fight but the angry duo calmed down only when Eunji and Junmyeon entered from the kitchen.

Everyon settled to eat.

Irene and Seulgi gaped at Yifan in awe and their eyes are not satisfied yet. They were jealous of Tao for being such a lucky man.

" Seulgi Noona did you confess your love?", Tao enquired in his best Korean, as he was seated next to her.

He vaguely remembered Seulgi mentioning about her infatuation on her close friend, he doesn't particularly know who it was.  
Seulgi turned sad and shook her head. She tried to concentrate on her food and luckily Eunji initiated a conversation with her.

" What love? Confess to whom?" Kai was perplexed.  
He then looked at Sehun and Seulgi.

" Is it Sehun?! Seulgi wanted to confess to that brother of mine? No way!", Kai whispered to the younger.  
Tao shook his head.  
" Is it Chanyeol?! What about Wendy then!", Kai mumbled himself.

Maybe Seulgi had a reason for not confessing her feelings. Tao decided it was not his place to talk about someone else's life.  
"Never mind!", He went and sat beside his Yifan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is here..\∆/
> 
> I couldn't skip Tao and Kris in the plot. ^&^


	17. Hopeless Bond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' M' for this KaiSeul chapter. But don't expect much...;-)

The Kim family had to go to China the next day with Yifan and Tao, as the younger insisted.   
Tao said that he needed Irene for his moral support. So Sehun went along with his parents to take care of Irene.

Kai couldn't join them because he was stuck with his college work.

After going to China, Eunji called Kai that night and requested him to sleep at Seulgi's place.

"Omma!! Really!?? Why me??", Kai whined over the phone.

" You have to go, Junmyeon promised Seulgi's dad", Eunji requested her second son.

Kai frowned a bit. Yunho was always extra careful about his daughter and as he had a night shift, he requested his dear neighbors to take care of Seulgi.

"Kai baby... Seulgi is all alone in her house. Recently something horrible happened in our neighborhood and her parents are worried about her. So it's our responsibility", Eunji pestered.

*  
Kang's House,  
Kai unwillingly went to Seulgi's house. He had a stupid long assignment to complete, so he carried his college backpack to her place.

Seulgi eyed his bag when she opened the main door.

"I have a paper to submit. Only three more pages left", He settled himself on the couch.  
He had been to that house for thousands of times and he knew every nook and corner in her house.

"I prepared Sulli unnie's room for you to sleep", Seulgi informed.

"I'm okay on the couch", Kai concentrated on writing his paper.

"Are you sure?", She raised her brows. She doesn't want to act like a horrible host.

"Yep. I'm comfortable here", He spoke curtly and Seulgi went back to her study room. 

*  
After awhile, she came back to check up on her guest. Kai yawned and streched his body after successfully completing his assignment.

"Are you sleepy? " Seulgi asked as she dimmed the lights.

"No! A little tried with training but I'm not sleepy. Why??", He met her eyes.

" Nothing. So how is academy? I don't see you much at College", Seulgi started a light conversation.

" Yeah, I do have classes but weekly twice or thrice. Rest of the days I have to attend the academy. Police training and exams are not easy...", He was working out a lot to keep his body in a good shape.

"You want a drink?", She offered.

"Huh!? What do you have?", He shouldn't be drinking but he badly needed a one.

"Wine...Dad likes wine so only that is available", Seulgi went into the pantry as he agreed with a nod and checked his phone.

"Here", She poured the wine meticulously and offered it to him.  
She took another glass for herself.

"You can sit... I don't bite", Kai pointed at the empty space beside him and sipped his drink.

" I know", Seulgi scoffed and sat on the couch.

They drank in silence.   
Kai initiated another conversation. Both talked normally, like two causal friends catching up with everything they have been doing from past few weeks.

Seulgi was happy to have a proper conversation with Kai. He was her bestfriend till high school and She always missed those days they spent. But ofcourse she wouldn't want to remind him about it.

"When is aunt Hyoyeon coming back?", It was not Kai's business to ask but he had known the Kang family from his childhood. He was just a curious lad.

"I don't know... not sure...", Seulgi murmured and bit her lower lip. She tried not to sound sad.  
But Kai somehow felt her distress.

"Seulgi...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? 

"Yes I'm fine...", She gulped the whole drink and Kai gaped at her. He understood that She was not at all fine.

Women's words and their opposite actions was not new to him.

"I don't think so", He mumbled but she heard him crystal clear.

"Yahh! You know what!... actually I'm not fine. I'm worried about my Mom and Dad. What if they break up for real? A divorce!!", Seulgi yelled and Kai placed his hand on her arm.

"Try being optimistic Seulgi..."

"My Dad is a workaholic. You know that right! And Mom doesn't want such husband. That's the main reason for their constant fights and such long separations", She tried to control her sobs.

"Yes uncle Yunho dedicated his life to the work he loves. You should be proud of it", Kai spoke.

"So you mean to say that you would love your job more than your family??", Seulgi demanded pouring herself a glass full of wine.

"No! I'm just saying. Stop judging your dad. That is all I could say", Kai tried to snatch away her glass. Seulgi fought back for her precious wine.

There was a few moments of silence. Kai gave up and took a sip of own his drink while Seulgi gulped down the liquid in one go.

"I wish my parents are lovey dovey like your parents", Seulgi uttered disappointedly.

"Oh come on, even my parents fight a lot. They won't talk for weeks", Kai lied a little. His parents are so much in love that sometimes he felt like using blindfolds at home.

"I don't want to marry in future. I don't want to have frequent fights with my future husband. I don't want to end up like my parents and like us. So I don't want to date or have any boyfriend ", Seulgi teared up. That was her most dreaded fear.

Kai gaped at her as he heard her list of don't want to's.

Seulgi couldn't discuss these problems with Irene as she was immersed in her own single life problems and Seulgi didn't want to make her friend even more sad by sharing her issues.

Kai was an exception! They were best friends from childhood and she felt comfortable in discussing her family issues with Kai.

Although they started to fight and broke their friendship, they were still close at heart sometimes.

Kai wiped her tears and offered his shoulder for her to lean on. Seulgi comfortably placed her head on his broad shoulder.

"Seul... Don't cry... This is not your relationship. Let your parents deal with their own problems. Don't take their arguments to your heart. Okay?", He patted her hand.

She nodded her head.

"You don't have to be scared about your future silly... I'm sure whoever will marry you will make you the happiest woman in the world. So don't compare with your parents. You will have happiness with your special person", Kai placed his glass aside.

"You think so?", She continued to drink but then Kai was able to stop her.

He really doesn't think so but he just had to assure the sad woman. True love and true bond was a facade for him.

"Hundred percent ", He folded his fists with a grin.

Kai's words worked like magic. Seulgi wished that person to be Kai. Because who would understand her more than him. 

Seulgi pressed her lips on Kai's cheek. It was barely a light peck and nothing too intimate.   
But his heart panicked and she herself freaked out and did not seem to believe what she had done.

Her cheeks turned red and it was surely not because of the alcohol.  
She was confused with her state of mixed emotions.

"Uh I-I'm sorry!? I don't know why I....", She rambled and went quiet when Kai turned his face and met her gaze.

"Hey...", His tone was smooth and she wairly avoided his gaze.

Kai placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb slowly moved downwards beyond her cheekbones and reached the edge of her lips.

His face moved forward and she didnot flinch. She just froze and anticipated for whatever he was going to do.  
He waited for her to stop but she did not.

Seulgi had no idea why or how she was okay to that. Maybe it was something about Kai's lips or maybe about his eager expression or his cozy voice or maybe the wine playing tricks on her mind.

Yes! Blame it on the alcohol.

Kai was mesmerized by Seulgi and new sensations evoked in him.

Until that night he never really looked at her as a woman. Well they both used to call each 'bro' and 'dude', because Seulgi used to be like a tomboy.

But university changed everything. Kai did notice little changes but by the end of third year, Seulgi looked fabulous, a pretty college girl.

She felt a tickling feeling in her stomach.  
With her non-verbal consent Kai placed his hand under her chin and titled it upwards a little and Seulgi chuckled for some reason.

Her face felt hot and her plams were sweaty. She was a bit nervous but she calmed herself down.  
Kai was suddenly too close that she stopped her breathe for few seconds.

He parted his lips slightly and titled his head to kiss her.  
She pressed her soft lips back and merged with his.   
She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and he pulled her closer.

They held each other very close as if they longed for such contact. Their overwhelming feelings made them realise that they longed for each others presence.

Their inhales and exhales got louder progressively.  
Seulgi's doubts and insecurities were blurred at the moment when Kai moved top of her.  
Her back touched the couch and she was excited.  
This was what she wanted!. She didn't want to stop nor care about the afterward consequences.

Their lips were sealed and Seulgi tried to resist the urge of biting Kai's lip. But She ended up doing it anyway because of the jolts of pleasure surged from his lips.

She felt his lips moving down from her jaw onto her neck and she tried to grip onto his undercut hair.

But then Kai pulled away and looked down at her, " If we don't stop now, I don't think I could control myself", He confessed.

Seulgi pulled him closer by gripping his t-shirt's collar, "let's do this", She kissed him asking him to continue.

Kai was confused, as to why Seulgi, Miss Rude was fine with it. He panicked thinking what will happen after this and for few seconds he was in a dazed state.

Seulgi let go of his lips as he didn't respond.

"I won't regret or blame you", She cupped his cheek, " I want this...".  
Without any further thoughts Kai kissed her, more fervently.

The act escalated quickly and his hands slowly glided down her body and he pushed her shirt up. He separated his lips for few seconds as he removed her shirt and his own shirt in a hurry.

Kai stared down at her before he leaned down to kiss. And then he continued to kiss and bite her jaw line and neck. He was really turned on.

" I never thought you were this beautiful. I was completely mistaken", He whispered in between their passionate kissing.

Seulgi blushed and chuckled as she herself was smitten by his fit muscles and incredible body.

He rummaged his college backpack and found what he needed. He always carried them, because he never know when he would do the deed.  
A protection was a must. 

Seulgi trembled nervously, for a moment. It was her first time after all and Kai seemed to notice her worry as he moved on top of her.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead", He kissed her reassuringly.

After a intense session of love making, thanks to Seulgi's determination and Kai's strength they kept themselves awake most of the night.  
After few more times, they were dead tried and sore and the couch was really uncomfortable for both of them.  
Nonetheless, they adjusted there and drifted to sleep in each others embrace.

*  
After few hours Seulgi woke up but her eyes are still closed. Her headached incredibly, courtesy red wine and she felt Kai's weight on her body. Their legs and hands are weirdly tangled.

She felt that Kai's chest was one of the best places on the planet. His constant heart beat and his slow breathe and his scent made her happy and it made her think why she was able to feel it.

Seulgi in a jolt of a second, remembered everything.  
"Please tell me it was a dream!", She mumbled clearly knowing it wasn't.

"It's not", Kai answered for her and she froze. He slowly untangled himself from Seulgi and sat near her feet.  
He blushed looking at her and turned away his head.

Seulgi realised that she was naked and hoped to find her clothes but thanks to Kai, they were completely out of her reach!

" My clothes!", She covered herself with her hands and yelled at the shy man. Kai sighed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up from the couch to get her clothes. 

She warned him not look as she dressed herself and Kai was not able to meet her eyes.

Just few hours ago they enjoyed each others company and their bodies were indulged in so much pleasure. But now both chose to stay quite.

They needed some time to think. About them, about their relationship, what was going to happen between them from now on!  
But Seulgi knew her own buried feelings and she thought she might express them as the time came.

"Kai...don't be too shocked but I think I'm in love with you", She looked at him for his reaction.

The man drew a sharp breathe when she said that.  
" But Seulgi... I...", Kai muttered not really knowing what to say.

Seulgi shook her head, "You don't believe me??!", 

"I believe you...", Kai looked at his surroundings and tried to escape that situation.  
" So? What is your answer?"

Kai liked her too. Maybe he was not sure and she demanded an answer from him right away, and he was still unsure.  
Yes! Maybe dating and being in a relationship with Seulgi won't be a bad thing. He would love to try loving Seulgi as his girlfriend.  
Girlfriend!? Oh wait! He had a serious girlfriend now. And Seulgi doesn't know about that! Should he tell her?!

Kai knew it would break her heart. 

"I should have told you before. Soojung and I are dating again", He confessed.  
Seulgi was perplexed. Soojung was in a different country and she thought that Kai was lying.

"No! I'm not lying. She came back few weeks ago, in an exchange program. When we met we decided to give our relationship one more chance", Kai explained and Seulgi was on verge of tears.

" So, do you love her? ", She asked.

Love! Love was not there in Kai's dictionary. That's what he would say to all of his friends. The love he have for his parents and siblings was different. But to love only one woman, to scarifice things for her was impossible for him. 

"I like Soojung... But I don't think I love her and I do know that I don't love you", He tried to explain his complicated mind.  
Kai never believed in true love, one woman, soulmates forever stuff was not for him.

"You cheater! You have a girlfriend but then you chose to sleep with me?!", Seulgi yelled as her anger was no longer controlled.

Kai, desipte her accusations didn't feel that he made a mistake.  
Soojung is his girlfriend but he was not guilty. He was always like that, Seulgi knew that too.   
He was frustrated, why was the woman making a scene!

"Seulgi..!!."

It was already five in the morning and they heard clock ticking five continuous rings. And Seulgi was in no mood to talk with a rock.

"Kai...leave... My dad will be here any minute", She ran back upstairs into her room. 

Kai stayed there confused and guilt overpowering him. He ruffled his hair and regretted why he even came to her house in the first place.

He didn't know whether he should apologize to Seulgi or Soojung.

Women are really complicated when they are not in bed, Kai concluded. He packed his bag after clearing the dirtied and messy couch.

"Hey... I'm leaving... Lock the door", He shouted before he shut the door.

Seulgi was a crying mess and she was heart broken. Few hours ago everything was fine and now everything changed. She blamed herself as she couldn't blame the man as she was the one who asked for it.

Kai headed back to his home to relax his mind. A cold shower was what he needed otherwise his head might just explode thinking about his hopeless bond with Seulgi.


	18. Hopeless Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' M '...Just a little bit...^_^ Do not expect much.

' M '...Just a little bit...^_^ Do not expect much.  
____________________________

**~ No One's PoV ~**  
Seulgi stayed at home for a week. Her father thought that she was sick with fever and everyone from Kim's family thought the same, except Kai.

They were bestfriends in the past but now, Kim Kai was the biggest jerk she had ever met, Kang Seulgi concluded.

If Kai had informed her about his girlfriend before, would she be able to control her feelings?  
No! You would still have done the same! Inner Seulgi blamed herself. Seulgi decided to keep a distance from him.

**  
Kim Irene went to Seulgi's place with a homemade lunch box prepared by Junmyeon.  
Eunji wanted to cook but Mr. Kim doesn't want the poor girl to get even more sick. So he politely declined his wife's help.

As Seulgi's home was near to their house, none of her brothers accompanied Irene. But the time limit they gave her was one hour.

If Irene doesn't reach home by the given time, she knew her brothers would come running to the Kang's house.

Seulgi's room was a mess and Irene had that strong urge to clean the whole room, which she did!

And the future doctor easily understood that Seulgi was not sick, rather she was depressed and heart broken.

Irene forced Seulgi to tell what exactly happened, and Seulgi bawled out confessing everything to her bestfriend.

Irene loved her brother but she was not biased. She knew what Kai did was really wrong. She wanted to talk with Kai about it but Seulgi stopped her.

" I gave my consent for it and I don't want you to blame Kai...", Seulgi cried. It was not her intention to break the brother and sister bond.

But Irene was still confused. She thought they hated each other with all their heart. Never in her weirdest of dreams she has thought that Kai and Seulgi would end up doing * it *.

The more saddest part is that even her bestfriend was not a virgin anymore. She shouldn't be thinking about it at that moment but she have her desires too and being single really sucked.

Irene sighed dejectedly thinking about her single life problems.

" Kai clearly said that he doesn't love me nor anyone!", Seulgi sobbed. She regretted confessing her feelings too.

"Maybe Kai had feelings for you all along but expressed them as hate...", Irene tried to think what went wrong between them.

Love!!? 

Where did that even come from!? Seulgi should have just shut her mouth that day. Was she really caught up in the moment? Her feelings doesn't make sense!

But now that Seulgi has acknowledged her own heart, she was even more hurt. Kai would never love her back! She sobbed harder.

" Seulgi... Kai doesn't deserve you nor your love. Just forget about him", Irene embraced her bestfriend.

Irene vowed that she would never reveal about what happened between Kai and Seulgi.

Kai knew that Seulgi would share about what they did to Irene. So when Irene returned home, Kai looked at his sister for some kind of change in her expression.

But Irene acted normally and Kai didn't dare to enquire about Seulgi. If Seulgi didn't tell about it then he had no right to expose what they did.

*****  
At University,  
Since Chanyeol wasn't around, Sehun took it upon himself to check on Wendy, who was busy most of the time.

One afternoon he invited Wendy to join them for lunch.

" So how is Chanyeol? Did you meet him unnie ?", Wendy looked at Irene.  
The younger had no way to contact Chanyeol. The military training had strict rules and trainees cannot contact everyone however they want.

" Chan is fine. Omma and Dad went to visit him few days ago ", Kai informed. He had no one to tease as Chanyeol was in military. He missed his elder brother.

" But we are going to see him soon".

When they told Wendy the plan about visiting Chanyeol at the training camp that next weekend, the younger was very much excited.

" Would you like to join us ?", Sehun offered.

Her happiest expression said it all. Kai and Irene laughed at Wendy, as the younger continuously repeated the word, ' Yes...'

That evening itself Wendy informed her parents that she was going to visit Chanyeol.  
Shindong and Sunkyu never denied their daughter's wishes, except about her career.

That weekend arrived really soon, atleast for Wendy.  
On the trip day, She prepared Chanyeol's favourite foods and packed them in large boxes.

The Kim siblings went to pick Wendy at the address she gave.

" Your house...", Kai stared at her mansion for few seconds.  
If he combine his house and Seulgi's house it still wouldn't be the one-eighth part of Wendy's house. It was really large and huge!  
" I like the architecture...", Sehun commented.  
" Yeah...Mom would love to see this...", Irene smiled as Wendy sat inside their car.

The younger gave a polite smile.

"Woah there are so many dishes. You prepared these all by yourself? ", Irene opened her mouth in surprise.

" I woke early to make them", Wendy couldn't even sleep the whole night due the excitement of visiting Chanyeol.

The journey was long and rather exhausting than expected. But the smile on Wendy's face didn't fade.

Sehun had his tiresome face as he drove his car. Kai slept all the way and Irene was very much tired.  
The brothers didn't want Irene to come, but she insisted on joining them.

*  
At Training Camp,  
Chanyeol walked to them in his dusty military uniform. The man just came back from his training session and he didn't bother cleaning up when he heard the news about the visit of his siblings.

He was pretty much surprised to see Wendy along with his Co-Quads.

The taller hugged his brothers and sister. He wasn't expecting Wendy but he greeted her with a bright smile.  
Wendy haven't talked to him for months and she was really happy to see him.

" How are you?", Wendy offered a tissue which she found in her bag.

" I'm fit and healthy. What about you?" Chanyeol wiped his dripping sweat.

" Wendy is busy being a topper", Kai interrupted them when a grin. They updated his brother about their academics at the university.

They roamed the area and then settled under a large tree.  
Sehun spread the blanket and everyone sat down to eat the lunch prepared by Wendy. It seemed like a family picnic.

"This tastes really good", Kai stuffed the food.

"Irene doesn't even know how to cook", Sehun teased.  
"Stop lying... When Mom and Appa went to China, I cooked for you guys", Their sister frowned.

"Renee you did cook for us. But it was horrible. I'm glad Chanyeol can cook. He saved our stomachs", Kai cackled.

"I hate you both", Irene huffed and folded her hands.

" I will teach you unnie. When you are free you can come to my house",Wendy offered.

"Sure Wendy. But I'll have to drag Kai with me. Even he can't cook", Irene stuck out her tounge.  
Kai nodded his head in defeat.

They chatted and laughed together and soon it was their time to leave. Kai and Sehun packed the stuff they brought and walked towards their car.

Chanyeol walked slowly beside Wendy.

Hid siblings walked in the front to give them some privacy, if in case they needed.

"You didn't tell about the taste of the food? ", Wendy badly wanted to know his opinion.

" I liked your cooking...I even like the fact that you made them especially for me. Thank you...", He complimented with all his heart.

She grinned like a kid.

" You shouldn't let go of your talent. You'd make a great a chef ".

Hearing those words from the man she love made Wendy emotional. She had to leave him soon and it made her cry.  
The taller was surely shocked to see her tears.  
It was the very first time for Chanyeol to see all-time-happy Wendy cry.

She hugged him suddenly and He was surprised but this time he hugged her back.

"I'm hoping that you will cook for me again", The taller said as Wendy wiped her tears and nodded with a huge smile.

His siblings observed them from their car.

" They are slow...", Kai sighed.

" Really really slow...", Sehun agreed.

" Atleast they both got each other to think about... What about me!?", Irene glared at her brothers. How many years she have to suffer!

She always rooted for her brothers in their relationships but why can't they let her date!?

Wendy happily waved to Chanyeol as she sat back in the car. She was satisfied with such an amazing day.  
She can't wait for Chanyeol's discharge from the military. Once he is out, she was prepared to confess...

*********  
Kang Seulgi fell in love with Kim Kai, and things weren't going great for her because Kai was still comfortably flirting with other girls even though he was dating Soojung!

She wanted Kai for herself. But the man wouldn't even look at her.

Seulgi was miserable but she didn't dare to confess her feelings once again. She had her self respect too.

Kai, on the otherhand thought that Seulgi was not interested in him anymore and he was relieved.  
Having to hear that his ex bestfriend loving him was weird and uncanny.

Luck was never on their side or was it the other way around!  
Seulgi and Kai were in sports club and they had to participate in it's activities regularly, which means they get to see each other often.

*  
SM university held a Men and women's tennis competition just like every year.

Seulgi wanted to drop out from participation but her friends wouldn't let her do that. She was the ace player in the women's team and they needed her to win the championship.

As expected, contestants Seulgi and Kai were able to reach the final match.

She doesn't want to loose to him and he was the same. The finale between the two was really intense.

Finally Kai won and many girls who cheered for him flocked around when he received the heavy cup.  
Seulgi was also given a cup and Kai laughed looking at the size, which was smaller than his water bottle!

*  
It was already evening and the sun was about to set.  
Seulgi and Kai held their bags and rackets and walked out from the tennis court. Kai's fan girls followed him.

" Girls... I'm going to freshen up... So let's meet at the winning party", Kai winked and the girls giggled and left.

" I don't see Soojung?" Seulgi looked at him suspiciously as they walked to towards the changing rooms.

" We are not together now!" Kai replied.

Soojung finally broke up with Kai! Seulgi stopped walking.

"It was your fault though", He looked at her accusingly and walked into the men's locker room. He smirked and proclaimed himself as a great actor.

Seulgi walked into the women's room and opted for a cold shower. She slowly regained what Kai had said.

She came out of the shower with anger. Why did Kai blame her?! It was not her fault if Soojung decided to dump a playboy like Kai.

What was the reason for their break-up!?  
Seulgi wanted to discuss with Kai. He had no right to blame her.

Kai came out of the shower and walked to his locker to dress up.  
Seulgi opened the door and went inside at a bad time.

The man was shirtless and his hair dripped with water when Seulgi barged in. She stood still as she looked at his toned upper torso. She blushed and looked away instantly.

" Seulgi...!?"

"Yah! Why is it my fault?",  
She tried to ignore such a great body and confronted him.

" I was kidding!", Kai grinned.

" Then, Why did you break up Soojung? Is it that fun to break women's hearts", She moved forward and hit his arms continuously and stepped on his feet.

" Oww...", Kai got angry. Whoever came onto him clearly know how he was. He was not breaking anyone's heart.

And he was really not sure why Seulgi was mad at him.  
He and Soojung took a mutual descion to break up again.  
Ofcourse partly it was his mistake because he cheated on her multiple times and he didn't hide it when she confronted him about it.

Kai tried to give an honest answer, so Soojung had no reason to stay as his girlfriend. Hence they parted ways.

But why Seulgi had to act like that. Kai was frustrated at this point.

"Yes I broke up. So why does it matter to you?", Kai raised his brows.

Seulgi didn't want to answer that and walked away ignoring Kai's footsteps behind her in the empty locker-room.

"Seulgi...", He grabbed her by her waist, a bit roughly.

" Answer my question", He demanded.

She turned to him, "I don't know", her voice cracked and because the truth was that she cannot stop her feelings for him.

Even though they don't talk much anymore, her heart would unknowingly get excited when Kai was near her.

"Then why are you so mad at me if you don't know the reason?", He moved closer and closer until Seulgi's back hit the corner wall.

Seulgi dropped her bag and froze as Kai's breathe hit her face. Why was he standing so close?

Kai tucked a lock of her loose hair behind her ear with a smile on his face. Seulgi always wore a pony tail and Kai never got the opportunity to see such beautiful hair.

Okay! why wasn't she moving away from him? He looked so damn handsome though!

Kai moved forward to kiss her, "No", Seulgi said calmly.

"But you want me right!? I saw you checking me out", He grinned.  
Seulgi gulped and didn't deny it. Ofcourse she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Kai was somehow aroused! He stepped closer and his hand on her waist moved downwards and she knew what was going to happen.

"Shh"...He placed a finger on her lips before she began to scold him again.

" Now I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not in any relationship. So...", He kissed her neck.

She pushed him away.

"You don't want to?", He asked still holding her hips.

" I don't like corners", Seulgi mumbled which made Kai chuckle.

He then moved her onto the lockers wall.  
They kissed, sloppy at first but soon their pace deepened.  
His hands wandered on her bosom and while she managed to touched his torso.

Kai knew they would be out of their clothes any minute and he was in slight panic.  
Ofcourse he initiated it this time but his brain warned him and said no to what he was doing but his manhood said the opposite.  
And Seulgi wasn't helping at all, with her racing breathes and eager touches on his precious sunkissed body.

They continued to kiss and Seulgi had to stop him again because she was pinned onto the wall and she didn't like it.

" I'm not comfortable like this", She informed and Kai desperately looked around and his eyes caught the bench.

" How about there?", He pointed it and Seulgi nodded immediately.  
Inner Seulgi scolded her but she didn't want to listen, not at such a peak moment of temptation.

Kai placed her on the bench, crawled on top of her and settled between her. They started to kiss once again and she gasped when a digit entered her.

" Don't...", She let out a whimper, " Bite", she glared as the man bit on her neck and lower collarbone.  
Her body was almost ready for his, She moaned and shivered as the digits increased.

" You have that?!", She inquired.  
Kai quickly grabbed his bag, " Yes...".  
Soon their skin slapping sounds echoed in that empty room.  
They even forgot to lock the door but luckily no one showed up.

*  
They ended up doing it on the locker room's bench. The surface was cold and rough but they continued for two sessions anyway. It was a rare chance, for both of them.

For Seulgi, it was because she loved him.  
For Kai, it was because he liked doing it with her.  
With Seulgi, he was more enthusiastic and ecstatic.

They had to shower once again, but they did that separately. Kai offered her to join him but Seulgi barked at him and pulled his hair.

" I don't know why we end up doing this in uncomfortable places", Kai muttered as he buttoned his shirt.

Seulgi was shy again. She just dried her hair and Kai noted that she looked pretty like that, even without any makeup.

" It's already late. Did you bring your car?" He packed his bag.

" No...", Seulgi checked her phone. Maybe she could book a cab.

" I'll drop you home", Kai offered and Seulgi followed behind him without a word to his car.

After the session was always awkward. Was it the same with everyone? Seulgi thought as she glanced at his blank face. The silence was more awkward than their stupid fights.

" I'm tired. Let me rest", Kai announced mid-way and stopped his car.

He didn't look tired at all and he simply looked out of the window.  
Seulgi was irritated. He was clearly lying.

" Ya! Why are you tired!? It's not like we are travelling on a horse!", She sulked.

"Seulgi... I think we are great together like this", Kai turned at her.

He meant physically and Seulgi understood his intention. It was too much for her.

"I don't want to be friends with benefits, with you!", She yelled in his ear and slapped him for thinking such an idea.

He needed Seulgi, but he didn't know how to express it. He wanted to sort out his feelings for Seulgi.

"Okay, how about enemies with benefits?" Kai said.

She glared at him warningly and tried to slap him but he held her hand.

" You are hopeless..."  
Seulgi grimaced and pinched his arms, real hard.  
He was ?   
He whinced in pain as she got out of the car and walked away to hail a cab.

Seulgi's regrets rebounded but she told herself not cry. What's the point of crying? Her conscience wouldn't let her cry.

Kai was disappointed!?. Well to figure things out about Miss.Rude, he had a lot of time.  
He was still so young and carefree.  
So He changed his mind and decided to attend his sports club celebration party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this is how I planned the story. Wenyeol and kaiseul in the starting chapters, then hunjoy will come and at the last Baekrene entry into the plot. So let's see how this works...  
> Please do anticipate for more plot. 💓💁  
> Drop your comments... Don't be silent guys...^^


	19. Love Confession

Kai went to the party organised by SM University's sports club. He was the winner in most of the tournaments and was appreciated by everyone present.

He enjoyed the party life, clubs filled with dim and hazy lights, unlimited alcohol, women in low line dresses, their explicit touches- everything made him feel excited and lively.

But not that evening. Kai hated everything and everyone, especially the woman who slapped him and walked out of his car.

He left the party as he was in no mood to have fun. Seulgi was filled in his mind. He was frightened about his own new behaviour.

At Home,  
Kai came home, glared at Sehun who just walked out of the kitchen. He snatched the water bottle from his brother's hand.

He gulped down the water rather hastily while his brother looked at him skeptically.

" Is that a hickey?", Sehun pointed out at Kai's lower jaw.

Kai widened his eyes. Did Seulgi bit him there? Ofcourse she did! His blood rushed to his cheeks when he thought about their intense moments just an hour ago.

" No! ", Kai responded, " probably a rash", he mumbled shyly.

" I don't think so", Sehun smirked looking at the flustered man.

" Then don't think!"

Kai ignored his brother and flopped beside his father who was seated on the couch.  
He looked dull, Junmyeon noted.

He ruffled his second son's hair lovingly and it made Kai relax with his father's warm touch.  
Kai took a deep a breathe.  
That was so not like him. Thinking about the same woman again and again!

He needed to get a grip of himself, Kai decided.

Kai eyed few magazines laid on the side table and he put a arm around his father's shoulder,  
" Dad... you are reading fashion magazines! I will tell Omma about this", He gave a mischevious grin.

" Whoa... That is not mine! I thought they are yours", Junmyeon tackled his second son while Sehun enjoyed the show.

Irene snickered as she descended from the stairs.  
" I bought them, to look at handsome celebrities", the shorter smiled.

" Boys, just let her date", Junmyeon laughed at his good for nothing single daughter and went back into his room.

Kai nonchalantly flipped through the pages and his eyes caught a picture of a tall model.  
He saw Sooyoung in that magazine!

Since that encounter with her at the shopping mall, Kai started to dislike her with passion.  
Sooyoung was an upcoming model and he saw her pictures very often.

" I hate her!"

" She looks pretty! You knew her?", Irene peeked into the magazine.

Kai narrated how he met the infamous Park Sooyoung and how Kim Sehun, the saint was deeply interested in her.

" Was that really Sehun!!" Irene acted surprised.  
"I got the same doubt Rene... Sehun was smiling at her!!!",  
Kai informed more about Sehun's interaction with Sooyoung.

" Guys! I'm right here..." Sehun intervened.

" You are interested in this model?", Irene asked and her third brother shook his head.

" No! Madam Park was one of the ambassadors of world peace organisation from our country. I read her auto biography in which she mentioned about her daughter's charity works and stated how Sooyoung was her inspiration", Sehun explained.

Whenever Mrs. Park talked about her daughter in her articles, Sehun always thought how she would be.  
And when he finally saw Sooyoung that day, she acted the same how he imagined her to be.

Sehun smiled to himself, when he thought of Sooyoung.

Irene and Kai looked at Sehun in surprise. After his breakup with Hayoung, Sehun haven't dated anyone.  
Since then, this was the first time he ever seemed interested a girl.

" How come I never knew about this?" Kai leaned closer in suspicion.

" Make a habit of reading newspaper", Sehun scoffed.

" Was it love at first sight? " Irene wiggled her eyebrows.

Sehun denied it immediately. However he didn't meet her eyes.  
Irene and Kai still had a lot of questions to ask but he escaped from his siblings.

To be honest even Sehun was shocked as he thought of his behavior when he first met Park Sooyoung.  
Is love at first sight considered real? Isn't it some kind of infatuation you get just by the other person's appearance?!

If so, Sehun was not the type of person that would believe in such love.

*********  
Seasons changed and Kim Chanyeol returned from his military service.

While, Sehun successfully completed his four years mass communications course at SM university.  
He was the first one to graduate among the Quadruplets and he was the last one to enlist in the mandatory military service.

Kang Seulgi, much to her dismay graduated from the university with a computer science engineering degree!  
She would miss her SM college days for sure. But more than that she won't be able to enjoy her student life anymore.  
Adults world scared her and getting a well-paid job was not an easy feat.

But after graduation Seulgi needed a long break, so she went to her mother's place which was in the outskirts of the city.

*  
Quadruplets cousins Zhang Luhan and Tao visited them from China before Sehun's enlistment.  
Their dinner was very much lively and noisy as they discussed about various topics.

Kai and Chanyeol teased Tao about his boyfriend Yifan and the younger was really shy and turned red like a tomato.  
Irene was still jealous of her cousin.

"So how are things with your girlfriend?", Sehun enquired Luhan.

"I broke up with Victoria", Luhan sounded sad.  
"Oh god! What happened Lu? ", Irene screamed at the news.

" It would have been better if we stayed as friends. After being in a relationship for three years, we started to have arguments and fights ", Luhan explained.

"I'm sorry", Irene dreamed to be in a relationship but break up seemed really painful.

"Can't you atleast try to be friends again?", Chanyeol was curious.

" Once you date and break up, the friendship will be broken too", Luhan sighed sadly.

"Cheer up Lu. You are so manly that other girls will be ready to hit on you", Kai joked which made the younger laugh.

Holidays ended soon which meant Luhan and Tao had to head back to their home.

After two more weeks, Eunji, Junmyeon and Chanyeol went to drop Sehun at the training camp.  
Eunji couldn't stay put at home this time. She knew her third son was a picky eater and hates to adopt to changes unlike her other sons.  
So She wanted to go and see his training place with her own eyes.

Even with Chanyeol and Junmyeon by her side, Eunji bawled out when Sehun walked away, into the camp.

## End of Fourth Year ##  
***********  
## Fifth Year ##  
At University,  
Wendy completed her third year and more than her exam results, she eagerly awaited for Chanyeol's return.  
She was glad that he came back in a fit shape.

Irene was in her fifth year in medicine while Chanyeol, Kai and Wendy are in their final fourth year at college.  
Kai won't be able to see his nemesis at college anymore. Seulgi had graduated!

" We are fourth years now", Wendy chirped with the Quadruplets.

"So are you going to drop the honorifics?", Kai teased and the younger shook her head.

" I'm older than you, but you never use honorifics", Chanyeol pointed out at his brother.

" Oh please! You are just two hours older than me", Kai said , " And I'm stronger than you", he argued.

" I got six packs too. Want to see?", Chanyeol almost lifted his shirt to show off his strength and forgetting the women at their table.

"Oh...! Yes", Wendy butted in with excitement.

Chanyeol got embarrassed for no reason.  
Irene just feigned a cough to break the silence.  
Kai just wanted to disappear then and there.

Chanyeol and Wendy behaved like a couple even though they are not in a relationship. Both would always defend and support each other even in the slightest of issues.  
Kai could tell that Chanyeol was interested in Wendy.  
If they get into a relationship, Kai was not sure what all cheesiness he have to witness!

But Irene was not sure of wendy's feelings, as the younger was a over friendly person and so she decided to keep her opinions to herself.

*  
Wendy got bored one weekend as her parents went to work for a business deal.  
The younger called her dear Sunbae and they planned to meet at their favourite coffee shop.  
Chanyeol then invited Wendy to his house and she agreed.

" That is Seulgi's house", He pointed as he drove the car into his neighborhood.

After two more lanes they reached Kim's residency.  
Chanyeol welcomed her with a adorable puppy smile. It was the first time he ever brought a girl to his home.  
But Eunji, Irene and Junmyeon weren't present in the house.

" Oh! There is an appointment for Irene's health check-up. But Kai must be in his room", He informed.

Wendy smiled with a slight nod and looked around the house with keen interest. Eunji had a vibrant taste in interior decoration.

She looked at the large number of photographs on the wall and laughed at few pictures which were mostly filled with the photos of the Quadruplets, their parents, their grandparents and cousins and other childhood friends. Seulgi was also seen beside Kai in most of those pictures.

They walked further and Chanyeol showed his shared music room with Kai's practice room. And Irene's shared painting room with Sehun's videogames room.

Wendy even liked the mini library and study room across the hall.

Chanyeol then took her upstairs, and showed the mini common hall and his Quadruplets rooms. The numbers one, two, three, four were engraved on the wooden doors.

Number one was Chanyeol's room and Wendy chuckled at the shy man.

Chanyeol opened Kai's door and his brother was sleeping happily in the middle of the day.  
" Kai is tired alot these days", He then opened the door to his room and Wendy followed.  
Chanyeol's room was filled with all the similar items that were adored in her own personal room.  
Ofcourse they both had similar tastes and personalities.

His room was small compared to her room but Wendy liked every bit of it. It was Chanyeol's room and She loved it!

" Let me cook for you", Chanyeol took her to the kitchen and made her sit at the dinning table.

"Chanyeol! Why? I mean you didn't have to..."

" It's fine...", His pressed her arm.

Wendy wanted to help and they baked some cookies and enjoyed their little cooking time together.

" These are amazing", Wendy nibbled on their hardwork.

Chanyeol smiled," I'm glad these turned out fine".

Wendy moved closer and held his hand, tightly.  
" Chanyeol... What do you think about us?",

Chanyeol was not an idiot. Ofcourse he realised his feelings for the younger. Not that soon but he did!  
Few of their common friends, even his siblings anticipated about their dating, he was also aware of that.

But Luhan's words still ringed inside frozen Chanyeol.   
His cousin's friendship was ruined because he dated his close friend but later they broke up!

Kim Chanyeol snapped out of his trance when he realised that for the past few seconds he had been staring at Wendy.

" Chanyeol?", Wendy stared into his eyes.

He barely managed to breathe when he heard loud footsteps on the stairs.  
Kai woke up from his power nap and he come down with a sleepy face.  
But he clearly saw Wendy holding his elder brother's hand.

"Ow! What are you two doing?", Kai winked and teased them.

" We just cooked these... Stop having weird ideas", Chanyeol shut his brother's mouth with three cookies.

When Wendy was about to leave, the rest of Kim family had arrived.  
Chanyeol introduced Wendy to his parents.  
" It is nice to finally meet you", Wendy greeted them with a bow.

" I liked the decor of this house", Wendy complimented Eunji, " And loved the collection of your books", She spoke to Junmyeon.

" Then do visit us often", Eunji giggled as she patted Wendy's shoulder and the younger smiled politely.

She bid goodbye to the family as her driver came to pick her up.  
That night Chanyeol had so much to think. He could not answer Wendy's question and it bothered him a lot.

*********  
After Few weeks, Chanyeol, Eunji and Kai were immersed in a board game and they got distracted when their door bell rang.

" Kai...Go, get the door", Junmyeon ordered his son from the kitchen.

" Why me?!"

Junmyeon showed his son a whole bowl of freshly made fried chicken. That's what they always do. They would lure and use the innocent bear with food.

Kai jogged towards the main door and opened it. He saw Seulgi with a luggage bag in her hand.

" How many days are you going to camp here?" Kai glared but Eunji followed behind and hit his arm.

" Dad went to Mom's place and he won't be returning until a week", Seulgi informed uncomfortably.

" Seulgi... you are always welcome to stay here ", His mother smiled and pushed Kai aside so that Seulgi could enter the house.

Kai carried her luggage bag to Irene's room and Seulgi walked around the house as the usual.  
She practically lived in their house since childhood. Her parents would leave her at Kim's place whenever they go out of the city.

The younger Kang would mark her territory in his house, just like that.

Seulgi gave cold shoulder at Kai during her stay. He should be happy about it but he clearly wasn't.  
Kai felt a tinge of hurt whenever She ignored him in his own house!

Kang Seulgi was agitated inside, ignoring him was not enough. She wanted to do something, to make Kai suffer somehow. Then an idea hit her, all she needed was a cup of salt and a bottle of vinegar.

Since Seulgi's arrival Kai's food tasted salty and his energy drinks tasted nasty with a plunging odour.  
At first Kai thought it was due to his mother's special cooking but soon detective Kai realised that his guest was probably behind his stomach torture.

That evening Seulgi walked out of Irene's room after ironing her clothes.  
Kai who was in the common hall, held her hand and pulled her into his room.

She threw him a confused but disgusted look.  
" Why are you torturing me?", Kai mirrored her expression.

" What did I do?" Seulgi acted innocent, " I'm your guest. Why would I torture you!?", She gave a sly smile.

It doesn't feel good, Kai thought.  
He abruptly leaned in and pecked on her lips, which made Seulgi's body tense up.

She was in Kai, her mortal enemy's room!  
She tried to calm down her heart. What will Kai do next? Her mind was filled with erotically wild thoughts.

" This is my way of torture. So stop messing with my food, otherwise I will do the same of whatever you are imagining right now", Kai's lips formed into a sinister smile and he suddenly hit her forehead with his head.

Ouch!! 

Seulgi nodded obediently.

I better mix rat poison next time...,   
Seulgi thought and immediately came out of Kai's room but Chanyeol saw her as he stepped out of his own room.

Why was Seulgi coming out from his brother's room! Chanyeol was surprised.

Seulgi looked flustered.

Luckily Irene came upstairs, "Seul... Let's watch a movie after dinner", the shorter suggested as she hugged her.  
The women went down to help Junmyeon to prepare the dinner.

Once they left Chanyeol knocked on his second Quad's door.  
Kai sighed and let the taller in.

" Seulgi was in your room?", Curiosity etched Chanyeol's face.

" Oh! I gave her a warning", Kai mumbled.

But there was a blush on Seulgi's face! No one would blush if someone gave them a warning!  
Did something happen between these two when he was in military? Chanyeol thought.

As planned, everyone settled in the main hall to watch a movie after dinner.

" I hate corners", Seulgi once again announced that she doesn't want to sit at the edges.  
She sat in between Eunji and Irene.

" Why do you always say that?" Kai frowned.  
Seulgi shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on the movie. She giggled along with his mother at a scene which wasn't even funny.  
Chanyeol the spoiler mouth, animatedly talked about the plot twist and then apologized but Kai wasn't even interested in the movie.

It was ridiculous, Kai thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off Seulgi's smiling face.

*  
Seulgi got an internship at a software company and she had her eyes fixed on her laptop screen most of the time as she typed the programs thoroughly.

Her host, Kai watched her work diligently and it seemed that she was interested in the work she was learning.  
He found her cute with that slight frown, but he was not able to see her brows clearly because of her bangs.

It has been ages since Kai had seen Seulgi's complete forehead!

" You look like a ghost. Cut those bangs! ", He hit her head and Seulgi outraged, absolutely annoyed with his behaviour.

She tugged his hair and kicked him and even tried to punch his face.  
They both fought like cats and dogs during her stay.  
But a week ended soon and Seulgi had to leave.

" Kai... Will you help me with my bags?", Seulgi looked at him with expectant face.

Kai declined to go and Chanyeol had to carry Seulgi's luggage, upon Eunji's request.  
They walked in silence towards the Kang's home but Chanyeol couldn't keep his curiosity.

" What happened between the two of you?"

Seulgi shook her head.

" You always glared at each other but today it seemed different. As if you are sad..."

" What's with all your deductions about me? You did not become a lawyer yet", She took her anger out on Kai's Quad.

Chanyeol huffed. Maybe it was a mistake to talk about the truth.

*********

Sehun was in military.  
Kai was in his police academy training.  
Chanyeol was busy in the seminar room at university.  
And Kim Irene was free that noon as her pathology professor suddenly got sick. Irony!

Irene walked out of her department and found the crazy duo Wendy and Amber at the parking area.

The shorter's eyes fell on Wendy's car, if she had a boyfriend she would have gone for a long drive in such a car. Her life was boring!  
Then she found a way to release her boredom.

" Hi Wendy... Can you teach me how to drive...?", Irene requested the younger.

" What!? You shouldn't drive a car unnie! So no...", Wendy politely declined her wish.

Her brothers and parents never allowed her to drive. Even Seulgi would stop her. But Wendy seemed her only hope.

" I spoke to Chanyeol actually. He agreed as I'm going to be with you. So please Wendy...", Irene had to lie.

" Unnie is this really okay? ", Wendy spoke as Irene sat on the driving seat.

" Yes! Now teach me", Irene asked excitedly, stretching her fingers.  
Wendy explained few basic instructions to drive a car.

Amber suggested that they should go out of the campus to practice driving. The college lanes were not convenient for rookie learners.  
The petite woman was tensed and her palms were sweaty. It was her first time driving afterall!

Minho, who actually ditched his seminar classes saw Irene driving a car out of the university.  
Being a loyal friend, he called and informed Chanyeol about what he saw.

Chanyeol rushed out of the auditorium and left the campus in flight speed on his bike to stop his sister.  
On the main road, the taller was able to spot Wendy's luxury car and He increased the speed of his bike.

" Stop the car!!"  
Irene pulled over the car at a side. Chanyeol's source was right. His sister was indeed driving!

Wendy confusedly came out of the car along with guilty faced Irene.  
Amber was still seated in the backseat.

" Who the hell asked you to take my sister?"  
For the first time ever Chanyeol glared and yelled at Wendy.

The younger flinched and was perplexed, " I thought yo...-"

" Never be with Irene".  
Wendy was frightened at his deep authoritative voice.

" Chanyeol... Stop yelling. It's m-..." Irene tired to interrupt.

" Irene...! Let's go. Not a word until we reach home", He ordered his sister.  
Irene quickly obeyed and sat on his bike.

After reaching home Irene yelled back at the taller.  
" It was my fault. I requested Wendy..." She regretted lying to the innocent girl.

" Ofcourse I can guess that you persuaded her!"

" Huh! then...-"

" But still, Wendy knows that you are not supposed to drive. She shouldn't have agreed just because you have requested", Chanyeol huffed.

" I lied to Wendy that I took your permission... I'm sorry...", She looked down.

" What!?", ofcourse Wendy was gullible enough to believe such lies.

Chanyeol realised his mistake.  
He dialled Wendy's number but the younger did not answer his call.  
He went to her department that next morning.  
Wendy wasn't there. Even Amber was out of reach.

Chanyeol didn't want to go her place so he messaged her to meet him at the park where they first met.

Son Wendy was very much excited to see him and Amber Lui was not all supportive that day.

" Why would you go? He yelled at you because of his sister. He is very much sister-centric".

" Chanyeol cares a lot about Irene unnie", Wendy defended him.

" That is what I am talking about! He only cares about his sister. Not you!", Amber snapped.

That was one of the reasons why Wendy liked him. He was a caring man who valued his family more than anything. She wanted such a life partner.

Wendy ignored Amber's protests and went to meet her favourite man.  
She saw Chanyeol seated at their first meeting spot.  
When the taller saw her, he stood up immediately.

" I am sorry Wendy...I shouldn't have shouted on you. Will you forgive me?", He took her hand into his.

"I accept your apology. But it was my fault. I'm sorry too", She gave a small smile.

Wendy decided to confess her feelings to Chanyeol. She didn't want to miss that chance.

" I need to tell you something very important ", Wendy started,  
"I love you", ended with those three words.

Chanyeol's eyes went wide in surprise. He should have seen this coming.

"I liked you since the day we met, here. I couldn't confess as I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But after staying apart for a year I realised that I should have confessed sooner. So let us date...", The younger blushed.

"Wendy...I ", Chanyeol wanted to tell her the same words!

"You might not feel the same as me. But I'm ready to wait for you".

"Listen Wendy, I like you too. But...", He stuttered. He was afraid to get into a relationship with Wendy.  
He doesn't know how to explain her about his dilemma.

Chanyeol deeply thought about what Luhan had said during his visit.  
Love ruined a close friendship? What should he do? Should he conceal or confess his feelings!?

"Only as a friend? I knew you would say that... ", She smiled again understandingly.

"You are very precious to me and I won't let you go that easily", She raised her heels and pulled the taller for a hug but he was still confused.

" What if I ?", Chanyeol spoke again.

What if you don't love me back? 

The thought of Chanyeol never loving her back scared Wendy but she doesn't want to have any regrets in life.

" We can still be friends. But I'm going to try my best too", She suddenly cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.  
Chanyeol's heart went crazy.  
The man froze right at the spot. His big ears turned red.

"Bye then", Wendy ran away.

Wendy was happy that she doesn't have to hide her feelings anymore.  
Can she be able to live with just being his friend? No way! She hoped that he would love her back one day.


	20. Real Life

At University,

" Wendy confessed that she likes me", Chanyeol whispered to his friend.

" That is so expected. Did you tell Wendy that you liked her too?", Minho was excited.

Chanyeol vaguely explained what has happened on that last evening.

"What the heck? Are you out of your mind?", Minho yelled in shock.

" I wanted to say I love you too, but then I was scared. What if ,after being in a relationship we start hating each other? That will be worse".

Minho was totally mad.  
"Just because you might hate Wendy later, you told her that you only think of her as a friend?", He looked at Chanyeol in disbelief.

" Being best friends forever is better than dating and breaking up", Chanyeol defended himself.

"God! I pity Wendy now. Poor girl...", Minho muttered.

Since the past four years with Chanyeol, Minho knew that his bestfriend was really stubborn and no one could change his mind when he decides on something.

*

Even after such daring confession, Wendy was her usual self with Chanyeol. He was relieved that the younger did not bring up that topic again.

Chanyeol would sit with his law books piled up infront and Wendy was seen beside him, with her business administration books.  
The final exams were just around the end of the month and everyone visited the library like a coffee shop.

Kim Irene looked like a patient because of her intensive study schedule and she didn't even have time for proper sleep. At one point, Irene's family suggested her to quit her studies. But she stubbornly insisted to pursue her dreams.

Kai was so busy with his studies and various trainings at the academy that he forgot the existence of someone named Seulgi.

~**~

"What are your plans after graduation?", Wendy asked as they were going to graduate soon.

"After completing law school, I need to clear the bar exams. Then I'll have a job", Chanyeol informed.

" What about you? "

It doesn't matter what Wendy did, as at the end she must take over her parents company. But Wendy was never interested and always complained to the older about it.

Chanyeol need to work hard to get a job even after graduation. He realised that day how Wendy was different from him. Well she is a millionaire after all.

" I want to open my own restaurants and my parents agreed because it is a business too. So I'm planning to do my masters both in MBA and culinary. I have convinced my parents about it", She said with a bittersweet excitement.

"Wow! that's a great news ", Chanyeol was happy for her.

" I skipped my meals and didn't talk to them for two days...", She grinned.

" Those are the perks of being an only child ", He laughed.

" But...My dad wants me to go abroad for masters. That is his only condition and I'm still thinking about it".

Wendy would have gone easily if there was no Chanyeol in her life. But now that she liked him so much, going away from him for two years was impossible.

What was there to think? It was a rare opportunity and It would be a good exposure if she studied in a foreign country. So Chanyeol encouraged her.

" I don't want to leave you", She mumbled.

"Wendy I like being with you but our friendship is precious to me".

Wendy frowned at how Chanyeol friend-zoned her everytime. She ignored her surroundings and kissed on his cheek and the man became red.

"Wendy!"

"I have had few crushes before... But you are different...I'm not giving up on my love", Wendy said with a serious face.

" If I stay away from you, I cannot make you fall in love with me", She complained.

"Fine! But don't give up on your career because of me. I want you to live your dreams", Chanyeol convinced her and she agreed to go.

***

In SM university, the convocation ceremony for every department was held in a grand scale.  
Eunji and Junmyeon walked over the whole university multiple times and tried to appear at the right moment at three different departments for their three childrens graduation.

The Kim couple were glad that they didn't have to run for one more department as Sehun had graduated last year.

Wendy's parents were absolutely proud and satisfied as their daughter was the topper in her department for four consecutive years. She got admission in a top business school in England and was set to leave in few days.

Chanyeol scored outstanding merits and even received a gold medal from the university.

Irene got selected ( a rare golden chance ) as a resident doctor in SM multi-specialty hospital, which was co-joined with SM university.

Kai changed his interest and wanted to pursue his career as a crime detective. The proud satisfaction of capturing the culprit by researching and analysing each and every clue made him excited. He loved sloving math and somehow he also loved to solve crime cases.  
Soon after clearing the toughest of the rounds, Kai got selected as an assistant detective in Seoul Crime Beaure of Investigation.

Sehun's military service has ended and he immediately took an internship program at a newspaper company. He was so passionate to work as a reporter.

All the Quadruplets plus Wendy and few of their common friends met at the after graduation party and took a lot of commemorative photographs. University life had so many precious memories and it tugged their hearts to leave them behind as they step into the real life world.

They promised to be in touch and to meet whenever possible, but clearly aware that everyone's paths were different.

### END OF FIFTH YEAR ###

At home, Wendy talked about Chanyeol all the time. She would narrate everything they did at college along with his siblings.

"Wen! you need to stop your friendships and concentrate on your studies", Shindong suggested rather seriously when his daughter packed her luggage.

"Dad...! I love my friends", Her friends were never a barrier to her studies. Shindong knew that too. He was just being a strict parent.

Chanyeol promised Wendy that he would go to the airport to send her off. He bought a bouquet of white roses, both of their favourite. Wendy waited for him along with her parents.

"Where is everyone?", He walked towards her.

"I met all my friends in the morning. But I wanted to see you before I leave ",Wendy stated the obvious.

The taller nodded knowingly and smiled widely as he handed the bouquet to his hoobae. Wendy then introduced Chanyeol to her parents.

"Mom, Dad... this is Chanyeol".

Taller bowed and greeted the Son couple.

" Chanyeol huh! We have heard quiet a lot about you", Shindong gave a firm handshake. The taller felt embarrassed.

It was boarding time and Wendy's mother became emotional.

"You can visit her every weekend if you want honey", Shindong comforted his wife.

"Be Brave as always", Shindong hugged his darling daughter. He was not dare enough to cry infront of her. He would surely miss his talkative child.

Wendy approached Chanyeol, who stood a bit away from the Son family.

"Make sure to answer my calls " , She ordered him.

" I promise. "

Tears rolled in Wendy's eyes, " I will miss you Chanyeol".

Chanyeol immediately hugged her as he couldn't hold back himself.  
"Hey don't cry... Just come back soon", He whispered, "Because I will miss you too".

They looked at each other and Chanyeol slowly kissed her forehead. He then smiled wiping her tears.

"Thank you...And I can't wait to see you as a Lawyer. Good luck to you...", She held his hand adoringly and gave a long shake hand. None of them wanted to let go.

"Wendy dear! It's time to go", Shindong reminded her. Wendy smiled shyly when Chanyeol released the grip.

" Bye...", She went to her parents and walked away into the airport terminal.

Chanyeol came home with a satisfied heart. Although he didnot confess his love, he was happy that he expressed some of his feelings. He was determined to get his desired job soon. Chanyeol motivated himself to work hard for his upcoming bar exams.

******

After completing the internship, Sehun got selected as News reporter in a SM news broadcasting company. He was perfect for an announcer job but was soon disappointed as he didn't expect that he would be appointed in a department which he never liked. It was Entertainment news section!

" I wanted to be a news reporter", Sehun stated loudly with a furious expression.

" Mr. Kim... this is news too. People are more interested in celebrities lives rather some political news. You are in my department now, so you need to follow what I tell you", The production manager yelled.

Sehun wanted to argue further but Johnny stopped him. It was their first job after all and they can't risk getting fired on the first week. It would be a bad remark on their résumé.

" Lee Jonghyun is a famous celebrity. You should take his ten minutes interview ", Manager threw the file at the newbies and left.

Although uninterested to work in entertainment section, Sehun was a skillful man and hence his first interview was wrapped up successfully.

*  
" I saw your dashing interview in the news. You looked so handsome, especially your eyebrows", Eunji's voice boomed in the living room.

She then noticed her third son's dejected face.

"Mom! That is not any important news. I hate my job already", Sehun complained and explained what his manager made him to do. Eunji seemed to understand his predicament.

" Oh hunnie, they still don't know about your work. They are just testing your skills. Trust me, you will be in your deserved place in less than a year", Eunji rubbed his belly and the younger chuckled.

Few giggles were heard from the stairs and Sehun braced up himself.

" This is Reporter Kim Sehun...", Chanyeol announced, " And you are watching SM entertainment news...", Kai completed his sentence and both laughed like crack heads. They teased Sehun about the interview for that whole day.

" Jonghyun looked so cute in that black suit. But Sehun,you were awesome on the screen ", Irene complimented.

Junmyeon was the only one who shared same opinion as Sehun.

" Oh ratings are increased to one percent for your show! See, people liked your new face", Sehun's senior manager at work spoke proudly.

" I could have become a model if I wanted to use my looks. I'm here to work on our country's major problems and report the right information to the our citizens", Sehun frowned.

His seniors and production team sniggerd at him.

" Sehun... What were you thinking? Once you become a news reporter did you think that you will directly interview the President of our country!? You have a long way to go for that. "

Hell yeah! Sehun thought exactly the same. He graduated with top merits and his articles and documentaries were even printed and aired when he was just a college student. Ofcourse he had higher hopes and expectations on his role.

Sehun was given a new file.

" Have you heard about Joy, the model ? She came to our company for a photoshoot. You need to interview her. In five minutes", His production manager instructed.

Sehun frowned angrily. There was no time for any preparation! He need to research if he need to interview someone right!?

" Calm down young man! I will give you some info. This Joy have a lot of scandals and she was judged for her way of erotic dressing and rude behaviour. You must make her talk about them."

Sehun wanted to punch the old assistant as well. What kind of gossips people spread without any proof!?

Johnny was in charge of the equipment set-up and lighting. Sehun was seated on a chair, a small mike arranged on his suit. He was nervous, thinking about what questions should he ask and waited for model Joy's arrival.

Sooyoung and her manager entered the small interview room.

" SM news is trash... They always write false articles on me and still they want my interview!" The tall model yelled at her manager.

" Just this once", Her personal manager requested.

Sehun was surprised at her complaints. Sooyoung turned around and Sehun stood up to great the woman.

"Oh! You are... Se-", Sooyoung went silent.

" I'm Kim Sehun", Sehun smiled as he shaked her hand.

" Yes I remember you", the younger mumbled. Why did she remember his name so easily.

They sat down on their respective chairs while Johnny was ready with the camera.

" Why did you become a model?" 

" I'm an only child and parents loved taking my pics. My mom would dress me up and dad would make me pose, like a model! Somehow I loved that..." 

The interview went on for five minutes, Sehun and Sooyoung stared at each other and didn't even look at the camera and the interview felt natural.  
Sehun did not mention about any of her scandals. Because it was unnecessary for him.

Sehun felt like he was on a date with Sooyoung. He asked her questions that he always wanted to know.

" Your questions seemed different". Sooyoung said after the wrap-up.

" I guess I'm here to make a difference! SM won't be a trash anymore ", Sehun smiled. He couldn't keep his straight face anymore.

"Impressive...", Sooyoung smiled.

" Sehun, I went to the editing room just now. Why did you ask such plain questions? We need to air this interview on a national television", His production manager complained.

" My interview, my choice of questions...", Sehun said.

Their team had no choice but to air that five minute interview because the slot time was already issued.

" Oh Wow!! Two percent increase in the ratings. Sehun, our new face has done it again. Even netizens commented that they liked your questions and Sooyoung got positive responses. Her fans are praising you", The assistant producer informed gleefully.

" But it did seem she was flirting with you", Their manager commented and Sehun wanted to strangle him.

Well the company needed ratings and it didn't matter what questions they asked.

From the next interviews, Sehun had the whole team under his grip. He still had to interview various celebrities but he chose his own script. Everybody were in love with his looks and his speech too.

In a span of four months Kim Sehun interviewed many celebrities and became quite popular. He gained a small group of fans too.

And many general fans admired Sooyoung's interviews with Sehun. Reporter Sehun had to interview Sooyoung for more than six times at various occasions.

Whenever their interview was aired, the rating always sky-rocketed. Viewers liked the chemistry between Sooyoung and Sehun during every interview. Sooyoung was rather laid back and calm and composed in her interviews with Sehun, which totally opposite with others.

Most of the interviewers made her feel uncomfortable and but Sehun was different. Sooyoung felt at ease with Sehun.

~

Sehun went to a different broadcasting station to interview few rookie singers and there he saw Sooyoung in casual wear without any make. She still looked beautiful.

" Hey...Miss Park "

" Mr Kim! Hi...", She smiled warmly. It's been a while since she saw him.

" I just changed my clothes...", She informed. She already made up her mind to dress up again.

" I'm here to interview someone else...", Sehun chuckled.

Sooyoung felt embarrassed.  
" Can we go for a cup of coffee after this, Mr Kim?", She offered.

Sehun smiled. " Let me wrap this up real quick".

As promised, within fifteen minutes Sehun was infront if Sooyoung. The woman actually stood there waiting for him.

" My car or yours?"

" Let us walk...", Sooyoung offered as the coffee place was just five minutes away. They had some small talk on the way.

Sehun hated people who speak alot. Sorry to Chanyeol and Wendy .

He realised Sooyoung doesn't over talk and their conversation was kept to medium. But maybe he could listen to Sooyoung all day without any complaints.

" I love animation movies. But none of my friends like to watch them. They say it is for kids", Sooyoung complained.

" My brother Chanyeol is a great fan of animated movies too. He loves them too much... ", Sehun got an idea, " we can all go together whenever you are free", He rubbed his neck with a smile. He never went on a date and ofcourse he might need his siblings help.

Sooyoung was more than happy. They soon exchanged their personal phone numbers and promised to meet again.

*

Sehun needed an excuse to meet Sooyoung. She was on his mind most of the time and he badly wanted to talk her.

" Sooyoung, we can go to the recently released animated movie. Are you interested? My siblings will join us too", Sehun gave a quick call even in his busy schedule.

" Yes! Ofcourse..."

Sooyoung only expected him but with his siblings she was really not sure. She didn't even know why she agreed on a family date!  
But luckily, Kai and Irene had night shifts and Chanyeol didn't go as he didn't want to be a third wheeler on his brother's date.

Sehun and Sooyoung went to a late night show to avoid fans and paparazzi. But the man dozed off to sleep, tried with such hectic working hours and Sooyoung didn't mind. She understood that he still wanted to make time for her.

It made her heart flutter. Sooyoung watched Sehun till the end of the movie. The man looked so confident at everything he did and in her high opinion, he could become a great model too.

Sehun opened his eyes and smiled when Sooyoung was startled. He didn't have time to go on mutiple dates to express his feelings. 

" Miss Park, will you go out with me? " He asked suddenly.

" Yes ofcourse Mr.Kim!", Sooyoung squealed as the end credits rolled infront of them.


	21. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( M:/ Hunjoy... It's nothing much! )

Park Sooyoung was an arrogant, pompous, high headed model and she looked down on people. These were the words media and mostly everyone used to describe Sooyoung's personality.

But Sooyoung was actually patient, tolerate and an open hearted kind woman. She had the ability to embrace people for who they are. It doesn't matter which status they belonged to.  
Sehun realised it when he started to fall in more love with Sooyoung.

They couldn't go out and have causal dates like normal couples but Sehun felt happy and content.

Media were always curious about celebrities lives. Sehun was worried about his secret relationship with Sooyoung. It has been three blissful weeks since they started to date, but he was apprehensive in sharing the news with others, except for Johnny.

At home,

" Did you know about this rumor...", Kai held a magazine which had Sooyoung's photograph as the main cover and his ex- bestfriend was seated beside him.

Seulgi stayed at Kim's place more than her own house. Eunji wouldn't let her go even if the other wanted to.

"That model Joy had atleast dated five men!!!" Seulgi asked to no one.

" I heard that...", Kai found himself replying to Miss. Rude.

For some very strange reason, Kai and Seulgi always knew unimportant information. Sehun was really not sure why they are so compatible.

" Sooyoung and I are dating", Sehun announced to his siblings plus Seulgi.

" You mean... Joy!" Irene and Seulgi exclaimed and Chanyeol was still in shock. But Kai sighed. He had seen that coming. Ofcourse Sehun was head-over heels for Sooyoung since the day he saw her.

" So don't conclude anything about her without proof", Sehun ordered and Kai gave a nod.

" Sorry Bro!" Kai hugged Sehun lovingly and Chanyeol squeezed in between them and yelled, " Congratulations Bro!" The trio were in a tight group hug and Sehun, being suffocated might have regretted his confession.

"Go, join them...", Seulgi giggled at Irene.

" They can date whoever they want! What about me? I'm going to find one by myself!" Irene whispered to her friend.

" Right! As if you have time for that! " Seulgi rolled her eyes.

That was so true. Irene became a resident doctor and she simultaneously studied her masters in the SM university. She was busiest one among her Quads and there was no time to love or date anyone.  
She had exams to prepare and being a resident intern she had to work night shifts too.

Irene couldn't date anyone at college because of her meddlesome brothers. And at hospital even though her brothers were not there, she still couldn't date anyone because she was so freaking busy. The petite doctor was worried that she would stay single all life her.

*****

Even with Sehun's optimistic interviews, Sooyoung still faced scandals and bad reputation from other media. Few people in the modelling industry who were jealous of Joy's easy success because of her rich father, had spread various rumours. Eventhough Sooyoung declined them all, she still faced bad remarks about her character.

She shared all of her worries to Sehun. From outside she seemed like a strong pillar, ignoring such deep critisim, but from the inside she was torn, hurt and scared. 

Sooyoung still continued her work, because she loved being a model. Apart from being a famous model, she couldn't imagine herself as anything else. She would do everything for her career.

Madam Park, Sooyoung's mother arranged a charity event and Sehun was allowed to have an exclusive interview.  
He then interviewed his secret girlfriend too.

" How do you spend your earnings? " 

Sooyoung laughed, no one, literally no one asked her such question. It felt so silly to answer.

" Madam Park is a great philanthropist. In her articles she mentioned about your charity works. Our viewers would love to have more details on that ", Sehun continued even though Sooyoung didn't answer.

The model was quite. She looked at Sehun and he gave her a nod.

" I have parents who would buy whatever I want. But what about children without parents? I always felt concerned about them and that's how I decided to spend most my earnings on them". 

Sehun knew that, Sooyoung was all about saving and helping people. She spent her earnings for others in need. She never even thought of saving up her own money.

As a reporter, Sehun wanted to show the real Sooyoung to the world.

Sehun wouldn't fall for her just because she was pretty. Sooyoung was special and he didn't feel that because she was beautiful or wealthy.  
He could just tell by how Sooyoung carried herself with such emitting grace and confidence.

" Your suggestions for upcoming models? Do you think one should have great looks to become a model? "

" Looks might matter but one must always be confident in themselves. That is how you would stand different from others ". The interview ended there after.

Well Sooyoung was the most confident and honest person, according to Kim Sehun.

Sehun read all the positive responses Sooyoung received through his interview. She was tagged as an angel in disguise.

"Someone looks happy", Irene cooed when Sehun went upstairs with a smile.

Kai was on floor with his feet up on the couch. Chanyeol played a game on his phone. All his siblings were in their common hall.

"Hun's in LOVE", Kai spoke with a sweet tone.  
"He is losing his mind over that model", Chanyeol and Kai giggled together.

" They are highschoolers I tell you...", Sehun spoke to his sister ignoring his brothers comments.

" Well we are not the middel schoolers who peed their pants", Kai giggled.

Sehun smiled amicably and kicked Kai's legs. Chanyeol did a thumbs up in appreciation. Then Kai pondered over few minutes.

"It won't last", Kai pointed out pessimistically.

Sehun scoffed.

" What do you see in her anyway?", Chanyeol questioned, curiosity was his best mate. His smile turned sly.  
Sehun shrugged and slumped onto the sofa.

" I don't know! I just love her...", Sehun spoke and the other three turned at him like meerkats. Before they could tease him mercilessly, Sehun escaped into his room.

***

The new love birds went on a date to a restaurant after so many days. Sehun and Sooyoung were seated at a corner and just stared at each other lovingly.

" Hey talk something...", The younger mumbled and Sehun raised his brows to think.

" Fine, let's talk about our most embarrassing moments ", Sooyoung said and Sehun asked her to speak first.

" Once I had a very important photoshoot. I had to dye my hair and I asked for red colour but my stylist used a wrong dye. My hair turned Orange and I looked like a carrot", Sooyoung showed him the photo of her disaster hair.

Sehun held his belly and laughed at her silly hair. " You still look good in this", He complimented and the younger blushed.

She nudged his arm that it was his turn to talk.

" My most embarrassing moment huh! When I'm in middle school, I went to a restaurant with my brothers. Kai accidentally flipped his glass of water on me. Before I got angry, he yelled, ' Sehun peed in his pants', You see my brothers are really loud. Even Chanyeol followed , ' Oh brother!' and all the customers laughed at me even though I told them it was just water."

Sooyoung laughed and she didn't even care about other people who stared at her.

" It was really mortifying", Sehun recalled.

Sooyoung cackled like a child and Sehun had a deep gentle smile on his face as he looked at her. She composed herself and caught her breath.

" You should smile more often. You have a pretty smile", Sehun complimented.

" I always smile. I'm a model... I should show some pretty smiles..."

Sehun shook his head. " Not that fake smile you show all the time. This laughter and smile are so adorable".

" I can be like this if I'm with you", Sooyoung held his hand.

Sehun stayed quite for a moment. The knowledge that Sooyoung began to like him warmed his heart.

" I love it when you are honest. You never lie and that's why I fell for you", He grinned which made Sooyoung roll her eyes.

Sehun scooted closer to her and draped his arm around the back of her waist. Sooyoung blushed hard.

Few paparazzis surrounded them and started to click their pictures. Sehun immediately placed a possessive hand in the back of Sooyoung and led her out.

" Stop! If you release our pictures without permission, I will sue you all. My brother is a lawyer, mind you", Sehun glared.

Eventhough Sehun warned them not to,but the news was all over the media.

MODEL JOY IS DATING REPORTER SEHUN !!

NEWSREPORTER SEHUN WAS SEEN ON A DATE WITH FAMOUS MODEL SOOYOUNG !? 

The photographs and shortvideo clips of them leaving the restaurant and Sehun's warning was aired on TV.  
Sooyoung management, with their permission released a statement that Sehun and Sooyoung are indeed dating.

When Sehun reached home, his family including his father teased him.

" Sehun! I'm a public prosecutor. I can't go around sueing people. I work for the government", Chanyeol complained but had a smug smile.

Yes! Kim Chanyeol successfully passed his bar exams and with his top scores he got selected as a public prosecutor.

Wendy was in England and although there was a huge time difference, she was frequently in contact with Chanyeol. Her passion for cooking had increased even more and she would talk with him about her new experiences everyday.

Chanyeol was the same. Oh! He can't wait to share Sehun's dating news with Wendy.

~  
" I feel bad about this. I don't want to pretend and lie like this. It's been two months already"   
" This is for your own career! You are shown in positive spot light because of him."   
" He is such a good man. Whenever I look at him, all that love he have for me...I can't-"   
" Please...Just pretend like this for few more months ". 

~

Sehun went to cover the news about Seoul Fashion week and model Joy was there to represent a clothing brand.

Sooyoung had to wear an overly exposing dress because she was that brand's ambassador.

" What a slutty dress...", The women designers around her giggled while photographers clicked Sooyoung's pictures. Those were the people with whom Sooyoung wanted to work one day. So she ignored their words.

" I think that's her choice of clothing. What right do you people have? "  
Sehun walked ahead and stood before her as protective boyfriend. Everyone knew that they are dating.

" Sehun! mind your own business...", Sooyoung hastily walked away.

Sehun was left with an unexplainable feeling because he haven't said anything wrong. He had to defend his woman!  
Joy didn't talk to Sehun during the whole event.

At the after party, Sooyoung stared at Sehun from far, entirely expressionless. Guilt shrouded her mind. Keeping such a huge secret from Sehun made her guilty.

Sehun hated attention, good or bad. But Sooyoung's attention was different that day. So he slightly raised his brows and gave back a long intense stare.

Sooyoung surely felt the feeling of falling for someone she didn't want to fall for. He defended her because he cared for her.

She realized love meant much more than just dating. It meant the feeling of Sehun's presence that would be with her.  
Sooyoung remorsefully sat down at a table and when she looked up from her empty glass she saw Sungjae, an acquaintance. He spoke to her excitedly but left the table as Sooyoung seemed uninterested at his story.

" Was he flirting with you ?", Sehun suddenly appeared near her.

Sooyoung was amused. " Why? are you jealous Sehun?!"

Sehun smiled but nodded his head.

" I'm a little jealous... ", Sehun smiled and kissed her cheek. " But I'm sorry too... So stop looking so sad".  
Sooyoung doesn't need to be said, she soon kissed him back on his lips.

Sehun has taken up Sooyoung's mind in such a short span of time. Every little things Sehun spoke came up to her mind.

She even watched his news just to look at Sehun. He was a great reporter. She loved his voice and expressions when he was delivered any news.

Sooyoung was supposed to act and fake a fondness for the man but she didn't realise when she actually started to love Sehun.

***

It has been four months of official dating and aside from holding hands in public and stealing kisses in private, Sehun has barely touched Sooyoung.

Apart from dropping many obvious hints like placing a hand on Sehun's thigh or nibbling on his lips for way too long , Sooyoung patiently waited for Sehun's move.

" I have a PlayStation at my house. We can have a match", Sooyoung invited Sehun to her home one evening, with no intention of playing any games.

Her parents were at home but it was a big mansion and no one would reach her wing without prior permission.

Sehun readily agreed. He loved video games so much to an extent he would have become a pro-gamer if he didn't become a news reporter!

Sooyoung was a bad cook, Sehun learned it the hard away when she prepared him burnt pancakes.   
She never had to step into the kitchen. Park mansion had a lot of maids and chefs. They would prepare what ever she wanted but she took time to cook him made his heart warm.  
She couldn't be trusted in the kitchen though, Sehun noted.

Later they setteled closely in Sooyoung's room and Sehun was pretty immersed on the game but Sooyoung couldn't concentrate on it. Was Sehun really innocent or was he acting like one!? She moved closer and Sehun got distracted.

" Not interested ?" He asked.

Sooyoung hummed trailing her fingers on his chest.  
Sehun smiled and connected their lips for a lazy kiss.

But everything escalated real quick and neither Sehun nor Sooyoung wanted to stop whatever they were doing. When the moment came, Sehun reluctantly stopped for a second.

" Are you sure?" He doesn't want to ask but he needed to make it right.  
" Yes... ofcourse ", Sooyoung answered breathlessly and whined for more pleasure.

" I love you...", Sehun reconnected their lips.

Sooyoung flinched at those words. She doesn't want to act or lie anymore.

" Sehun... believe me when I say this...-"

He stopped and looked into her eyes confusedly.

" I love you too... At first I didnot... But I really love you now...", Sooyoung kissed passionately, while her thin fingers clinged onto his neck.

It didn’t matter how many times Sehun kissed her. Every time Sooyoung felt those butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t get used to Sehun's lips and hands.

Finally! They went onto the bed and Sooyoung was quick to remove her top, her mind and body completely ready , and Sehun felt that excitement raise in his nerves.

Soon enough Sooyoung got to see his abs and her hands expanded on his torso. Sehun was aroused while Sooyoung left her teeth marks at his exposed collar bone and neck.

Sehun knew his girlfriend was impatient when she gave him a packet of protection. A moan left her gorgeous lips while Sehun finally revealed his hard on and she sucked him down immediately in one go and he couldn't stop his groans.

Sooyoung moved her lips and tongue around him vigorously eventhough she doesn't have much experience and felt proud when Sehun's hand tightend on her hair.

But Sehun pulled her up, pinned her back on the bed and stroked her legs delicately while his tounge and slowly his long fingers dipped down inside of her. It was his turn to make her feel good and oh god! Sooyoung was so loud.

Sehun angled himself before Sooyoung's open thighs and the time has come. Sooyoung looped her arm around her boyfriend's neck and he went in with a slow and steady pace.

It was a little painful but she doesn't mind. She had waited for this from so many weeks.

Sooyoung felt his gentle touches and kisses too, but eventually Sehun placed his hands on her waist for a better movement. Soon his thrusts went harder and Sooyoung was a quivering and a sobbing mess under her man. She just tightened her grip on his shoulders more.

" Don't touch that place too much", She warned when Sehun bit her shoulder. She need to show her skin being a model and She can't have all his love bites visible to the world.  
After they climaxed, Sooyoung was still in trance, both were lazy to clean themselves up. Luckily Sehun found a tissue box and wiped both their bodies.

Sehun dressed up to leave but Sooyoung stopped him.  
" Please stay...", She voiced out through her blanket and made a pout. She was not a post cuddle-type of person but Sehun was her exception.

" You act like a baby", Sehun smiled and wrapped his hands around her for a hug. They lay there for few good minutes of comfortable silence but Sooyoung shuffled alot and her nose was pressed to his chest, " I'll leave once you sleep", Sehun kissed her head.

Sooyoung huffed but She was so exhausted.

"Sehun's dreams."

Sooyoung smiled and felt herself doze off when she heard a soft 'love you Soo' from Sehun just in time before she really fell asleep.

*****  
At Kim's place,  
Sehun took up his courage and invited Sooyoung to his home.

" I'm really bad at meeting and conversing with new people", Sooyoung spoke nervously.

" But half of my are family experts in that... You don't have to worry", Sehun chuckled and kissed her arm in assurance.

" What if they don't like me?" Sooyoung was worried about the rumours on her.

"Oh I think I can manage that", Sehun embraced her.

On a special family dinner, Sehun officially introduced Sooyoung to him family, as his girlfriend. Eunji was pretty excited.

" Sehun has high standards in choosing his woman ", Eunji whispered to Irene and Seulgi.

Yes, Seulgi was camping at their place once again.

Sooyoung felt like a doll in display at first but she soon relaxed when the Kim family were really friendly. Over friendly if she must point out.

Irene and Seulgi smiled along quietly, when Sehun helped Sooyoung with her chair. A true gentleman indeed.

Seulgi and Kai started to bicker at the table when Seulgi was adamant on taking over Kai's chair to sit beside Irene.

" Would you like to be thrown out in the garden son? " Junmyeon had to refrain them from physical damage.  
Chanyeol hit the table and laughed at Kai's sad face.

Kai gave up and sat on the other side of Seulgi. He pinched her thigh and Seulgi gasped, and that low tone sounded a bit explicit. The duo went red within seconds, both remembering their secret rendezvous.

It was desserts time and Irene and Kai were most excited about it.

" Stop staring... At my food", Kai covered his plate.

Seulgi still eyed his strawberry pudding after eating her share.

Kai felt uncomfortable. He sighed, shared half of his pudding and Seulgi smiled brightly.

" Are they dating?", Sooyoung asked her boyfriend.

" No!", Seulgi and Kai yelled in unison.

Sehun smiled and patted Sooyoung's shoulder as she got a jump scare.

Kai was speechless. This was a whole different side of his brother. He had known Sehun all his life and but now he seemed very happy in a weird way.

Is that how people in love behave? Kai was confused while he looked at Seulgi.

*****

" I think you can break up with him now. "   
" No! I love him. I truly love him and I won't leave him".   
" But you have so many male fans. If you continue a long relationship with someone else, they will lose interest in you! ".   
" Then I don't need such fans. Real fans should support me on my happiness. "   
" You are making a mistake! " 

Sooyoung ignored her manager's words. Falling in love with Kim sehun was not a mistake.

Sooyoung and Sehun celebrated their one year anniversary among their families. Seulgi and her father were present obviously.  
Park family were very much impressed with Sooyoung's choice.  
There was also a good news that Sehun got promoted into a different department at work. Good-bye to SM entertainment news section.

Sehun was with his siblings and Sooyoung approached and hugged him. The man's eyes were shining when he saw the love of his life.

" Sehun...um why are you wearing this shirt! I got a new one for you...", She held up a box in her hand.

" Babe, mom got this for me and I lik-", Sehun stopped when Sooyoung glared at him. Oh boy! Angry girlfriend mode was on.

" My selection was much better", Sooyoung sounded rude and Sehun sighed. It was one of their best days and he didn't want to ruin her mood.

" Alright I'll change", Sehun got up from his seat and took the box from her hands.

Nobody said anything. Irene and Seulgi sat in silence while his brothers followed him into a guest room.

"Sehun are you sure about this girl?" Chanyeol asked when the door was closed.

"Sooyoung is not a bad person. Once you get to know her she is the sweetest person ever", Sehun defended her.

" You will say that obviously because she is your girlfriend" Kai rolled his eyes.

" Guys.... I know her more than you do! ", Sehun whined and ruffled his fringe.

" Yeah yeah okay Mr. Sehun", Chanyeol folded his arms.

" Come on guys! Stop prejudicing about her. She is not rude", Sehun turned around to remove his shirt. There was a display of an awful amount of purple hickeys on his naked back and shoulders.

Chanyeol choked on his water bottle.

Sooyoung made that! The proof that Sehun and Sooyoung were sexually active, made Kai grin at Chanyeol and shook his head. Sehun was so deeply in love!


	22. The Eldest

The Quadruplets rarely spent time together. Irene had night shifts while Kai and Sehun's schedules would change everyday. Chanyeol was the only one who worked in a proper work timings.

Chanyeol doesn't have interest in going out and getting wasted like Kai. It doesn't mean what Kai doing was wrong. He just wasn't into such things.  
He would rather stay home and watch his silly brothers fight and joke around or play his music instruments until his fingers hurt and if not he would go out for night sports.

But still he made time for Irene. As the other two are busy he would take her out for movies and dinners. Sometimes Eunji would join them.

Irene was happy, now that her masters degree was completed and she became a full fledged doctor.  
Every day one of her brothers would drop her at the hospital and one of them would pick her once her shift ended.

They still won't let her travel alone and if in case Irene boards a cab, the cab driver would harrassed by her brothers until Irene reached home safely.

One day it was Kai who dropped Irene at the hospital for her night shift.

" Bye René..."

Irene smiled and walked into the hospital entrance and was startled when one of her senior, Kangmin stood before her.

" Who is that ?"

Irene blinked.

" The one that dropped you?", The senior doctor probed.

" My brother", Irene replied, gave him a slight bow and walked away.

After a week or so, Chanyeol went to drop Irene.

" Who is that??", Kangmin asked as he interrupted Irene and her nurses deep conversation.

" My brother... ", Irene huffed and rolled her eyes.

The very next day, when Sehun dropped Irene at the hospital and left, and somehow Kangmin was at the parking lot.

" And who is that??"

" My bro-".

" No don't tell me that is your brother too!" Kangmin held his head.  
" Miss Irene, it's fine if you date multiple men..."

" Excuse me!!", Irene frowned. " I have three brothers ", She wanted to kick the man right there but she regained her composure and left the man in trance.

Since that day, Kangmin apologized to Irene multiple times and Irene paid no attention.  
But wherever she went in the hospital, the persistent man followed her.

" Fine I accept your apology", She yelled at his face.

" Then please accept my proposal too. Let's date Miss Irene", Kangmin smiled.

The man was forty-five and he was married too and Irene felt incredibly angry and almost slapped but spared him alone just because he was her senior at work.

But again, Kangmin was back on track, forcing Irene to date him. Few weeks went on and at a point Irene was more than annoyed and frustrated. She was even afraid to go to work.

Irene finally decided to tell the issue to her brothers but Kai and Sehun would over react and they might even end up harming Kangmin.

Chanyeol was a calm-minded person when it comes to deal with issues like this. So Irene contacted Chanyeol to come to SM hospital.

She explained everything to her elder brother and Chanyeol understood why Irene didn't brought this up before.  
If a person in a higher position at work causes trouble it was not that easy to take action against them.

Chanyeol decided to have a talk with the trouble-maker after he completed his research about the man.

" Hi! My name is Chanyeol... May I come in? ", Chanyeol went into Kangmin's cabin eventhough the man didn't approve.

" What do you want?"

" I heard you were harassing my sister... Irene".

Kangmin widened his eyes in a feigned shock.

" I would never!"

" Oh that's good to hear then... You see, I'm a lawyer and I'm very good at my work"

Kangmin displayed a fake smile.

" I can file a case against you..."

Kangmin scoffed as he has got nothing to worry about. There were no proofs and the man thought he was safe.

" From past seven years, three nurses and two female intern doctors who worked under you had quit their jobs from your department. I spoke to all of them and they all had one person to talk about... ", Chanyeol took out few files from his briefcase.

Kangmin lost the colour on his face.

" Shut up- leave my room...", The doctor stood from his chair.

" Oh! Did I tell you I have two more brothers? You see, one of them is a news reporter and the other one is a policeman. If they were here instead of me", Chanyeol smiled. " Your beaten face will be all over the news and you would be standing behind the bars".

" You don't want that to happen, would you?"

" I won't talk to Irene ever again. Okay? Leave me alone..."

Chanyeol shook his head. " Irene is my sister and ofcourse I concerned about her. But that doesn't mean I would let you harass other women..."

Kangmin was pissed but he tried to look apologetic. " I won't ever talk or touch any other women except my wife... Please leave now", He begged.

Chanyeol smiled again showing his wide line of teeth. " You better keep your word...", The taller bowed again and left.

Since then Kangmin never made any eye-contact with Irene not even with other female colleagues.

*****

Kim Kai's relationship with Seulgi was really frustrating and confusing. There were some days where they won't speak a word and don't even glance if the other passes by.  
Seulgi knew that Kai was confused, in ways she couldn't understand. She was angry at him and deep down she very much knew the reason but she tried to ignore it.  
Kai was a womanizer. That was what she reminded herself all the time when she saw him surrounded by any other young women, except Irene.

She have had her doubts regarding Wendy because being a junior, she spends quite a lot of time with the Quads but the rumors about Chanyeol and Wendy might be dating, made Seulgi sane.

~

Kai hated odd numbers and Seulgi hated even numbers, so their physical relationship continued.

Luckily Yunho was a heavy sleeper and Kai easily climbed up from the back yard and knocked on Seulgi's window pane.

The woman was startled but it wasn't his first time there. So She opened it and let him in.

Seulgi was busy on her phone and Kai her snatched phone.

Kai gave a teasing grin as he lifted up the phone. Seulgi tried to get back her phone and somehow they toppled on each other on her bed.

Kai was very good at taking advantage and maybe Seulgi was always ready in giving advantage to Kai. Whenever he pressed their bodies together, there was nothing else Seulgi could think of apart from her desire for the man.

Seulgi couldn't help but want more of Kai.

"Kai...stop", She spoke in between her gasps. Kai slowed down his movement and looked at her in concern.

"Does it hurt?" He almost backed away but didn't as Seulgi replied a no.

" I want to talk...", She moaned as he started to move again.

" Later...", Kai grumbled. When they were finished, Seulgi was really tried that she couldn't utter a word.

Early in the morning, Kai was harshly awaken by Miss.Rude.

" Kai... Don't ever come to me for this!", Seulgi stated clearly.

" Why??", The man made a pout.

" I don't want to do this unethical activity anymore."

" E-Excuse me!! The what?!", Kai cackled. He was clearly skeptical about her decision.

" I'm dating someone...", She turned to look at him.

He gave her a disbelieveing look.

" It's Taemin. You can confirm from him".

Kai widened his eyes in pure shock. His Taemin was dating this Seulgi.

" Taemin confessed his love twice but I asked him to give me some time. And yesterday I accepted him. I wanted to tell you last night itself but you wouldn't let me speak", Seulgi explained.

" You have got yourself a boyfriend! That too my Taemin!"

She nodded putting on her clothes.

" You can't do this! This would spoil everything!" Kai whined.

" You don't want me and you don't want someone else to have me!! ", Seulgi glared.

Kai wordlessly wore his clothes.

" I'm sure he will break up with you soon. Who will bear you as a girlfriend! Taemin must be out of his mind", Kai smirked.

Anger raged inside the brunette. She doesn't deserve his trash talk.  
Seulgi threw her heels at the man and Kai dodged them like a pro.

" Ya! You almost broke my precious nose", Kai yelled.  
" You deserve it", Seulgi snapped at him.

She threw a set of her shoes and Kai caught them and stuck out his tounge and climbed out of her window.

~

Usually whenever Seulgi comes to stay at their place, the house would be full of insults and profanities at each other. Some times they would fight physically too. But now both seemed to be avoiding each other.

Kai lay awake, replaying his moments with Seulgi. Then he felt hurt because he wanted more of those moments.

Even though they fought and argued until their hearts content, atleast he was glad that he was able to talk to her.

But he didn't think Seulgi and Taemin would date! He felt a little, sad.

Irene wouldn't mind seeing Kai like that. Maybe he deserved it, for making Seulgi suffer. She knew why Seulgi started to date Taemin. To forgot Kai she needed a distraction and Taemin was open about his feelings for Seulgi.

" What's with you and Seulgi?", Chanyeol voiced out his curiosity.  
His other siblings ears were also perked up in the living room.

" Oh it's nothing. Miss rude is dating Taemin. As She is my bestfriend's girlfriend, I'm trying not to kill her", Kai grinned, but it seemed off to Chanyeol.

Even after seeing his parents Kai still believed that love was all in the head. He thinks that his mother was good woman and his father was a understanding man.

" Keep a watch... They will breakup soon", Kai challenged Chanyeol who didn't even want to.

" Really hopeless...", Chanyeol mumbled with a sigh.

" You can tell me what happened?", He offered.

Kai looked away, " I don't want her to date ".

" Why? You want her to date you?" Chanyeol felt that Kai was happy with Seulgi around.

His quad shook his head as no.

" Then you shouldn't feel sad about Seulgi's new found happiness. Everyone deserves to find out more about themselves. Think what exactly you want Kai...", Chanyeol gave his philosophy.

Kai let go of his frown, " Yeol, I want some fried chicken. Will you cook it for me?"  
Chanyeol grinned and nodded. He loved to cook and feed his bear brother. As long as it makes his sad brother happy.

***** ~ *****

Unexpectedly, Sooyoung got pregnant. Yes it was unexpected because Sehun made sure to use protection all the time and Sooyoung even took pills when she thought she needed more back up.  
But life was really unfair.  
Sooyoung was scared to infrom the news to Sehun.

Sooyoung was distressed because of her chaotic thoughts. A famous model soon a mother to be!

Sooyoung had to tell someone. She can't tell her so called friends who only cared about her money and shared only her happiness. She knew that they would use such opportunities to mock and defame her.

"Mom... I'm pregnant...", Sooyoung said with a worried tone.

Mrs. Park was not that thrilled.

" Whose child is that?"

" Sehun..."

"Are you sure?"

" Mom! Ofcourse it is Sehun's. I'm dating him. He is my boyfriend!"

Mrs Park hugged her daughter. She knew it was Sehun's. She believed her daughter's loyalty.

" So..."

" I didn't tell him... Yet..."

She was scared, alot.

Sehun prepare a little surprise for Sooyoung since it was her birthday in two weeks.

Their one and half year relationship as a couple was full of happiness, and to mark his love Sehun brought a tiny diamond ring placed it in velvet box.

Sehun doesn't want to get married to Sooyoung that soon, as they both were busy in their respective careers. But Sehun needed the world to know that Sooyoung was his woman, forever. He wished Sooyoung would accept his proposal.

The reporter was focused on how to make his confession more romantic until Sooyoung's mother called and asked him to meet up at their house.

Sehun finished his work earlier and reached the Park's mansion, confused as to why he was called there.

Sehun walked inside the room and saw Madam Park with her daughter. Sooyoung looked unhappy, maybe rather dull.

" Sehun! Thank you for being here. You have to know something very important from my daughter", Mrs. Park announced and gave the couple some space.

" I'm pregnant ", Sooyoung stated as she finally met his eyes.

Sehun stood in extreme quietness for two minutes.

" Sooyoung... Let us get her married".

Sooyoung widened her eyes when Sehun opened his bag and took out the ring he purchased.

" I wanted to propose on your birthday but seems like this is the right time. I will take the responsibility...", Sehun promised.

Sooyoung was perplexed. Marriage! Everything was too soon!

" Sehun...I need time"

" Soo...I know your worries and I know that your are scared. But have to trust in me...", Sehun kissed her forehead and left the place when Sooyoung looked away from him.

~

Sooyoung's manager was extremely angry when he heard that Sooyoung was pregnant.

" Just get it aborted!"

" You don't have a right to order me around. I will decide what to do". Sooyoung frowned. Since when did her manager started to make decisions in her personal life!

" Sooyoung... Are you really out of your mind!! That guy likes you because you are pretty and rich...", Her manager yelled.

" Sehun is different... He is not like other men...", Sooyoung stated very clearly.

Her manager sighed. " Stop being naive. Your career as a model will end!", He left her mansion because Sooyoung wouldn't listen to him anyway.

~

When Sehun reached home very late, Kai was dressed up in his uniform.

' One more murder. Got to go for investigation. Night.' was what Sehun heard from Kai as he climbed upstairs.

Sehun looked at his room door which had Roman number three engraved on it. He then looked at Roman number one. Sehun needed some comfort.

He slowly knocked on Chanyeol's door and his brother with round reading glasses opened the door with an amused look. Must be studying some cases! Sehun thought.

Chanyeol saw Sehun was filled with sweat and gloomy eyes.

" Hyung..."

Sehun never used that word for his own brothers as they were born just few hours apart.  
But whenever Sehun was troubled he would use it, exclusively for Chanyeol.

" Everything okay...?", Chanyeol asked as he let Sehun into his room.

Sehun had no guts to share this with his parents yet.

" Sooyoung...", He started and paused when Chanyeol gave him a worried look.  
Chanyeol expected that Sooyoung must have dumped his brother's flat ass for good.

Sehun released his breathe, " Sooyoung is pregnant", He finished the line real fast.

Chanyeol's big eyes went even wider. Then he realised the weight of the situation. Should he congratulate his brother?

" Um congra-"

" No don't wish me. Sooyoung and I didn't want this to happen!!", Sehun held his head. Ofcourse it was unexpected.

" So...?"

" I proposed her for marriage. I was going to do that anyway in few months. But this happened and I did what I had to", Sehun explained.

" What about Sooyoung? Does she want to-...?"

" I don't know! I couldn't tell her what to do with it... She is still in shock...I mean who wouldn't? I'm going to be a father...", Sehun stopped his ramble and stood up immediately.

The thought of being a father made his heart flutter. His own child!

" I'm going to be a father!?", Sehun exclaimed! Yes he was! A small child sharing his and his beloved lover's genes!

Tears rolled in his eyes. Chanyeol slowly embraced his brother. He had mixed feelings about this heavy news but Sehun needed his comfort.

" You will be a great father... Sehun", The older smiled softly.

" I will!? My baby with my eyebrows! Mom would be really happy...", Sehun chuckled.

" But Sooyoung might not want to considering her career...", Chanyeol had to speak up." What if she want to abort-"

" No! You are right! Sooyoung might feel burdened by all this...", Sehun got back to his senses as reality hit him.  
What was he thinking? Sooyoung loves her modelling life. She cannot marry someone like him, a simple news reporter and bear his child.

At a deep corner of his heart, Sehun wanted to keep his baby. But he need to think about Sooyoung. At the end it was her decision. He concluded that he would accept her any decision.

" Sooyoung I'm so sorry. If you don't want this baby... You can abort it. You are my top priority... And I would still love and support you with whatever decision you take", Sehun left a voice message and Sooyoung gulped as she thought about the decision she was going to choose. 

Joy a fashion icon, will have to become Mrs. Kim wife of reporter Sehun!? Lots of fans and admirers, Her building up career will be lost!

Sooyoung felt that she had quiet a lot to lose because of her love for Kim Sehun.  
She might not get to spend her money lavishly but she reassured herself that her father would provide the money for her luxury needs.

Her path was ahead and clear. Her golden career was right infront of her.

But the path to a happy life with Sehun seemed murkier and twisted to her.  
Her next best opportunities in fashion world, everything would be gone because she had chosen to bear a child and spend her rest of the life with Sehun.

Of all people in the whole country Sooyoung had to go and find someone like Sehun. He was a nice person and a best man. He had all the qualities of a perfect husband.

And she doesn't care about money.

Her father and mother could provide for both of them.  
But she knew Sehun... The man built a tower over self respect. Ofcourse he would decline Sooyoung's family money.

That aside, Her future, their future looked bleak.

At first she was scared about carrying a life inside her but then she realised the reality soon. All responsibilities she have to take when she becomes a mother.

More stress, more fights, more self doubts and regrets were bound to happen. Sooyoung hated that.

It was not like Sooyoung had never considered her future in which she was happily married to Sehun. But she felt vulnerable and pained when she thought about her career and having a baby at such an young age was very horrifying.

Sooyoung also knew that she had no chance in society if the word spreads about her pregnancy before marriage. She already received a lot of hate and such news would destroy her career.

It would be like a complete full stop to her career. Sooyoung loved being a model and with the baby, Sehun and marriage in the scene seemed so scary.

*** ~ ***

Observing Sehun and Kai's relationships, Chanyeol was in a deep thought. He and Wendy were so similar and they never argued because their thinking was always the same.

Everyone are different and so is their relationship, Chanyeol motivated himself.

Being apart from Wendy was already hurtful but lying to her and to himself that he doesn't want to date Wendy made Chanyeol depressed.

He decided that he was finally ready to confess his feelings to Wendy. He wanted to surprise her with a grand welcome and a well planned confession. But he will have to wait for few more months for her return!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eldest? Get it? Its Chanyeol ^_^


	23. Stranger on a Trip

Sooyoung didn't get the heart to end the life inside of her and Sehun was more than happy when Sooyoung informed that she was going to bear their child.

Sehun looked at her with a satisfying smile as he walked near Sooyoung and embraced her lovingly.

" Thank you...", He kissed her softly.

She loved her career but she also loved Sehun more than that. She cried out holding him and Sehun promised himself to never let go of his precious Sooyoung.

The couple decided to keep the news as a secret for a while. Sooyoung was not ready to face the media yet.  
They chose to announce the wedding news first.

Apart from the Park family, Kim's family and Sooyoung's family doctors and her manager no one knew about the pregnancy.

" Side-effects of falling in love....", Kai teased Sehun for two continuous weeks and Sehun was really embarrassed. 

Irene can't believe that she was going to be an aunt soon. While one of her Quads was going to be a parent, the most depressing part was that she is still single

*****

Son Shindong and Sunkyu were worried about their daughter's return in few months because they feared about Wendy's relationship with Chanyeol.

"I sent Wendy far away so that she would forget him. But both are still in contact", Shindong was angry.

" I'm sure that after coming back she will go after him again. Chanyeol this... Chanyeol that... I can't take that", He crushed the paper in his hand.

"Honey, Let us talk to her when she comes back", His wife tired to calm him down.

"You think our daughter would listen? I don't think so. She will act more stubborn. And what if she wants to marry that man!?!", Shindong snapped at his wife.

"Ohh god!... We can't let that happen. Our status is completely different", Sunkyu exclaimed.

"I'm going to talk to him. That is the right way", Shindong made a plan.

*

Chanyeol received a call from Wendy's father one noon that he would like to meet him. At first he was surprised but he couldn't deny his request. He went to Mr. Son's main office.

They purposely made him wait for two hours. Chanyeol waited patiently and finally he was called into Shindong's room.

"Hello sir", Chanyeol politely bowed.

CEO Shindong didn't smile, " Take a seat", It seemed like an order.

Chanyeol quietly sat down with a growing discomfort in his heart.

"I am a straight forward person. So I'm getting to the point Mr. Chanyeol. Do you love my daughter Wendy?", Shindong questioned.

Chanyeol was completely shocked and his eyes went wide.

" Yes sir. I do love her but we are not a couple yet", Chanyeol informed.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Chanyeol. But I want you to stay away from my daughter", Shindong's tone was serious.

"W-Why? I mean...Wendy loves me too", Chanyeol stuttered.

"Yes I know that. That's the very reason why I wanted to talk to you. I don't approve your relationship with Wendy. So don't even think about dating or marrying my daughter", Shindong gave him an robotic look.

Chanyeol was furious at the old man's words. Yes he didn't confess his love yet but he didn't expect that her father would protest.

" I truly love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I don't understand why you dislike me", Chanyeol was still confused.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? Think about your status ".

"I know about men like you. You trapped my daughter in the name of love and you want to marry her so that you can get our wealth and properties", He glared at Chanyeol accusingly.

Chanyeol boiled with rage and closed his fists. He wanted to punch him right in the face but he tried to control himself.

"So It's about money? I don't want your stupid money. I love Wendy not her money nor properties ", Chanyeol raised his voice.

" Let's just assume that what you say is true. But love is not enough to live Chanyeol", Shindong snapped at him.

"Wendy is a daughter of a millionaire. But What about you? You are just a son of a mere government employee".

Chanyeol stared into his eyes.

" Don't get me wrong. I did some background check on your family.  
Your father is a respected person and you do belong to an upper rich class family. But can you match with us, millionaries ?", Shindong mocked again.

"And your job? Just a prosecutor! How much can you earn? Do you really think that you can look after my daughter with your salary. My daily income is equal to your monthly income", He smirked.

Chanyeol was furious but he stayed quite because whatever Shindong spoke was true.

"Wendy would never think like that. She is not a money person like you. I respect her for that", Chanyeol frowned.

" That is a bad quality of my daughter. But back to the point, don't confess to her. When she comes back tell her that you don't want to be with her anymore", Shindong ordered.

Chanyeol was furious,"No!! I really love Wendy and I don't need your permission".

"Oh really? Chanyeol just think about it. I'm capable of doing a lot of things...Your respectable father might get arrested for corruption. Your detective brother might not return home one night and your reporter brother might be removed from his job for reporting false news and that sickly sister of yours , who just became a doctor might kill her patient by administering a wrong medication. And your mother...-", Shindong was still talking when Chanyeol fumed up and banged his fists on the table.

"Enough!!... Stop it", He yelled.

"Well those are only few possibilities and assumptions. But if you don't agree to what I say, those things might happen for real. So don't make me the bad guy Chanyeol. I'm leaving it to you", Shindong gave a proud and evil grin.

"You bastard...", Chanyeol held Shindong's collar.  
"Well...a public prosecutor might be sacked from his job for manipulation of a case. I can make it happen. Don't underestimate me ", He backed away from Chanyeol's hand.

"Don't you dare touch my family", He shouted.

" No need to get so worked up. We can always make a deal... I won't do anything to your family, if you agree to what I say", Shindong told him.

Chanyeol already know what he would choose. He loved Wendy but her father is threatening to destroy his entire family. And he couldn't let that happen.

I'm so sorry Wendy, tears rolled in his eyes.

Chanyeol tightly closed his eyes and after a long sigh he spoke out.

"Fine. I will stay away from Wendy. I will break our relationship. So don't touch my family".

"That's good to hear. And I don't want you to tell Wendy about our little talk session", Shindong warned him.

"I won't", Chanyeol scoffed.

"When she meets you don't give her any positive hopes. Remember my warnings", Shindong reminded again.

Chanyeol nodded his head and stromed out of his office.

~

Chanyeol was in pain as he have to let Wendy go. He decided to give up on her because he treasured his family the most.

Junmyeon and Eunji had worked to make a happy living and all of his siblings had studied well inorder to settle well.  
Although Chanyeol loved Wendy so much from the past five years, he had no other choice.

After meeting Shindong, Chanyeol was devastated.  
He wanted to forget the pain in his heart and He couldn't go home. Not in that state. He was so angry at himself and he wanted his alone time.

He drove his car around the city not knowing where he was going. He saw a bar and stepped in to it.

Alcohol was the best solution, Chanyeol opted.

He drank and drank and his body was out of control. He got calls from his mother and father as it was past the midnight. But he didn't pick up the call.  
And after few more shots of soju, Chanyeol passed out.

The waiter immediately took his ringing phone and informed his family about their location.

Sehun and Kai immediately went to the bar and brought Chanyeol back home.

When Chanyeol woke up that next morning he was in a hangover. His head was heavy and it ached alot.

His family were in his room and he regretted wasting away that previous night.

" I haven't seen you drink like this...", Eunji nuzzled his ear.

" What happened son?" Junmyeon gently placed a hand on his forehead.

" Due to work stress. The work is a lot of pressure than expected", Chanyeol had to lie.

" Is it really just that??" Eunji knew there was more to it.

Chanyeol nodded.

" Then take leave for two days. Spend time with me", Eunji held his hand and he agreed.He was in no state to work anyway.

Kai was skeptical about this.

Last night when he tucked Chanyeol to bed, he heard the gaint mumble I'm so sorry and Kai might have heard Wendy's name too!. He was not sure but he chose not to tell anyone. Maybe it was not because of Wendy.

After a three day rest, Chanyeol was back to normal. He thought he acted well.

Eunji observed that Chanyeol smiled like the usual, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

In fact, all the Quadruplets felt that when Chanyeol was with them, he felt a bit off, though they were not been able to pinpoint why.

Chanyeol wasn't as talkative as he was, but he was not exactly distant either with his family.  
He took his mother for shopping, he took his father out for fishing, he went to watch baseball games with Kai, he played online video games with Sehun, he went to pick up Irene from hospital whenever possible and went out for bowling matches with his friends.

Chanyeol was happy but He did everything like robot. He was not able to show his genuine features anymore. He stopped his usual messages and calls with Wendy.

Maybe he was just tired from all pending cases and demanding higher authorities all day, his family members thought.

But still they can't shake off the feeling that Chanyeol was not acting like his previous self anymore and his siblings felt uncomfortable with his forced smiles.

Maybe it was a phase, Junmyeon assured Eunji when she bawled out her worries.

*** ~ *** ~ ***

Irene's close friend Sana was getting married and hence she received the invitation for the wedding.  
The young doctor was so excited to attend her friend's wedding in Japan and Sana had already booked a business class flight ticket for her journey.

When Irene informed about it to her family, her brothers were not at all happy.

They declined her trip as Irene has to travel alone and the quads couldn't accompany her because of their respective jobs. And Sehun has to look after Sooyoung too.

But Kim Irene was determined to go.

"Omma do not agree ", Chanyeol suggested Eunji.

"Chanyeol!!! Don't you dare try to manipulate Mom's decision", Irene shouted at the taller.

"For once what he said is right. You shouldn't go Irene", Sehun ruffled Irene's hair as he sat beside her.

Irene was more than furious.

" It's my best friend's wedding. How can I not go?", She frowned.

"Just tell her that you are busy", Kai suggested.

"No...! I don't want to lie", She shouted again. Their father quietly listened to their argument.

"Irene you haven't really went anywhere alone and boys are just scared about it. Even I suggest you not to go alone", Junmyeon spoke up.

Her three brothers were relieved that their father took their side.

Irene was helpless and she really can't go if they don't agree. She could understand their concern though.  
Going alone to a foreign country might not be a good idea after all, She sighed.

" Fine, I won't go", Irene informed them and went back into her room.

"Boys, you have to think from her point of view too. We shouldn't restrict Irene for everything", Eunji suggested her sons.

Her three Quads suddenly pitied her.

" If it was my best friend's wedding I would want to go...", Kai admitted truthfully.

" Japan is a safe place. Irene will stay with her friend anyway, so there is nothing to worry I suppose", Chanyeol spoke his mind.

"Hey, You shouldn't get distracted by Irene's sad expression. All these years we have successfully protected Rene from men but it might go waste if she falls in love with a Japanese guy ", Sehun frowned at the two other dumb Quads.

" Don't worry about it, because Irene can not understand Japanese at all. She can't even have any decent conversation with other men", Chanyeol made a point.

" Oh Yeah, that's right...Then Irene can go to Japan", Sehun decided.

Kai, Sehun and Chanyeol requested ( mostly pestered) their parents and they had to agree.

During dinner, Quads informed Irene that she can go to Japan.  
Their cute sister was beyond surprised at their sudden change of mind and was really excited that she got to attend Sana's wedding.

Irene packed her bags that very night and Eunji helped her to choose the best outfits for her three days trip.

*** ~ ***

The day had finally come and Irene waited in the living room for Chanyeol to come and pick her up.  
He promised that he would drop her at the airport as Kai and Sehun were busy with their works.

They wished her a happy journey before they went to work.

Chanyeol came home from work and Irene waved good bye to her parents, after a bear hug from Junmyeon. Her father was really stressed about her trip, maybe more than her brothers.

Irene then got into the car and Chanyeol drove to the airport.

On the way, as usual Chanyeol talked alot about literally everything except about Wendy and Irene enjoyed his company.  
He also made sure to warn Irene to be safe and be very careful with the strangers.

" Chanyeol, I'm not a kid ", Irene rolled her eyes.  
They reached airport in an hour and Chanyeol helped her with the luggage.

The taller hugged and patted her head.

"I will be careful. Bye Yeol...", She waved her hand with a smile as Chanyeol left.

~  
Irene was at the airport.

Irene was there alone.

Irene was going on her first alone trip ever!

Irene was so happy that all the synonyms for the word Happiness weren't even enough to describe her feeling.

" Wohhoooo", Irene yelled with a loud excited tone and the others around gave her some weird looks.

Irene chose to ignore them.

No Chanyeol!

No Kai!

No Sehun!

No Mom and Appa!

Just Irene...

" Best day ever...", She hummed happily and walked into the terminal and waited in line with her passport and ticket in her hand.

" Sana, I'm about to board the plane. I will call you once I arrive", Irene chirped and disconnected the call.

After all the security checks, Irene went inside the plane and searched for her seat in the business class. The plane was really crowded and she couldn't check the numbers because she was short.

' They ate my share of food ', Irene scolded her quad brothers. They grew up like twenty floors tall buildings but she stopped at like the fifth floor.

Distracted, Irene suddenly bumped into a man. He wore a black blazer with a formal white shirt.  
She could only see until his broad shoulders, because she is still tiny. 

"Ah I'm sorry", Irene bowed a little as she lifted her head up.

" It's fine...", The man gave her a gentle smile as he took off his shades and looked at her.

The man's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beauty. Irene looked flawless and pretty in his eyes.

The stranger continued to stare into her mesmerizing eyes and got back to his senses when Irene cleared her throat.

" Ah...", Blushing, the man immediately shifted his gaze to his surroundings and rubbed his scrunched nose.

Kim Irene – the perfectly all time single woman– also gazed at the man. His cute little lips and mochi cheeks were so alluring. Irene even liked the smell of his cologne and his perfectly set hair.

' Wow he looks so good. Is he a celebrity!?', Irene sequeled inside.

The gentleman moved aside to give her some space. Irene gave him a flustered smile as she walked away to find her seat.

Irene found her window seat and she was very much excited about the journey.  
She placed her carry-on bag at the top cabin and comfortably sat in her place.

A man approached and stood beside her next seat. She saw his shoes and recognized them.

Don't tell me...

Curiously, Irene turned to look at the man and as expected it was none other than the handsome man she bumped just two minutes ago.

The stranger smiled at her once again as he took his aisle seat beside her. She gave him a nervous smile and looked away from his gaze.

He looked like an angle, immaculate expensive and most importantly perfect.

Irene was overwhelmed.

' What a charming smile', Irene was happy that he was her co-passenger. She don't mind spending time just by staring at the man.

Irene fixed her gaze at his collar, specifically at the man's neck. She blushed feebly, when he raised his eyebrow.

She had to concentrate on her breathing as she felt her oxygen was taken away with such continuous display of puppy smiles.

Irene's phone suddenly rang in loud tone and she was startled.

"Mom! I'm on the plane right row. In few minutes it's gonna take off...", Irene whispered as she didn't want to disturb other passengers.

But the cute man beside her could hear her soft velvet voice anyway because of the close proximity.

" I will call you after reaching Okinawa...Bye Mom".

After two minutes, Irene's phone rang again.

It was her father, " Appa... I'm fine. Yes...I'm comfortable with my seat. Yes, I promise to message you about my whereabouts ", Irene assured Junmyeon.

One more minute has passed and Kai gave her a call. Luckily Irene kept the phone in silent mode.

"Oh God! ", Irene rolled her eyes.

"Rene...make sure to call me when you reach. The weather might be hot there. So cover your head with a scarf", Kai instructed.

"Sure! I know that Kai...", Irene ended the call.

Within few seconds Irene's phone buzzed again for the fourth time. She left out a tired sigh. It was Sehun's call and she just glared at her phone.

The broad shouldered man beside her got really interested at the continuous phone calls.

"Why aren't you lifting the call this time?", The handsome guy couldn't control his curiosity. His voice was smooth and husky at the same time.

Irene was confounded by his sudden question.

Her phone continued to buzz. Sehun was not the type to give up easily. She mumbled an ' excuse me ' and swiped the screen to accept the call.

" Sehun...!!", She shouted over the phone.

"Woah... I was so tensed that you are all alone and you are shouting at me?", Sehun feigned a hurtful sob.

"Okay okay. I got into the plane and it will be leaving soon", She informed.

"Take care", His worry can be understood from his tone. "I will. You don't have to worry...", She assured him.

" If anyone causes any sort of trouble let me know! I will punch them on the face. Bye...", The call ended.

Irene apologetically glanced at the man beside her.  
Was she being a disturbance to the man?!

"I apologize for asking you such personal question. I'm just curious that you are getting lots of phone calls ", The cute lips man tried to explain that he didn't have any bad intentions, whatsoever.

" It's fine...", Irene gave him a polite smile.

"Hey I think I have seen you somewhere. You really seem familiar...", The flirting man spoke.

Irene let out a scronful laugh.

Seriously? Isn't that we-have-met-before line outdated!!

"You think I'm lying? I swear I am not!... I cannot remember when and where exactly but I have seen you before", He looked sincere.

Irene's phone rang again and the man could tell that she was fed up with the calls.

" Chanyeol!!!... Not you too. You just dropped me at the airport like an hour ago and you are already calling me!?", She yelled at him.

" That's why I had to call you. I want to know whether you got into the correct plane or not", Chanyeol chuckled on the other side.

"Ofcourse I'm on the correct flight which is about to start. I'll call you later. Bye bye...", She quickly disconnected the call when the air hostess announced not to use their phones.

" Finally", Irene muttered under her breath as the flight was on air and she placed her phone inside and The man glanced at her with a smile.

' Wow he looks cute like a puppy', she thought again.

Irene glanced at the magazine pages in her hand and the man beside her had been fidgeting for sometime.

"Is something wrong?", Irene turned at him.  
"The turbulence is making me dizzy and my head is aching", His voice was dry.

" Wait a second", She grabbed her purse and took out a tablet.

" This might help", she gave it to him but he looked at her with little suspicion.

Irene understood his look,"I'm a doctor. Believe me".

A very beautiful doctor indeed.

He took the tablet and she handed him a water bottle. He quickly gulped the tablet and drank the whole bottle because of the bitterness of it.

" Thank you doctor...??" He paused and she looked at him.

" Oh!... Irene", she smiled.

' A pretty name too'.

" Doctor Irene", He smiled.

" My name's Baekhyun...", He beamed and she had butterflies in her stomach. She liked his adorable smile very much.

"Um if you don't mind can I ask you about those phone calls", Baekhyun looked her.

" That was my family. They are so worried about me because I'm traveling alone for the first time", She explained.

"Oh such a caring family", Baekhyun spoke as he thought about his broken family.  
"Yes, they do care about me but sometimes it's too much to handle", She was honest.

"Really??"

"Yes, my parents are normal but my brothers take extra care of me", She didn't want to complain about her brothers but then again she wanted to rant about them to a complete stranger.

"Brothers?", He asked even though he did made a guess about it.

"Yes I have three brothers", Irene informed him proudly.

"Wow... Younger or older brothers?", Baekhyun couldn't stop the conversation. He wanted to know all about her.

"We are Quadruplets".

Baekhyun was really surprised and she expected that expression from him.

"Wow so interesting. So you all look the same or different?" He asked with the little knowledge he have about multiple births.

"We look different. We are farternal quadruplets", Irene gave him a proud smile.

She don't know how her brothers would react if they know that she was seated beside such a handsome co-passenger.

Irene decided that she would never tell her brothers about Mr. Baekhyun.


	24. Mr. Byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Byun Baekhyun is here. ♥️👏

Irene was the quite type, the one who would prefer to read books or listen to classical music in any long journey.  
But during her first ever single trip, Irene continued to talk about various topics with her co-passenger Baekhyun.  
It was really fun to talk with him and the man was full of wit and humour.

After an hour of long conversation Baekhyun's phone rang. It was from his cousin Jongdae. So he had to take that call.

"I'm still on the plane".

"I know that but it's an emergency. Something seems fishy in the agreement papers. I want you to check them once again", Jongdae addressed.

"What? Like! Right now?", Baekhyun didn't want to work at the moment because of the interesting lady beside him.

"Yah! What is wrong with you ? Before you reach okinawa we need to conclude it ", Jongdae ordered and if others heard them they might think that Jongdae as the COO and Baekhyun as his employee.

He sighed and looked apologetically at Irene.

"I have some work to do. Excuse me...", Baekhyun opened his laptop and studied the documents. He texted Jongdae about the necessary changes in the agreement clauses.

Irene got bored as she watched him work diligently and slowly drifted off to sleep. Baekhyun finally looked at her after closing his laptop.

The young doctor looked so peaceful. Looking at her face made him smile.

~

When the plane was about to land, Baekhyun interrupted her nap. Irene looked sleepy and cute in her messy hair.

"I slept for a long time ", She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah! I thought you became unconscious or something", He teased her.

"Oh come on", She rolled her eyes with a smug smile on her lips. Baekhyun chuckled, " I'm sorry for such a bad joke" , He smiled again.

" I had a night shift. So I was really sleepy", Irene explained as she brushed her hair.

When the flight landed, the kind stranger helped her with the luggage and they walked out of the airport together.

"Baekhyun...", Jongdae called and both passengers turned to look at him.

"My ride is here. What about you?", Baekhyun asked.

"My friend will be here in five more minutes".

"I guess this is a good bye...?!", The puppy man sounded sad.

Irene nodded.

"I hope we could meet again", Baekhyun smiled.

I hope so too. Irene blinked her eyes but she smiled back.

"Maybe I could get to see your brothers too", He laughed.

"Oh! I hope not. They will scare you off just like how they always scare my guy friends", Irene chuckled. Her Quads would do more than scaring if the prey was hard to deal with.

" So we are friends now?" Baekhyun raised his brows. She didn't know what to say.

"Yes... I guess so...", Irene smiled as she clutched her handbag due to nervousness.

"I'm glad to become your friend then", Baekhyun was sincere. He actually wanted to be more than a friend but he didn't know how to express his feelings.

Was it love at first sight?! Baekhyun wasn't sure.

"It was nice meeting you ", Irene then moved back a bit when Jongdae approached them.

"Baek we gotta go. The meeting is about to start", Jongdae whined.

She simply waved her hand.

"Bye", He turned back and Jongdae trailed off behind him as he dragged Baekhyun's luggage.

Irene blankly stood there and watched them leave.  
After two more minutes Sana's sister Mina came to pick her up to the wedding venue.

"Who was she?", Jongdae was curious at Baekhyun's interaction with a woman because his cousin had never really shown much interest in others.

Baekhyun was a workaholic and he always hated women that his mom forced to set him up with on various blind dates.

"My co-passenger", Baekhyun answered as he checked his files.

" You seem to like her though", Jongdae smirked.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now", Baekhyun scowled at his cousin plus bestfriend.

"Did you take her number?", Jongdae continued with his questions.

" I couldn't ask her...", Baekhyun made a sad face.

"Why not? "

"We just met today. I can't just ask a woman for her number. She might think I'm a pervert and I didn't tell her about my personal life...so", He pouted.

" You do look like a womanizer. But how will you contact her again?", Jongdae teased him.

"I don't know! Man! will you stop interviewing me ?", Baekhyun's heart was already in distress.  
Jongdae kept quiet as he knew that he couldn't pester anymore as his cousin reached his limit.

*****  
Irene reached the grand resort where the wedding was to be held.

Mina helped Irene with her luggage and gave the keys for her room. It was a cozy room and Irene was thrilled by the beach view from it. Mina kept her company until her best friend, Sana visited her.  
The bride-to-be was really busy but she greeted and thanked Irene for coming to her wedding.

"I'm so happy for you", Irene hugged Sana with a warm smile.  
"I want you to get married too...", Sana made a pout. Since middle school both the women dreamed to get married on the same day.

"It won't happen anytime soon...", Irene sighed.

" Your brothers still messing with your dating life!", Sana giggled thinking about her Quads.

"That is one reason and being a doctor I don't have my personal time. So I might stay single forever", She whined cutely.

" You won't. Babe, you look so pretty. Guys must be dying to talk to you",Sana was optimistic.

" They surely haven't met my brothers", Irene rolled her eyes.

"So... How is Chanyeol?", Sana asked hesitantly as he was her ex boyfriend.

" He is fine. Do you miss him?", Irene teased the bride to be.  
"We are not meant to be. I moved on", Sana spoke.

Irene stayed quite as she suddenly remembered the man from her journey.  
Maybe we aren't meant to be...

" What is it?", Sana nudged her arm.

" I met this really cute and nice man on the flight...", Irene blushed as she told Sana about her acquaintance with Baekhyun.

" This sounds so romantic " Sana was way more excited.

" We just met today. You might call it an infatuation", Irene blushed more.

" I know you since childhood. You wouldn't talk with strangers that easily. So this man seems somewhat special",Sana observed Irene's expression.

" Maybe I like him a little. But it's not like we will meet again. The story ends here my dear ", Irene sighed.

"You never know! Maybe destiny will play its role. But did you atleast exchange your numbers", Sana questioned her.

Irene couldn't dare ask him. He might think of her as a stalker or an easy girl. She shook her head in sadness.

" Let's hope for the best. Until then I want you to comfortably flirt with my cousins", Sana teased.  
Irene was pretty bad at interacting with unknown men. So she ignored her friend's advice.  
But Baekhyun was her only exception so far.

***  
The wedding location and its scenery was beautiful enough to marry again and again, Irene thought as she took pictures of her friend in the wedding gown.

The whole ceremony went smoothly and  
Irene had to send her own pics and the running commentary sort of messages about the ceremony to her family.  
Her Quads would definitely fly over to Japan if she doesn't update them from time to time.

Honestly, Irene missed her three annoying brothers.  
But as she longed for freedom, she decided to go out for little sight seeing the next morning.  
She roamed around the place and came back to the resort in the evening to attend Sana's after wedding party.

Irene quickly took a shower and got dressed up for the party.  
While looking out for the preparations Irene spotted an unexpected but a recent familiar man at the resort entrance.

In an impulse she hid herself behind a large pillar.

Is he here to see me!!?  
Being curious, Irene tried to look at him.

Baekhyun in a dark gray suit, seemed to be in a deep conversation with the resort owner and his companion Jongdae stood beside him.

"Want me to kill you...?", Baekhyun sounded angry.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Byun", Mr. Lee apologized.

"How dare you cheat us? You want me to seize this entire resort?"

"No! please don't do that. This is my only business", The owner pleaded him.

"We know all about your side track illegal businesses as well. How dare you tamper with our agreement?", Jongdae spoke this time.

"Please give me sometime. I'll return the money", Lee requested them.

"You better do that, otherwise we will take a legal action against you", Baekhyun warned and walked into the elevator with Jongdae.

Irene was scarced. She thought Baekhyun was a good man.  
Before she could realise that Baekhyun was gone, she overheard what the owner spoke next.

"He will be staying in our resort tonight. Mix this poison in his food and kill him", He ordered his secretary.

Irene's heart sank when she heard that. Did he just ask him to kill Baekhyun?!  
She froze as she didn't know what to do and She doesn't even have Baekhyun's number to warn him.

The young doctor panicked alot about what might happen to Baekhyun. She walked to the lobby reception desk to get information about Baekhyun's room.

"Excuse me. Can I know the room number of Mr. Baekhyun", Irene politely asked the male receptionist.  
"I'm sorry miss, we cannot provide any personal information about our guests".

" I actually know the man. My friend's party is in here, so I wanted to invite him", Irene lied.  
"No Miss. If you want you may contact him directly", He declined.

"But my phone is off and the party is about to start. Please help me", Irene batted her eyes and sighed as she was unsure about how to act cute.

" Why don't you call and tell him that his friend wants to meet him".

After a slight pause he agreed. " What is the name again?", he picked up the phone.

" Byun Baekhyun". The receptionist checked his computer and gave a call to Baekhyun.

"Hello Sir, Good evening. One of our guest claims that she know you and wants to invite you to a party",The receptionist spoke politely.

" I'm sorry. I don't know anyone here", Baekhyun looked over to Jongdae.

"Sir says that he doesn't know anyone", The impatient man was about to drop the call.

"No! Wait...Tell him my name. My name is Irene", She revealed herself. The man spoke onto the phone again, "Sir, the lady tells that her name is Irene".

Baekhyun was shocked. Was he hearing things now!!

"Who?" He asked again with confusion.

"Irene... sir", The man repeated.

Baekhyun's heart jumped up and down. It might have done three or more somersaults if possible.  
He couldn't believe that he would get to meet her this soon.

" Please tell her to wait. I'll be there in two minutes. Thank you".

The receptionist asked Irene to wait at the lobby. 

Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror with great excitement.

"Hey, What's wrong with you? Just before you looked furious and now you look happy again!!", Jongdae complained.

"She is here. Can you Believe it?", He exclaimed.

" Who are we talking about?", Jongdae was clueless.

"Irene... She is here at this resort. I'm going down to meet her", Baekhyun informed as he tied his shoelaces.

"Your Co-passenger from yesterday? How does she know that you are here?", Jongdae became suspicious.

" I'll go and find out", Baekhyun happily hopped out of his room.  
Jongdae couldn't stay still as he was curious about his cousin's new acquaintance. So he followed behind, although Baekhyun glared at him.

When the elevator doors were opened, Baekhyun could see that Irene was all dressed up and looked pretty even from far.

"Irene!!!", Baekhyun exclaimed as he approached her.

"Hi...", The man wanted to hug her if he could.

Irene didn't smile and infact she looked worried and tensed.  
"Heyy...", She greeted rather awkwardly.

"How do you know that Baekhyun is here?", Jongdae bluntly questioned her.

Baekhyun glared at him. Irene seemed nervous, Jongdae couldn't control himself from asking that.

" I will tell you everything, but not here", She was afraid that the owner of the place might see them.

"But...", Jongdae wanted to know right away but Baekhyun cut his talk.  
"I'm okay with that", He sheepishly smiled at the pretty woman.

"My friend's party is going on here. You both should come...", Irene invited and the men went along with her.

Sana, the bride dragged Irene's hand when they entered the party hall.  
"Irene...you are late", Sana complained and then glanced at her new guests.

"Oh!?",Sana gazed at the two men curiously.  
"This is Baekhyun and Jongdae. And this is my friend, the bride of the day, Sana", Irene introduced them.

Sana immediately remembered Baekhyun's name that day before.

"The cute guy from the plane?", She exclaimed loudly and Irene was shocked.

She gestured Sana to shut her mouth. But water was already spilled as the both men heard her. Irene was embarrassed and shy.

"You are cute itseems", Jongdae teased his cousin.  
Baekhyun blushed and cleared his throat as he spoke.

" Congratulations on your marriage", He wished the bride.

"Thank you", Sana smiled.

"Have fun at the party. Make sure to eat dinner ", Then Sana clinged her hand on Irene's arm and pulled her along with her.

"Both of you stay here. Please don't go out", Irene and Sana went onto greet other guests and friends.

"Cutie Baekhyunie...", Jongdae teased again as they sat at the corner table.

" Jongdae!", Baekhyun tried to sound angry but he still blushed.

After few minutes, Irene came back to their table.  
"Dinner?".

" We have other plans tonight", Baekhyun informed.

" My friend will feel bad if you don't", Irene requested and he couldn't reject her offer.

"I didn't expect that I would have dinner with you", Baekhyun smiled at her.  
"Me too", She feigned a smiled as she was still worried about Mr. Lee's plan.

" Excuse me. But I didn't expect this either", Jongdae interrupted their talk.

Both of them smiled and ignored Jongdae's comment. Irene got constant messages as she started to send pics to her family.  
Baekhyun glanced at her as they ate.

"Updates to your brothers?''

"Yes...", She sighed and he laughed.

"Miss Irene can you tell what is going on?", Jongdae questioned after their dinner. Irene finally told them everything what she had heard.

The men were taken back when they heard the plan of Lee. "That bastard", Jongdae wasn't so Jongdae anymore.

"Baekhyun, I'm going to call our men. We can't ask for police help because the crime didn't take place. I will file a different complaint on his. Stay here", Jongdae ordered and left the party.

"Did they see you?", Baekhyun creased his brows.  
"I don't think so. Only the receptionist knows that I called for you".

If he informs Mr.Lee that Irene took them, they might target her. Baekhyun was used to such attacks since childhood but he wanted Irene to stay safe.

He gave her a worried look.  
The guests started to leave as the party has ended. Everyone including the bride and groom left and Baekhyun waited for Jongdae's call.

"I will go to my room", Baekhyun stood up to leave.

"It might be dangerous ", Irene didn't let him go.  
" Why don't you come to my room?"

Baekhyun was surprised and hesistant at her crazy idea but he doesn't have other choice.

The gentleman covered Irene's shoulders with his coat as they walked towards her room.

When they entered the room, her heart was beating harder than before. Even Baekhyun felt uneasy as he sat on the chair. Both stayed quite for sometime.  
If her brothers knew that she allowed a stranger into her room, they might die of heartattack.

" So you ...-" Baekhyun uttered and stopped when he got a call from Jongdae.

" Lee has been arrested for illegal businesses and we are going to sue him for tampering our deals. We are safe now... ", Baekhyun stood up and adjusted his suit.

Irene sighed in relief.

She unlocked the door and Baekhyun turned to gaze her.

"I really have to thank you for today".

Irene smiled at him. The scene reminded her of how they parted at the airport the other day. It made her sad again.  
As words failed to come, she lifted her hand for a handshake.

"A hand shake will not do. Can I hug you?", Baekhyun asked with his little courage.

Before she could answer, Baekhyun embraced her. Irene went motionless as their bodies touched.

"I am really grateful", He didn't know what else to say. He was just a stranger after all. They merely knew each other. She felt so thin and delicate in his arms.

"Baekhy-"

" Just few more seconds",The man hugged her tightly and let her free from his hug.

Irene couldn't look at him. Her cheeks felt hot.

" I'm not a pervert. This is how I really feel Irene ", Baekhyun looked at the petite woman one last time and stepped out of her room.

Jongdae waited for Baekhyun at the resort entrance.  
"Did you take her number? Why are you so red?", Jongdae started to question as they sat in their car.

"No I didn't. And I'm glad she didn't slap me", Baekhyun was embarrassed. He himself didn't expect that he was bold enough to hug her.

"What?!"

Baekhyun didn't answer as he was deep in thoughts of what he did.

"We are leaving tonight in your private plane", Jongdae informed the man who was day dreaming.

" Tonight?", Baekhyun snapped out from his thoughts.

"I informed Aunt Kim about what has happened and she gave immediate orders to get you back home as soon as possible".

"Oh man! You should have kept your mouth shut", Baekhyun glared at Jongdae.

"I only told her about Lee. Shouldn't you thank me that I left out the part about Irene? ", Jongdae snapped back.

" Jongdae promise me that you won't tell mother anything about Irene", He begged his cousin.

"I didn't and I won't ", Jongdae assured him.  
Baekhyun sighed. He promised himself that he wouldn't seek out for Irene. It was the best for both of them.

But he wouldn't mind destiny playing its part.

Irene's cheeks were still red and she didn't know how to interpret what Baekhyun did.

So Mr.Byun hugged me just because he is thankful? The young doctor was confused by his actions.

That very next day, early in the morning Irene had a flight to catch. She didn't even sleep properly because of the previous nights events.

Irene boarded the flight and actually hoped to see Baekhyun again at the airport but he wasn't there. She was downhearted and bored on the return journey.

~

Sehun hugged and patted her head as soon as Irene arrived at the airport.  
The car door was opened and Irene saw her other Quads Chanyeol and Kai.

Oh! She missed her three monkeys alot. Chanyeol almost crushed Irene in his tight hug while Kai clinged onto her until they reached their home.

Irene had a great time on the trip and she wanted to visit the place again with her family. Her brothers nodded and agreed to her plan with a smile.

Chanyeol had to get down at his office while Sehun dropped Irene at home and went back to his work. Kai ran into his room to get some of his lost precious sleep.

Eunji was delighted to see her daughter safe and sound. Irene tightly hugged her mother.

"Mommm... I missed you"

" I missed you too my baby."

She was away for just three days but the entire Kim family felt lonely without her.

Irene was back to her normal home-hospital single routine life. But she couldn't forget about the cute and gentle Byun Baekhyun for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Byun Baekhyun is here. ♥️👏
> 
> Shout out to baekrene shippers.


	25. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor character death. 

*** *** *** *** ***

Sehun always processed the ideas of best possible ways to address public problems through his news.

His words usually flowed through when he goes in front of the camera. Although there was always some political news to get people's attention and ratings, it didn't settle with Sehun.  
He preferred to find problems that weren't said or didn't acknowledge before until his own work brought light to it.

Sehun was already a top reporter in their TV station. It gave him a surge of pride. His relationship and the recent news about his upcoming wedding with Sooyoung was greatly appreciated by the common citizens.

His company, his colleagues and the other media didn't outwardly express their disrespect to Sooyoung for her irrelevant scandals in the past but Sehun knew it was gaining him a negative crowd.  
But he was ready to face anything for his Sooyoung, the mother of his child.

**

Sooyoung was getting ready for a photoshoot and Sehun took his busy time to visit her workplace.

" How do I look?"

For Sehun's eyes, Sooyoung would look like an angel even if she wears a simple clothing.  
Sooyoung smiled at the way Sehun stared at her. He still looked at her with the same adoration he had when they met two years ago.

They had arranged a private check up at Sooyoung's mansion for every two weeks and Sehun would stay beside her for support.

" I want our baby to have your bubbly attitude", Sehun uttered one night when he spend the night in his fiancé's arms.

Sooyoung was not convinced. " You say as if that's my good quality! But I am absolutely horrible at everything apart from modelling. And I don't think I can manage a child."

" We both will learn it out eventually...", Sehun reassured himself too because he was as much as scared as Sooyoung to have a baby. Nonetheless he atleast knew that his family and Sooyoung's family would help them out with baby chores.

***

Weeks passed and Sehun was clearly worried about Sooyoung's work schedules. She was a model and had a lot of photoshoots and brands to endrose.

Sooyoung took many projects at a time because she won't be able to work when her baby bump shows up. She had time until then to pursue her career and she didn't want to waste such golden time.

" This will stress you out Soo...", Sehun sounded concerned one day in Sooyoung's makeup room. He tried not to address it but he couldn't anymore.

" Sehun! I want to this... I will have to take a break for two years anyways. As this is the starting stage of pregnancy, I have taken more offers for modelling...", Sooyoung explained and turned her attention away from Sehun.

Sooyoung's manager left the couple alone and the door was locked.

" You said you would stop after the third month..."

Sooyoung immediately rolled her eyes. " I have a lot of ongoing projects. It may take few more weeks to complete them". This time Sehun gave her a confused expression.

" But such hectic work won't do any good for your health!" Sehun displayed his emotions of annoyance and irritation.

" Sehun! I'm not a kid!", Sooyoung yelled angrily.

The couple started to argue alot, where Sehun thought he was worried and had the right to stop his fiance from overwork and Sooyoung thought he don't have to overreact for everything she does.

It was not their first argument about the issue and wasn't going to be the last one too.

Sehun left the room as he realised his voice was elevated more in anger than in worry.  
Sooyoung looked at herself in the mirror as tears rolled in her eyes. Why did Sehun have to act like that? Just few more days and then she would be practically jobless carrying their baby. Can't she just have few of her own personal moments in her career?

She thought Sehun would support her on this but both her parents and Sehun want her to sit at home and rest. She was really young and she had so much to do. But still Sehun's distasteful glare from earlier made her sad.

Tears flowed down along with the black mascara from her eyes.

" You are ruining the makeup!", Sehun was suddenly infront of her and gently wiped her tears with the tissues he found.  
Ofcourse he couldn't leave the place with Sooyoung being in a sad and sour mood. He never wanted to start his day like this.

Sehun even bent down to adjust her high-heeled sandals, " Just promise me that you won't get hurt."  
Sooyoung nodded her head cutely looking at the man she fell in love with. Her face softened when Sehun kissed on her cheek.

" Take care then", The young reporter left and Sooyoung rested her head on the table.  
" Just few more days baby...after that mom will give more time for you", She rubbed her belly wishing that the child will be safe.

*  
*  
*

But, life was not fair again. From past one week Sooyoung participated in ten photoshoots, three brand-stores opening events without proper rest. Sooyoung was late for a photoshoot due to morning sickness but her manager didn't postpone the work.  
By evening Sooyoung was dead tired.

" Miss Park, you have to an interview. This might be your last interview from such famous tv channel", Her manager gave her a call when Sooyoung almost left the building.

Sooyoung sighed. She wanted to decline but her manager didn't allow that. He pestered her continuously until she showed up at the venue.

After the interview, She walked alone in the corridor in a bad mood. The interviewer asked such stupidest of questions, Sooyoung just wanted to puke, for real. She was feeling slight nauseous and unknowingly she kept her high-heeled feet on the wet floor.

Sooyoung didn't know whom to blame, her manager for forcing her to give the interview or the interviewer for annoying her or the floor keeper who forgot to keep the wet floor sign or her own weak restless mind that couldn't see the leaking wet floor or her fashionable high-heels that doesn't have much grip to stop herself from falling down... 

But the avoidable accident has happened and Sooyoung fell down hard on the floor.A sharp pain surged in her stomach and a horrified look was stuck her face when she realised the blood oozing between her legs.

" No!!" Sooyoung yelled in regret and lost consciousness as her head was injured too.

Sehun was in his news station when he got a call from Irene. With a little hope, Sehun rushed to the hospital. His parents and Sooyoung's parents were already there.

Sooyoung was inside the medical room and Sehun looked disheveled.  
Eunji and Sooyoung Sr. were crying, unable to tell the dreadful news to Sehun. Kai sadly clinged onto his sister.

Junmyeon took the courage and informed his third son what has happened with Sooyoung. " I'm sorry son", Junmyeon gave a slight hug and left Sehun alone.

Sehun was in tears and he gritted his teeth in bubbling anger. Chanyeol was the last one to arrive and Sehun took comfort from his elder brother's hug. " I lost my baby", He himself cried like a baby.

After few hours, Sooyoung got back to her senses and she sobbed in regret when she looked at her own belly. Her child was gone and she was scared to face Sehun.

Sehun slowly entered the room with a food tray in his hands. He looked the same as her.  
Sooyoung grew anxious. The silence between them was suffocating. She couldn't breathe.

" Sehun I-..." Tears came out again and Sehun embraced her. " It's all my fault. I'm so sorry..."

" It's okay...", Although he was angry he was still grateful that Sooyoung was safe and there were no major injuries.  
" It's not your fault Soo...", Sehun knew that Sooyoung didn't wantedly step on the wet floor and he didn't want to blame her.

But Sooyoung felt guilty. For a month or two she was depressed. She stopped her works and isolated in herself in a room. How different it would have been if she did that when she still has her baby! That thought ate her up.

She stopped talking with Sehun. His image itself reminded her about the lost child and she requested him to keep his distance for a while.  
Sehun missed her alot and he wanted to be there for her to comfort her but she wouldn't let him into his room.

Sooyoung started to consume alcohol alot till late nights at various clubs. Sehun was aware of it but he couldn't restrict her behavior. Not then, not since before.

" I tried to make you like me...my manager gave the idea", Sooyoung revealed her secrets on call in a drunken state.

Anger spurged through Sehun as he heard that Sooyoung faked her love at first. But Sooyoung later confessed her real love and he knew about it.  
" I love you Sooyoung... You love me too right?!"

Even if the baby was gone, the love between them was still there. Sooyoung wanted to say that but she was afraid and disconnected the call.

Coincidentally, Sooyoung then met one of her acquaintance Sungjae at the club. The handsome man was half drunk too but so was Sooyoung. Her heart warned her not to, but one thing led to an other and Sooyoung and Sungjae made out in his car.

To her dismay, paparazzi were able to click their pictures going in and coming out of the car after few hours and the scandalous incident was all over the news. As she was engaged to Sehun, Sooyoung recieved more hate for cheating on him.

Sehun didn't believe that ofcourse. He didn't want to listen to any baseless rumors. Even the photographs doesn't clearly prove anything.

But Sooyoung herself informed him what she did. She regretted every physical second she spend with Sungjae but she have to take the hardest decision.

" Let's break up Sehun..."

" What if I don't want to? Soo...We can make this work...", Sehun was ready to forgive her.

" No! I don't want this relationship anymore. Being with you makes me feel burdened and guilty. I can't be like my usual self anymore..."

It was the hardest time Sooyoung ever gave herself, but it was also the hardest time for Sehun.

Sehun couldn't force her to date him. He knew things weren't going great between them and he thought it was just a rough phase for both of them. But Sooyoung gave up on them, on him!

Soon after that, Sooyoung's manager released the news of her break up with Sehun.  
The media bashed Sooyoung and she was hated by many. She lost many modelling offers and most of her prior schedules were cancelled.  
Everyone pitied Sehun, thinking he was just one of Sooyoung's toys. Sehun still didn't utter one bad word about her even though he was depressed.  
Call him foolish, but the man was still in love with her.

After few weeks, Sooyoung's father passed away with heartattack. He was really old and was already suffering with alot of health issues, but Sooyoung needed her father more than anyone.

That loss was irreplaceable. It didn't even match with the loss of her own child and Sehun wanted to be there with Sooyoung at such painful time.  
But Sooyoung wasn't in a mood to think about him nor about their relationship.

The whole Kim family were present to help out in the memorial service.

The ruthless media blamed the death of Mr. Park on Sooyoung's heated scandal. Sooyoung wanted to disappear from such toxic world. She decided to take a break from everything and flew out of the country with her mother once her father's memorial service was conducted.

*****  
Sehun lost the smile on his face but he was still living his life. He worked alot inorder to get a hold on himself. He can't just stop his life and career because he loved a woman so deeply.  
The good part about being a reporter was that he could go out of the city to cover the news.  
And change of places did ease his mind.

~

Wendy wouldn't stop calling and messaging Chanyeol. The man tried his best to avoid any sort of contact with her but then Wendy even started to call his siblings to ask about his whereabouts.

So Chanyeol couldn't completely disconnect with Wendy as per her father's wish.  
He did lift her calls and replied to her messages but not that frequently.

" Please don't call my siblings. They are busy with their own works...", He requested her and ignorant Wendy agreed to it.

" I'm busy", " I have a meeting", " I got tired and slept", Chanyeol always gave his excuses for not contacting her. Wendy grew restless and she wanted to finish her exams soon.

Wendy successfully completed her masters degree. Her parents visited her every month during her stay at London, so she was very much excited to see Chanyeol after two long years.

She returned back to her home country and decided to visit Chanyeol's work place. She eagerly waited in the lounge as one of his colleagues informed that Chanyeol was inside a conference room, handling a case. 

Finally, Kim Chanyeol came out with some files and a black robe in his hands.

" Chanyeol! ", Wendy ran towards him in glee and the young lawyer was startled to see her.

"Wend...", before he could respond she hugged him tightly.  
Chanyeol's hands itched to hug her back but he restrained himself when he remembered her father's warnings.

Wendy felt weird that he didn't reciprocate and she broke the hug.

"Chanyeol... I'm back", She smiled.

"I can see that", He stiffened his jaw.

Her smile faded away.

" I have been trying to call you from so many days. I was so worried as you didn't even reply back to my messages", Wendy reached out her hand to touch his arm but Chanyeol moved back.

"I'm not free you know. I have a job", The curt lawyer looked away from her.

"But I-"

"I have a case to attend right now. I have to go", Chanyeol said not meeting her eyes.

Wendy nodded not knowing how to feel about Chanyeol's odd behaviour.  
Her heart gripped by his actions. She was confused,worried and sad. She longed to see him but all her happiness of seeing him was subsided.

Was it work stress? Maybe she showed up at the wrong time? Wendy as always tried to stay positive.

Even for the next few days, Wendy tried her best to approach Chanyeol, but all she got was cold shoulder and annoyed looks from him.

Whenever she spoke to him, his answers were short and most of the time he avoided her gaze.  
Chanyeol acted as if Wendy was a complete stranger to him and the younger couldn't digest that.

Chanyeol wasn't happy either. He felt bad about his own actions but that was the only way to keep her away.  
Wendy tried to endure it patiently as she was in love with him for more than five years and it was not a short span of time. She decided not to give up early even when she saw such unknown side of Chanyeol.

~

One noon, Wendy waited for Chanyeol at his office cafeteria.  
As excepted Chanyeol completely ignored her presence when he saw her. With that Wendy finally reached her breaking point.

"Chanyeol... Why are you avoiding me?", she groaned when Chanyeol had walked past her as if he didn't even see her.

"I'm talking to you", She threw a empty water bottle at him in frustration.

"Wendy... This is my work place", The taller frowned at her nonchalantly.  
His words pained her.

"I'm not letting you go today without knowing the reason, why you are behaving like this", Wendy looked at his eyes.

Chanyeol quickly averted his gaze.

" Why are you distancing yourself from me? Please be honest ", She requested.

"I cannot afford to get closer to you. I'm done with your friendship. Don't come to see me anymore", Chanyeol snapped. He was also frustrated and vexed. He wanted to forget her but she always showed up and it was too difficult for him to stop his feelings.

"So you are willing to throw away our bond, that we had all these years? I won't let that happen", Wendy leaned closer towards him.

"Stop being stubborn. That was all in the past", He moved away from her.

" My feelings towards you will never change", She lurched forward.

"But mine had changed. I can't be friends with you. So I want you to understand what I'm saying. Just stay away from me and soon you will feel the same as me", Chanyeol suggested bitterly.

"You think love can be controlled? You are wrong. When I said I'll wait forever, I meant it with all my heart", Wendy was firm with her words.

Will he never like me back? 

Will she never stop liking me? 

Both of them were frustrated and frightened at this point.

***

Seulgi stopped going to the Kim's family home which meant that Kai couldn't see her very often. It did annoy him whenever he went past through her home.

But Taemin was seen staying over at her home and Kai didn't even want to think why his bestfriend was always with her, even at night.

Well they were dating. Kai told himself that he would get a more sexy and beautiful girlfriend and then he got perplexed when he realised that he was comparing miss Rude to his future girlfriend.

Kai entirely lost his hope of Seulgi and Taemin's breakup.

~

In all such chaos in her brothers lives, Irene lost the hope of meeting Baekhyun again.


End file.
